


С кактуса на дуб

by Bukan



Series: Соавторская вселенная: финальная версия [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Magic, Politics, Sex Magic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 41,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6503572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История чернокожей волшебницы - её борьбы за свою страну, её войны с самой собой, её отношений с друзьями и возлюбленными. Повесть о целой жизни, прожитой на сказочной планете, затерявшейся, быть может, где-то на просторах Вселенной. Один язык на всех, включая животных и растения, а в остальном всё так же, как и в нашем мире, люди ведь несовершенны…</p>
            </blockquote>





	С кактуса на дуб

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Estet2015](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estet2015/gifts).



> оридж-версия давнего фанфика на базе Волкова, Баума и Рэдволла. основные персонажи и тогда были авторскими. некоторые (Рина) даже не мои, а подруги - Estet2015  
> Автор посвящает эту повесть старым друзьям.

История первая. Злость  
Границы государства Барунди проведены словно по линейке, невзирая ни на горы, ни на реки, ни на какие другие природные препятствия. Это в далёкие дни колонизаторы из двух держав раскромсали чёрный континент на части. Как пирог – несколькими прямыми, злыми линиями.  
Мгвана Нга Мохили родилась в самый разгар вальвийского владычества в зелёной, тёплой и душной стране, славной деревьями, дающими как жизнь, так и смерть, а впридачу ценную древесину. Семье Мгваны, как и всему их племени, деревья давали кров и пропитание. Народ, который не хотелось бы называть диким, жил чистой и бесхитростной жизнью. Точнее, была бы она таковой, если бы вместе с чужеземным владычеством не пришли в девственный лес топоры и пилы, кровь, смерть и болезни.  
До рождения Мгваны её родители схоронили одного за другим шестерых детей. Все, кто родились позже неё, – тоже умерли в младенчестве. Даже по местным меркам, в условиях чужеродных вторжений и практически полного отсутствия медицинской помощи, семье Мохили как-то особенно не везло.  
Поэтому все соплеменники Мгваны, начиная с её собственных родителей и кончая вождём, смотрели на девочку с уважением и некоторой опаской. Малышка словно вобрала в себя жизненные силы, даже чуть ли не самые души тех, кто был до неё, да и после. Шесть – шесть – и она сама.  
Мать Мгваны не раз высказывала ей:  
– И в кого ты такая странная? Ещё когда я носила тебя за спиной – мне всё казалось, что ты какая-то не такая. Не отсюда. От тебя всегда было очень мало шуму – пристроишься где-нибудь и смотришь. И о чём только думаешь?  
– Мама, я сама не знаю, – тихо отвечала девочка. – Не надо на меня жаловаться – я же всё делаю, что ты просишь!  
И действительно, как все дети племени, Мгвана очень рано научилась просить милости у деревьев. Готовить еду из плодов и снадобья из листьев. Плести циновки из коры и делать амулеты из ракушек. Девочка шагнула даже дальше сверстников, да и иных более старших. Она легко общалась с животными, привечала полезных, отгоняла опасных. А ещё белые поселенцы так и ёжились, встречая взгляд Мгваны. Впрочем, она и со своими соплеменниками едва-едва разговаривала. Не по злобе, а просто – трудно было и не о чем. Хотя в самом деле для пользы племени Мгвана делала всё, что могла.  
…В день инициации – посвящения во взрослые – девочка вновь удивила всех. Прошлась босиком по углям священного костра. С необычно горящими глазами подбежала к родителям:  
– Мама, папа, я не хотела! Не хотела быть такой холодной! Не хотела отнимать жизни и души у братьев и сестёр! Но сегодня мне сказали, ради чего всё это! Я услышала голос, теперь я знаю, что пришла в мир ради мести! Я освобожу вас, мой народ!  
Соплеменники переглянулись, боясь, как бы не услышали белые. До этого дня было лишь несколько единичных протестов против захватчиков, и кончились они, конечно, плохо.  
Мгвана смахнула пару слезинок. Вспышка её улеглась так же внезапно, как началась. Девочка села на пятки, прислушиваясь к чему-то внутри себя.  
Здесь её не поняли. Ну и ладно. Всё равно, она ещё столько для них сделает!

История вторая. Вулкан  
Если бы не было белых – у родного племени Мгваны была бы только одна головная боль. Огнедышащая гора неподалёку от их поселения. Вулкан был ленив, но непредсказуем. После нескольких столетий молчания возьмёт да устроит фейерверк по первое число… Нет, всё-таки если бы не было белых – племя могло бы жить и подальше от опасного места. Но родной лес неуклонно вырубали, а исконных его жителей теснили всё ближе и ближе к грозной горе.  
Колдуны племени часто заклинали вулкан, просили, чтобы дал людям пожить спокойно. Мгвана после инициации стала участвовать в этих обрядах. Была там самой юной, но знала всё словно по наитию. И подозревала, что её-то действия и были самыми – если не единственно – эффективными…  
Мгвана много бродила одна, беседуя со своими «голосами». И часто обнаруживала себя на самых склонах огнедышащей горы. Огня девочка не боялась в принципе. И постепенно, осваивая открывшиеся в ней способности, научилась парить над кратером и спускаться едва ли не в самое жерло. Ей там было прохладно и вообще гораздо комфортнее, нежели у себя дома. Мгвана мысленно обращалась к вулкану: «И почему наши тебя боятся? Ты ведь куда добрее, чем те чужие люди, которых я должна победить!» И девочке отвечали голоса: «Пусть тебе будет здесь хорошо! Тебе надлежит закалиться в огне!»  
…Так, незаметно, Мгване минуло шестнадцать лет. За эти годы слухов о ней не прибавилось и награды за её голову никто не объявлял. Свои по-прежнему считали её особенной и странной, но плохого от неё не видели, скорее наоборот, и не боялись, что Мгвана накличет на них беду. А что до вальвийцев, то они ёжились по ночам от непонятного страха. Внезапно хватались за щеки от дикой зубной боли и часто обнаруживали своё оружие и инструменты затупившимися и покрытыми ржавчиной. Но в злых духов просвещённые белые люди не верили, а напрямую обвинить в чём-то местных тоже не получалось. Поэтому колонизаторы просто не связывали воедино все свои мелкие и крупные неприятности…  
А Чёрная пантера, летающая без крыльев, только усмехалась в темноте… Девушка ещё не знала, что за дружбу с «голосами» тоже придётся платить…  
* * *  
Интранское торговое судно «Просперити» потерпело крушение у берегов Барунди. Погибли все, судьба пощадила лишь одного молодого матроса. Волна выбросила его на берег – на безжизненную, бугристую застывшую лаву.  
…Солнце клонилось к закату. В лицо веял прохладный солёный ветер. Молодой человек открыл глаза и понял, что, кажется, жив. Над головой, на фоне закатного неба, рисовался треугольник спящего вулкана.  
Парень приподнялся на локтях и увидел море. От родного корабля не осталось даже обломков. Что ж, вечная память товарищам… Ничего не остаётся, кроме как подумать о самом себе. Пробираться в глубь материка – это не может быть остров! Искать пресную воду и еду…  
Встать было трудно, идти – всё легче и легче. По ту сторону горы начинался лес. Там должно найтись всё!  
Но для начала взору матроса предстала туземная девушка. Тонкая, гибкая, как лиана, с кучей смешных косичек и сердитыми глазами. Молодой человек приветливо улыбнулся и обратился к девушке, надеясь – а вдруг поймёт:  
– Доброго тебе вечера! Не знаешь, где здесь ручей?  
– Не подходи, чужеземец! Не пятнай нашу воду, не топчи нашу землю! Уходи откуда пришёл, а то хуже будет! Никогда ещё ваши не приходили с той стороны…  
– Так конечно! Если я на западе материка – то в этих краях гавань далеко отсюда, клянусь ураганом! Там стоят вальвийские корабли, и вряд ли бы там приветили нашу посудину, если бы она раньше не разбилась, проглоти меня акула!  
– А ты сам-то кто? Ты разве не с теми, кто режет нашу землю на части?  
– Нет, я из другой страны. У нас много выходцев из Вальвии, семь штормов ей в глотку, но не больно-то мы её любим! Когда-то мы тоже были колонией, а потом решили, что хватит, три тысячи китов!  
– Не знаю, какие киты, но вы, белые, погрызлись между собой! А исконных жителей тех земель, куда пришли ваши выходцы, вы спросили?  
– Разные есть среди нас, потопи кое-кого ураган! В нашей истории много позора, но много и веселья. Дай же мне напиться, суровая девушка!  
– А дерево тебе не срубить? А корабль древесиной не нагрузить? А змею не подоить? А… ложе с тобой не разделить?  
– Насчёт последнего я подумаю, разрази меня гром! Когда силы будут.  
– Бесстыдник! – она подняла руки над головой, и между пальцев блеснула молния.  
– О! На Чёрном континенте колдовство – это серьёзно, я знаю.  
– Не боишься? – девушка то ли обиделась, то ли удивилась, и молния погасла. – Тогда держи!  
Между ней и матросом, высоко над землёй, появилась ниоткуда половинка кокосового ореха, наполненная водой. Сосуд покачивался в воздухе, и животворная влага переливалась через край. Даже по отдельным каплям было видно, какая это свежая, вкусная вода.  
Молодой человек вытянул вверх руку, потом поднялся на носки – и коснулся дна чаши. Не хватало совсем чуть-чуть, чтобы половинка ореха легла ему в ладонь. Силы оставляли жертву кораблекрушения, сердитая туземка ясно видела, что парень сейчас пошатнётся и упадёт. И сжалилась – опустила чашу ему в руку.  
Осушив сосуд до дна, чужеземец явно повеселел:  
– Ну давай же наконец знакомиться, семь тысяч осьминогов! Энди Браун.  
– Не вижу ни одного осьминога. Мгвана Нга Мохили. Сиди здесь, не отходи от горы, наши сюда не ходят… Сейчас поесть тебе принесу.

История третья. Любовь и советы в разных флаконах  
Энди Браун чувствовал себя словно во сне. Или в какой-то другой реальности. С миром людей его связывала только она – туземная девушка, не укладывавшаяся ни в какие рамки привычных представлений. Она знала многое такое, чего в принципе знать не могла и не должна была. Об устройстве мира за пределами зелёной страны Барунди. О силе и слабости вальвийцев. И даже о своём собственном народе, словно у неё было право ставить себя выше соплеменников. И людей вообще.  
– Молодой ты ещё, Энди, горячий слишком!  
– Ну как… Почти уже совершеннолетний, потопи меня ураган! Через пару месяцев двадцать один год будет! А тебе, кстати, сколько?  
Она долго и, как показалось моряку, напоказ считала на пальцах. Наконец ответила:  
– Три ладони и ещё один год. У нас во взрослые посвящают после седьмого оборота солнца…  
– У вас и до вальвийцев так было, проглоти их акула? Мне кажется, если бы их не было – вы все, от мала до велика, могли бы жить как дети – улыбаясь и принимая дары небес и земли…  
– Нет, всё-таки я тебя старше! Блага надо тоже уметь взять. Попросить, вымолить. А где и побороться за них… Мы живы только благодаря нашей магии.  
– А почему, три тысячи китов, ваша магия не может вас освободить?  
– Тебе-то что, я не понимаю? Может, только не сразу. И тебе об этом знать незачем.  
– Отчего же? Я побывал во многих странах и – клянусь ураганом! – всегда говорил, что туземцы – милые и приветливые ребята. Никому не позволяю называть их… и вас… дикарями. И никогда вашего брата не обижал и другим старался не позволить. Уж вашу сестру… тем более, – даже под колониальным загаром было видно, как молодой человек краснеет. Но глаз он не опустил и понёсся в атаку: – Кстати, а на каком обороте луны вашим девушкам позволяют выходить замуж?  
– Ой, вот с луной ты – прямо в сердцевину ореха угодил! Похоже, ты тоже кое-что понимаешь…  
– Мгвана! Не мучай, ответь на вопрос, семь тысяч китов!  
– Ну в общем… Три ладони без одного пальца. Если по солнцу. Да ты погоди радоваться, я-то не как другие!  
– Я тебе не нравлюсь?  
– Ты меня радуешь, – губы её улыбнулись, а глаза, наоборот, погрустнели. – Не в этом дело, Энди. Я ещё хотела поехать учиться в метрополию.  
– Зачем это тебе? Во имя всех штормов, ты и так знаешь больше, чем нужно!  
– Да нет, ты не понимаешь! Я хочу выучиться за их счёт, в их столице, а потом вернусь сюда во всеоружии! Ох… может, зря я с тобой откровенничаю, всё же ты белый…  
– Уже не очень, Мгвана! Солнце, знаешь ли, и ветер…  
Девушка тихо рассмеялась, стараясь не показать своей внутренней борьбы. «Голоса» нашёптывали одно, сердце подсказывало другое, и она не знала, кого слушать.  
Энди подсел поближе к туземной волшебнице и порывисто схватил её за руку:  
– Останься со мной! Слышишь, Мгвана, останься, не уезжай никуда!  
– Пока ты сам отсюда не уедешь?  
– А куда мне ехать? Мой корабль погиб. И чем Барунди не прекрасная страна, разрази меня гром?  
– Ты здесь не выживешь. Или, может, и выживешь, но только отдельно от меня. Я ведь факел, которому предстоит сгореть!  
– Повыкидывала бы ты это из головы, во имя попутного ветра! Стала бы отменной женой и матерью… Женщины мстить не должны.  
– Не смей меня оскорблять. А детей мне иметь нельзя. Мои дети не должны родиться на захваченной земле. К тому же у нас жуткая детская смертность…  
– Эх… Как там поют чернокожие у нас в Интранских Штатах: «Мы преодолеем!..» Лучше сейчас ухватить хоть краешек счастья. Перед рейсом, перед бурей, перед битвой. Ведь мы можем её и не пережить, семь тысяч осьминогов! Иди ко мне!  
– Что ж… Обними меня… как один из твоих осьминогов!..  
«Ещё одна инициация», – шептали Мгване «голоса», разрешая и даже предписывая пойти навстречу своим желаниям.  
«Первая любовь», – стукнуло сердце.  
И чёрная волшебница с головой окунулась в омут первых поцелуев…  
* * *  
Мгвана проснулась на рассвете, свежая, бодрая, с осознанием того, что всё сделала правильно. Гибкой змеёй выскользнула из-под тяжёлой руки спящего Энди. Как была, в первозданной красоте, окунулась в ближнюю лесную речку.  
До сезона дождей было ещё долго. Значит, можно себе позволить безнаказанно спать под открытым небом. Не прятаться ни от солнца, ни от ветра. Ничто в природе, никакие существа не тронут дочь племени барунди. И того, кого она выбрала.  
Мгвана вздохнула и вышла из воды. Тряхнула мокрыми волосами, вытираться и не подумала. Чёрная, блестящая, будто морской лев – хотя кто и где видел морских львов с подобной фигурой, да ещё увешанных амулетами? – изогнулась на берегу, задумалась.  
Она знала – в теории, конечно, зато словно ниоткуда – и разные травы, и заклятия. Знала и лунные дни, которые бывают как благодатными, так и бесплодными. Уверена была, что этот счёт дней её не подведёт, не обманет. Только вот казалось Мгване, будто сама она обманывает и себя, и Энди, и весь этот лес, насквозь живой, каждое мгновение созидающий новые жизни – правда, и убивающий их тоже немало…  
«Голоса» нашёптывали девушке:  
«Ты сегодня выиграла – но не связывайся больше с вероятностями! И со всеми этими вашими дедовскими средствами! Когда ты попадёшь на землю белых – тебе надо будет пойти к их докторам и лечь под нож. Чтобы наверняка!»  
«И что же, – в тоске и тревоге спрашивала Мгвана, – никогда-никогда? Даже когда мы победим?»  
«А ты думаешь – победить так легко? Это будет долго, тебе придётся многим жертвовать, тебе придётся бороться одной. И оставаться одной. И быть одной».  
«Тогда мне надо было бы дать обет целомудрия».  
«Да нет. Всё равно бы ты не смогла его соблюсти! Твоя миссия не такого свойства, чтобы её смогла выполнить невинная девушка. На свете столько злых людей…»  
«На злых людей у меня всегда найдётся стрела, яд и древняя магия народа барунди!»  
«Дослушай сначала. Твоя красота, твоя женская сила – это оружие пострашнее всего остального. И злые люди, о которых мы говорим, лягут к твоим ногам!»  
«О боги, какая гадость!»  
«А ты думала – всё так просто? Неужели ты всерьёз надеялась навсегда остаться с этой жертвой кораблекрушения? Ты вчера совершенно справедливо, и без наших подсказок, доказывала ему, что у вас нет будущего. Вы принадлежите к разным мирам».  
«Тогда почему же вы, мои так называемые покровители, позволили… позволили…»  
«А чтобы твой первый опыт был не против воли, не со слезами и не с раскаянием. Вы знакомы… сколько там? – десять дней. Он непрочь, ты непрочь – так какие проблемы? Осложнения могут быть только если ты вовремя не отключишь сердце. Никогда не жалей ни о чём. И не оглядывайся назад».  
«Ну извините, я ведь не одна на свете живу!»  
«А разве ты никогда не замечала, что ты на голову выше окружающих? Тебе дано больше…»  
«Это не повод… Ой, оставьте меня на время, очень прошу! Пойду в вулкан подумаю…»  
«Голоса» дружно хмыкнули, но после этого смолкли. Мгвана, вдруг застеснявшись сама себя, быстро завернулась в своё лёгкое, цветное одеяние. Привычно воспарила над кратером и спустилась в самое пекло – в дом родной.  
Там было тепло и уютно. Мысли сразу разлетелись, остались только приятные воспоминания. Мгвана свернулась клубочком, будто кошка у камина – и благополучно проспала весь этот длинный день.  
Ох, воистину правы были древние мудрецы, когда говорили: с потерей невинности девушка теряет и сверхчутьё, причастность к источникам знания…

История четвёртая. Первая кровь  
Энди проснулся уже за полдень. Вчерашнее вспоминалось, как прекрасный сон. Тем более что чёрная чародейка исчезла, как всегда, бесследно и на неопределённое время.  
Было? Не было? Не могло не быть. Кто-то заботливо укрыл его, Энди, его же вещами. А палая листва, побывавшая ложем любви, хранила, как в ладонях, рубиновые капли. Они не желали ни засыхать, ни впитываться, ни вообще как-либо смешиваться с окружающим миром. Сверкали – каждая будто вселенная. Взывали к защите и отмщению.  
В голове матроса Брауна была кристальная ясность и никакого беспорядка. Одеваясь, Энди попутно проверял карманы. Что ж, проклятая буря, ты не отняла у моряка ничего из его сокровищ. Есть с чем побороться за самое главное сокровище, подаренное как раз бурей…  
…Через два часа к фактории вальвийцев, захвативших земли племени барунди, подошёл неизвестный. Молодой, решительный, с горящим взором. Дождавшись, когда из здания выйдут люди и направятся в лес – видимо, грабить и убивать, пришелец выбрал среди вальвийцев самого толстого и противного. И в одно мгновение жирную тушу захлестнуло лассо. Колонизатор покатился по земле, сбивая с ног своих приятелей.  
Бесстрашный мститель не успел подойти и встать над поверженным врагом. Со стороны фактории уже неслась вооружённая охрана – и палила в показавшихся из леса соплеменников Мгваны.  
Народ барунди не собирался гибнуть просто так. Мужчины заслоняли собой жён и детей. Поднимали с земли камни, искали в колчанах за плечами отравленные стрелы – мало у кого нашлись… Женщины сжимали кулаки, призывали всех богов, верили, что родной лес пойдёт на захватчиков.  
Люди падали, падали чёрные и белые… И когда Энди всё же оказался в гуще схватки – ему досталось и от тех, и от других. Моряк только и успел хватить обездвиженного им вальвийца гвоздём по лбу. Камень ударил Энди в грудь, что-то острое полоснуло по ноге повыше колена.  
– Будь проклят! – кричали туземцы. – Своих не пожалел, чтобы привести на нас погибель!  
– Откуда ты взялся, проходимец? – кричали вальвийцы.  
Потом пришла темнота.  
* * *  
Саламандра Мгвана выбралась из кратера уже в сумерках. Энди на обычном месте не было. Над остывшим ложем веял ветер беды. Рубиновые капли-вещуньи засохли и молчали.  
Девушка побежала через лес в родную деревню. Там воздух звенел от печальных песнопений и волнился от жара погребальных костров.  
– Где ты была? – напустилась на Мгвану мать. – Белые убили твоего отца! – и потащила дочь к костру, ждавшему только искры.  
– Подожди, не зажигай! – девушка склонилась над телом отца. Призвала на помощь все свои умения, попросила совета у «голосов». Всё было тихо и пусто. Магия билась о смерть, будто о глухую стену.  
Из глаз Мгваны хлынули бессильные слёзы. В них было всё – вина перед родными, раскаяние за чёрствость, за неумение показать им свою любовь. Было и проклятие дару, не могущему защитить никого, кроме неё самой…  
– Уходи! – кричала мать. – Ты помешалась от горя, Мгвана Нга.  
И, доказывая, что и сама не совсем в здравом уме, одной рукой стаскивала дочь с костра, другой подносила к поленнице зажжённый факел.  
Слёзы саламандры – хуже бензина. Костёр вспыхнул весь, разом. Мать отскочила, протащив Мгвану через огонь.  
У девушки вспыхнули волосы и одежда – но тело не ощущало ничего. Она оттолкнула мать и как была, живым факелом, унеслась в сторону фактории.  
Там тоже хоронили своих мертвецов. Мгвану заметил один из охраны и с воплем:  
– Ведьма! – нацелил на неё ружьё.  
Чародейка недобро усмехнулась в языках пламени. Стреляй-стреляй, твоя пуля ударит в тебя же! Но другой охранник дёрнул того с ружьём за рукав:  
– У тебя разве серебряные пули? Да если ты её и завалишь – она же нам тут всё подожжёт!  
– И подожгу! – крикнула Мгвана. – Хотя вообще-то хватит с вас, а то ещё кого-нибудь из наших потом убьёте. Лучше скажите, куда подевался чужеземец, который не с вами?  
– Да его в лес оттащили с дороги, – облегчённо выдохнул первый охранник, опуская ружьё. – Там, наверное, и подох…  
Вместо благодарности девушка посадила вальвийцу на правый глаз ячмень. Не из мести, а чтобы увидеть картину битвы глазами охранника и быстрее найти Энди.  
Прокрутка событий заняла мгновение. Забыв убрать «видеокамеру», которой наградила незадачливого стража порядка, Мгвана погасила на себе огонь и в следующую секунду уже стояла над телом возлюбленного.  
Энди Браун был серьёзно ранен и потерял много крови. Но туземной волшебнице хватило одного взгляда в его бледное лицо, чтобы понять: жить будет. «Хоть что-то я ещё могу, – с облегчением подумала Мгвана. – Но зачем только я оставила его одного? Проклятые «голоса», проклятый дар!»  
Миг – и девушка с бесчувственным матросом снова были там, у вулкана. Студёная вода… травы, амулеты… и поцелуи. Всё, что в её власти, дабы исцелить его рану. Правда, она, чародейка, не ручается, что, выжив, Энди не заполучит букет проблем со своей ногой. Но это уже будет, о боги, без неё, Мгваны! Только бы им больше не встретиться глазами! Она ведь сначала его, ненормального, прибьёт за его художества, а потом обнимет – и больше не отпустит от себя!.. А ему нельзя оставаться в Барунди! И чёрные, и белые равно не позволят ему прожить на свете лишнюю минуту!  
* * *  
Через три дня другое интранское торговое судно подошло к берегам Барунди. Капитан сам не знал, что заставило его отдать приказ причаливать. Впоследствии утверждалось, что причиной всему была нехватка пресной воды.  
По какому-то наитию команда провела корабль мимо опасных мест, где нашли свою гибель немало судов. Бросив якоря, интранцы увидели, кто был их лоцманом. На берегу стояла туземная девушка, в юбочке из листьев, с десятком амулетов на обнажённой груди. Они-то, амулеты, и сверкали на солнце, указывая путь кораблю. Правда, часть оберегов выглядели какими-то обугленными. Да и вместо волос на голове у девушки были жалкие, обгорелые клочья. Если бы не это – красавица была бы!  
– Добрые люди! – обратилась туземка к команде торгового судна. – Я вам укажу, где пополнить запасы. Но скажу и другое. За вулканом, в лесу лежит молодой человек. Он тоже интранец, матрос с погибшего корабля «Просперити». У нас тут вышла стычка с вальвийцами, поэтому он сейчас в забытьи. Но жить будет – это я вам говорю. Если вы его возьмёте на борт и долечите – не прогадаете, он отличный моряк!  
– Из уст такой красотки каждое слово – истина! – захохотал один из команды. – А ты не хочешь с нами в плавание?  
– Эй, руки прочь! – девушка отступила на шаг. – Мне надо в столицу вальвийцев, а когда ещё вас туда занесёт? Так что в другой раз, когда у меня отрастут волосы! Вспоминайте добром, оно к вам вернётся!  
…Мгвана знала: эти люди сделают всё как она скажет. Она не пошла смотреть, как забирают Энди – только знала, что всё идёт как надо, от одного из своих амулетов. Его она надела на шею моряку, когда врачевала его раны…

История пятая. Под любым парусом  
Когда выпадет следующий шанс? Могла бы Мгвана покинуть родную страну на борту этого корабля. Могла бы. Только расплатиться за это пришлось бы слишком дорого. «Голоса» могли сколько угодно уговаривать Мгвану, что «от неё не убудет», более того – что она «богиня» и никакие прикосновения смертных не могут её ни оскорбить, ни запятнать, ни вообще как бы то ни было затронуть. Девушка в это не верила – отвращение было сильнее. И даже не в отвращении дело. Просто от одной мысли, что пришлось бы находиться в замкнутом пространстве вместе с Энди, Мгване делалось нехорошо. Как бы она себя с ним держала, что бы сказала в своё оправдание, выстояли бы они вдвоём или нет против целой команды, одержимой низменными желаниями? Даже если Энди простил бы коварную туземку, даже если бы она, Мгвана, пустила в ход всю доступную ей магию – вряд ли это спасло бы жизнь матросу, едва оправившемуся от раны. В общем, как ни крути – а выходит, что Энди гораздо хуже с ней, Мгваной, чем без неё. Даже если они бы выстояли вдвоём, наперекор всему, и ступили победителями на вальвийскую землю – матрос Браун и миссия не ужились бы между собой, хуже чем зять с самой злой тёщей. Энди уже показал, как он понимает войну и защиту слабых. У него бы просто не хватило терпения ненавидеть, ждать, копить силы и знания. Либо он отвлёк бы Мгвану, либо опять наделал бы глупостей с трагическими последствиями…  
Оправдания… сожаления… Теперь уже неважно. Мосты сожжены, и вряд ли Мгване и Энди суждено ещё встретиться. Значит, надо думать только о миссии. И ждать следующего шанса. Следующего корабля. Лучше бы не вальвийского. А то пока он доплывёт – на нём живых не останется, кроме самой волшебницы. Или если и останутся – то в сильно покорёженном и несообразном виде.  
На судно из другой страны шансы, по правде говоря, невелики. И так за последнее время два интранских… Ну да если чего-то сильно хотеть – это непременно произойдёт. Только, что бы там ни плели «голоса», претит Мгване проситься, продаваться, вообще общаться с кем попало… Лучше уж она научится становиться невидимой.  
В поздний след мелькнула мысль: а если бы невидимой… да на том корабле… Нет. Это было бы слишком тяжело. Пусть уже не для Энди, но для неё самой…  
…Три года пролетели как один день – памяти не за что зацепиться. Мгвана совсем перестала показываться в родном селении – боялась встретиться глазами с матерью. Племя барунди затаилось. Залечивало раны и молилось всем богам о мире и спокойствии. Вальвийцы тоже особо не зверствовали. Остановились на уже захваченных позициях и вытягивали из леса, земли и людей всё, до чего могли с этих позиций дотянуться.  
Мгвана продолжала пробавляться мелкими пакостями. Так, между делом, только чтобы не растренироваться. В основном она занималась тем, что осваивала новые умения. Прежде всего невидимость, а кроме того – полёты на дальние расстояния, изменение собственной внешности, чтение мыслей… Последнее занятие казалось Мгване отвратительным. Даже не с точки зрения морали, а просто – ну как людям не жаль загружать свои мозги такой пустопорожней ерундой? Аж подслушивать стыдно и противно.  
А что касается изменений внешности, то чёрной волшебнице не хотелось – из тщеславия ли, или ради успеха миссии? – терять молодость и красоту. Девушке хватило того случая, когда у неё сгорели волосы. Поскольку никаких более серьёзных повреждений огонь ей не причинил, да и не мог причинить, то из-за погибшей причёски вполне даже стоило переживать. Нет уж! Отныне никакая сила не должна быть властна над её лицом и телом! Мгвана Нга Мохили постареет только когда сама того захочет!  
В таком настроении, всё более и более во всеоружии, ждала она своих парусов. Совсем не обязательно алых. Они могли быть какими угодно, вплоть до чёрных…  
Да так, собственно, и случилось.  
* * *  
Алла-Марица была не в духе. А впрочем, сложно быть в духе, когда тебе двадцать три года и ты капитан пиратского корабля, а в подчинении у тебя сплошь чудики и тупицы.  
Алла-Марица не была, по большому счёту, ни жадной, ни особенно жестокой. И не собиралась никому ничего доказывать, хотя и приходилось порой, или переустраивать мир. Она была просто из тех, о ком сказано: «Да нет, он не против существующего строя, ему наша звёздная система в принципе не нравится!» Алла-Марица ежеминутно жалела, что родилась не в том мире. В мире, где хоть и есть разумные животные, но есть зачем-то ещё и люди. Эта бледная черноволосая девушка ощущала себя волчицей. Даже не оборотнем – просто волчицей-воином. Отважной, беспощадной, свято соблюдающей свой собственный кодекс чести, готовой отдать жизнь за своих волчат – если бы они могли когда-нибудь у неё появиться…  
Ей пришлось много вытерпеть за свои странности. Ладно бы ещё – одеваться в кожу и металл и слушать немыслимую музыку. Но называть свои руки лапами, спать клубком на сеновале, бродить под луной и пытаться иногда есть сырое мясо? Более того, воровать для этого кур, как-то забывая об их разумности? Кто мог такое простить? Тем более в добропорядочной, буржуазной Гермайдии, где, ко всему прочему, любой и каждый боится вдруг обнаружить в себе, да и не в себе только, злобного и жестокого зверя. Все боятся, а девушка из хорошей семьи даже не пытается скрывать! Аллу-Марицу пытались и лечить, и запирать дома, и не только дома… Кончилось тем, что девятнадцатилетняя бунтарка прорыла подземный ход под оградой психиатрической лечебницы и сбежала в лес. А потом на море. Вроде не волчья стихия – но ведь и «морских волков» кто-то придумал не зря…  
…Капитан «Вервольфа» откинула волосы со лба и полной грудью вдохнула солёный ветер. Сколько можно вспоминать ту жизнь? Эта, теперешняя, при всём её несовершенстве, – лучшая из возможных. И к тому же требует массы забот. Как всегда – пока сама не сделаешь, никто не почешется. Двуногие чудики сожрали большую часть провианта. Придётся причаливать и охотиться в жарких и диких лесах. Хотя в этом глупом мире никакое живое существо не убьёшь и не съешь без того, чтобы тебя не сочли убийцей и извергом. Ничего не остаётся, кроме как искать заменители. Если и охотиться – то одной, тайно и потихоньку. Вот только интересно – неужели дикие племена, не знающие белковой синтетики, так и пробавляются одной растительной пищей? Алла-Марица не любила жаркие страны, её волчьему сердцу милее был север. Но раз уж завела пиратская дорога в эти края – надо отдавать приказ причаливать.  
* * *  
– А ну не тронь крокодильчика, злая белая женщина!  
– Ого! Экологическая полиция местного разлива! Ваш крокодильчик мало того что укусил меня за лапу – так ещё отборно обругал, гррр!  
– Конечно, коли ты его есть собралась! Пусти немедленно, он же крошечный! Фу, это только белые могут додуматься до такой мерзости!  
– А вот я как раз собиралась спросить – на, забирай своего монстрёнка, шустрая чёрная женщина! – вот вы тут живёте, так сказать, без цивилизации, неужели же обходитесь без мясной пищи?  
– Обходимся! И всех животных бережём, а они нас. Ай, глупый крокодилёнок, зачем же ты меня кусаешь-то? И кто тебя таким словам научил? Фу, плюх тебя в озеро!  
– Ну вот видишь, гррр! Ну и кому бы стало хуже, если бы я его съела? Это моя добыча! Была. Вырастет большой, закусает всё ваше племя…  
– Не закусает. Мы их умеем отваживать и живём в гармонии с лесом.  
– Ого, какие вы тут в Барунди слова знаете! Слушай, а почему я не видела, как ты подошла? Я была уверена, что охочусь в полном одиночестве…  
– И что у вас у всех за привычка – чувствовать себя на нашей земле как дома? Хотя скажу честно – обычно белые ломятся, как стадо бегемотов, а тебя я заметила не сразу, как ты вошла в лес!  
– Ага, и проворонила, как я пила крокодильи яйца! Кстати, вкусно. Значит, всё же я не такой плохой зверь!  
– А ты разве зверь, разбойница? Кого только не занесёт к нам кораблекрушение…  
– Во-первых, не разбойница, а пиратский капитан, гррр! Во-вторых, да, волчица, по недоразумению родившаяся человеком. В-третьих, какое кораблекрушение? Алла-Марица не такая дура, чтобы впилить свой фрегат в ваши глупые барундийские рифы! Даже если команда состоит из таких олухов, как у меня. Мы только хотели немножко поесть и продолжить плавание, гррр!  
– Ну и ели бы фрукты, так уж и быть… Кстати, слушай, а как ты к вальвийцам относишься?  
– Я к ним не отношусь. А вообще мне люди в принципе не нравятся. Хотя ты меня, признаться, удивила и заинтересовала.  
– Ты знаешь, взаимно! У меня впервые в жизни не получается прочесть чужие мысли. Тебя можно скорее почувствовать, чем услышать.  
– Похоже, ты первая, кто пытается меня понимать!  
– Похоже, ты уже прошла тот путь, о котором я только мечтаю! Ты ведь не родилась капитаном пиратов? А сумела подчинить кого-то своей воле…  
– Ох, это долгая история! Если хочешь, подруга, милости прошу на борт «Вервольфа»! Повоем с тобой на луну – я никому ещё не оказывала такой чести.  
– Спасибо, Алла-Марица! Кстати, меня зовут Мгвана. А в Ландрин мы когда-нибудь приплывём?  
– Посмотрим. Пиратские пути непредсказуемы… Пошли скликать моих лопухов, пока я не передумала! А тебя они не тронут, не бойся!

История шестая. Волчица и пантера  
– Слушай, я тебе своими разговорами корабль вести не мешаю?  
– Да нет, я давно уже делаю это автоматически. Сиди-сиди, мне ни с кем никогда не было так интересно!  
– А мне тем более! Расскажешь дальше, Алла-Марица? Ты остановилась на том, как долго блуждала по лесу и наконец вышла к морю…  
– Да, я вышла и села на песок, любуясь простором, чёрт его побери! И тут к берегу причалила вот эта самая посудина, тогда ещё не «Вервольф», а просто «Косатка». На побережье повысыпали жуткие раздолбаи, гррр! Они окружили меня и стали кричать, что я – их добыча. Я встала на четвереньки и завыла по-волчьи. Они подумали, что я с дуба рухнула, и слегка отступили. Тогда на берег сошёл их раздолбайский капитан. И сказал, что я «забавная зверюшка», гррр, и что он лично со мной разберётся. Пираты образовали вокруг нас кольцо. Капитан подскочил ко мне, я прыгнула навстречу, повисла на нём, пустила в ход когти и зубы. Он оттаскивал меня за волосы, за эту проклятую шерсть на голове, она тогда длинная была, не как сейчас. Я сильно его потрепала, только он меня в конце концов повалил и придавил к земле. Но я его так и не отпускала, гррр! Пираты всем миром еле оторвали. После чего капитан сказал, что я не женщина, а дьявол и что меня надо держать в трюме на цепи.  
– Что ж в море-то не бросил?  
– Э, подруга, нечисть не тонет – это во-первых, и потом – разве не лестно держать на цепи собственное чудовище, гррр? Я терпела и думала о мести. И радовалась, что мои волчьи повадки ограждают меня от глупых человечьих приставаний.  
– Ой, как я тебя понимаю! Я ради этого научилась становиться невидимой!  
– Завидую! Хотя, может, и не стоит. У меня не было, как у тебя, цели, но тем слаще оказалась моя месть, гррр! Раздолбаи любили вытаскивать меня на палубу и привязывать к мачте. Я смотрела, вот как ты сейчас смотришь, на то, как они управляются с кораблём. И мне казалось: это так легко! Оно со стороны, конечно, всегда так кажется, но стоило мне ощутить в лапах штурвал – как я к нему словно приросла. Но я забежала вперёд, гррр, извини, Мгвана. В один прекрасный день они привязали меня гнилым канатом. То есть это каждый раз был один и тот же канат, но на таком судне, как «Косатка», он не мог в конце концов не прогнить, гррр! Была как раз капитанская вахта. Я подскочила к нему сзади и столкнула его за борт. И тут же схватила штурвал. И почувствовала: корабль признал меня за хозяйку, послушался. Это же ощутили и пираты, застывшие где были и глядевшие на меня остановившимися взглядами. «Вахте стоять по местам!» – рявкнула я. И вот уже пятый год командую «Вервольфом», гррр!  
– С ума сойти! Интересно, я смогла бы так?  
– Не знаю, Мгвана, что-то я не уверена. Ни один капитан, кроме меня, не взял бы тебя на борт без надругательств того или иного свойства. И ты бы не отбилась – ни зубом, ни когтем, ни прыжком, ни наскоком. Ты слишком женщина, ты если и зверь – то кошка. Большая кошка, пантера, если хочешь. Но кошка. У тебя совсем другие подходы, другие запросы и другая судьба. Я бы не смогла так, как ты с этим своим Энди. Я бы не подпустила его к себе на пушечный выстрел, гррр! Или… знаешь, если бы мне посчастливилось найти своего волка, я бы уже не предала его до самой смерти. У нас с этим строго, и семья – воистину святое. Не надо передо мной оправдываться, я тебя не осуждаю. Просто ты – кошка. Мур, мяу, пустите на крышу, дайте кота… А потом бац лапой по морде – и поминай как звали. Хоть бы ещё котята остались…  
– Мне нельзя.  
– А вот уж этого я не понимаю и никогда, наверное, не пойму, гррр! Как бы я мечтала о целом выводке волчат в тёплом логове… Только вот не от кого.  
– И что – бросила бы море, корабль, свободу?  
– Конечно! Я что, от хорошей жизни пиратствую? Я просто нашла себе место под солнцем, где мне не мешают жить так, как я хочу, точнее – как могу себе позволить, гррр! Меня боятся, а значит – уважают. Я убиваю только тогда, когда без этого никак нельзя обойтись. Обычно всё так отдают… Я никогда не трогаю женщин и детей. И не беру пленных, и не торгую рабами. Хотя вовсе не страдаю манией воссоединять семьи или там оделять кого-то богатствами, отнятыми у кого-то другого. Плывите, отпускаю, живите дальше как хотите, а я поведу «Вервольфа» на наш пиратский остров, гррр! У меня там много сокровищ, у меня там красиво и уютно, когда-нибудь, когда ослабнут мои лапы и глаза, я там осяду и попытаюсь построить своё королевство. Только короля вот не дождусь… Скорее бы уж умереть и попасть в Дебри, как все звери, неважно – добрыми они были или злыми…  
– Ой, Алла-Марица, коли так рассуждать – не проще ли наложить на себя руки?  
– Лапы? Ты что?! Волк выбирает смерть только чтобы не попасть в клетку, гррр! Да и то… Я же сидела на цепи!  
– Значит, всё-таки любишь жизнь?  
– Люблю, хоть она и жестянка, а мечтаю о красивой смерти.  
– А я мечтаю о свободе Барунди! Любой ценой!  
– Что ж, может, и добьёшься. Может, я тебе в чём-то и помогу. Мне всё равно нечего терять и нечего искать, гррр! Кроме, повторяю, красивой смерти. Только я тебе скажу одно: твой кошачий эгоизм заставляет тебя выбирать очень длинные и непростые пути. Кстати, насколько я поняла, Энди тебе не пара и страдать он сейчас должен куда сильнее, чем ты. Он ведь не кот, а, наверное, собака. В самом хорошем смысле этого слова.  
– Да, это так… Не хочу вспоминать – больно. Только думается иногда: а есть ли на свете моя половинка?  
– Мне кажется – нету. Только мартовские гулянки в паузах основного дела, гррр!  
– Ужас какой, не хочу так! По-моему, Алла-Марица, ты просто завидуешь!  
– Может, и не без того, Мгвана. Я ведь действительно до сих пор ничья и такой, видно, и умру. Кстати, как ощущения?  
– Мои? Веришь ли, потрясающие! Если бы потом не такой ужас…  
– Но ты повторила бы всё сначала? Зная, чем всё кончится? Или начала бы заново, не зная, к чему это приведёт?  
– И да, и нет… Не знаю. Ничего уже не знаю! Когда мы приплывём в Ландрин?  
– А вот этого не знаю уже я…  
* * *  
В Вальвию они не могли попасть три с лишним года. Её величество королева Джорджиана бросила на борьбу с иностранными пиратами изрядную часть своего флота. Собственным пиратам, супротив того, она даже жаловала дворянские титулы… Алле-Марице не хотелось за здорово живёшь попасть в кровавую мясорубку. И Мгване приходилось слушаться своего капитана и подругу, да и «голоса» советовали затаиться.  
Об этих годах можно было бы рассказывать долго, но с завидной периодичностью одно и то же. Когда морская романтика становится рутиной, а приключения похожи одно на другое – это уже не тема для книги. Мгвана, грешным делом, часто врачевала раны тех, кому доставалось от Аллы-Марицы и её пиратов. Посылала пострадавшим кораблям попутный ветер, училась магией поправлять паруса и такелаж, заделывать пробоины. Благо практики хватало и на родном «Вервольфе». Тамошние «раздолбаи» быстро признали негритянскую девчонку судовым медиком, коком и чуть ли не всеобщей нянькой. Капитаншу они только боялись, а в ответ получали презрение. Мгвану пираты по-своему полюбили – наверное, потому, что она сумела разглядеть в каждом из них остатки человеческих чувств. Может быть, если бы чёрная волшебница могла себе позволить остаться навсегда с этой морской компашкой – ей, Мгване, удалось бы создать на пиратском острове приемлемое государство. Тем более что и Алла-Марица смотрела на добрые поступки подруги сквозь пальцы – ей, по большому счёту, было всё равно.  
Обе девушки были очень разными и всё же похожими. Им никогда не надоедало говорить и спорить, пускай об одном и том же, пускай ни одна ни разу не убедила ни в чём другую… Жаль, что в те дни никто не мог написать с подруг картину – как они стоят рядом, в одинаковых штанах и куртках, с шарфами, одинаково повязанными вокруг коротко стриженных голов… Только у одной волосы прямые – у другой курчавые, одна чернокожая – другая мертвенно бледная, одна кареглазая – у другой глаза жёлто-зелёные, жутковатые… Жаль, что то время осталось только в памяти Мгваны!

История седьмая. Рубиновая луна  
Шла ночная капитанская вахта. Мгвана тоже не спала – сидела, как всегда, по-турецки на палубе и болтала с Аллой-Марицей. Правда, та сегодня трепаться была не охотница и вообще пребывала в каком-то странно меланхолическом расположении духа. Смотрела на звёзды и что-то подсчитывала в уме. Наконец сказала:  
– Знаешь, подруга, завтра мы берём курс на Вальвию!  
У Мгваны стукнуло сердце. Но она всё же спросила, высоко подняв брови:  
– Но как же? Ведь в тех водах ничего не изменилось! Тебя, корабль и команду ждёт там верная смерть! Да и меня заодно.  
– Тебя-то – нет, насколько я что-то понимаю в твоих способностях, гррр! Тебя судьба побережёт – ведь ты ещё не выполнила свою миссию! А со мной всё так и так скоро будет кончено. Через несколько месяцев мне стукнет двадцать семь, и Чёрная луна встанет в зените над моей головой. И тогда я совсем уже не смогу находиться в этом – не моём – мире, гррр! Меня просто снесёт с катушек, буду жаждать крови и бросаться на всех подряд. Так вот, пока этого не случилось – лучше я тебе помогу. Ты приблизишься к своей цели, а я достигну своей, гррр!  
– А пираты твои?  
– Эти олухи? Чего их жалеть?  
– Ну так… всё живые люди…  
– А их навряд ли казнят. Ну посадят в тюрьму, сошлют в рудники или, извиняюсь, в колонии…  
– Алла-Марица, давай ты их спишешь на берег!  
– Добрая ты, Мгвана! Чтобы их опять подобрали какие-нибудь нехорошие люди, гррр?  
– А ты их высади на острове! Пусть там начинают новую жизнь!  
– На острове? Оу! Я только собралась перед смертью немножко поробингудствовать, гррр! В смысле – завещать все мои сокровища тебе, на дело освобождения Барунди. А если там окажутся эти лопухи – не видать тебе ни монетки, ни камушка!  
– Разве они знают, где твой тайник?  
– В принципе – нет. Вечно дерутся из-за своих мелких тайничков со своей долей добычи, гррр! Но если они осядут на острове – они обыщут каждую пядь земли, а потом поубивают друг друга!  
– Эх… Ну если цинично – то это случится до того, как кто-то из них выберется с острова?  
– Думаю, на это на всё вообще больше недели не уйдёт, вот на то, что я сказала, гррр!  
– О боги, о чём мы только говорим? Ну, а если их высадить где-то ещё – они найдут дорогу на остров?  
– Кто их знает? На карте его нет, я всегда водила туда «Вервольфа» сама и по приборам, гррр! Ладно. Странно ты на меня влияешь, Мгвана Нга, но мне уже, однако, всё равно. Спишу команду на берег.  
– Ура! Да, а я благодарю тебя за щедрый дар! Вот выучусь – доберусь до острова…  
– Лучше бы тебе сначала прибарахлиться золотым запасом! В Ландрине, я полагаю, без денег не учат, гррр!  
– Не получится. Ведь наш корабль пойдёт ко дну, всё, что на нём, погибнет, а всё, что на нас с тобой, отберут… О небо, как мы спокойно это обсуждаем! Алла-Марица, неужели же ты погибнешь, а я останусь в живых? Отговаривать тебя не буду, бесполезно, но как мне жить в ожидании этого и как жить потом?  
– Бросила бы ты свои сантименты, гррр! А то я неизвестно что подумаю. Я капитан, я решила. Моя последняя воля уже готова. Координаты острова – у меня на шее, в медальоне. Отдам тебе, когда сменюсь с вахты.  
– Спасибо, сестра-волчица! А я взамен надену тебе один из своих амулетов. Чтобы было тебе по вере твоей. Хоть и жаль мне тебя – загнала сама себя в угол и пропадёшь ни за грош…  
* * *  
Много дней и ночей подруги, сменяясь, вели опустевший корабль к вальвийским берегам. Пираты ушли не прощаясь с капитаншей, но на Мгвану оглядывались долго и с тоской. Сейчас чёрная волшебница могла только радоваться, что за эти годы хоть как-то приобщилась к морскому делу и что на её стороне магия…  
…В вальвийских территориальных водах «Вервольф» заметили сразу. Два фрегата её величества подошли с двух сторон и открыли пальбу. Девушки отбивались как могли – Алла-Марица ядрами, Мгвана молниями собственного производства. Одно судно они пустили ко дну. Но только зря они накинулись на него обе сразу, тем более когда одной из них приходилось одновременно и маневрировать, и палить. На втором фрегате в это время потушили пожар, подвели судно вплотную к «Вервольфу» и, сами как последние пираты, взяли корабль на абордаж. У вальвийцев был приказ королевы: всех злодеев брать живыми и доставлять в Ландрин.  
Бой продолжился на палубе пиратского судна. Алла и Мгвана сражались спина к спине, яростно, с визгом. Капитан «Вервольфа» расстреляла все патроны в пистолете, сломала об кого-то шпагу, ещё кого-то угостила кинжалом в горло – к сожалению, гад стоял далеко и оружие снова было не достать… Тогда, в ближнем бою, Алла-Марица пустила в ход когти и зубы. И только когда на неё навалились пятеро, опрокинули и скрутили – она сдалась. Кажется, потеряла сознание, продолжая мысленно молить о смерти. Но вслух она не сказала бы ни слова…  
Чёрная волшебница прекратила сопротивление в тот самый момент, когда упала её подруга. Да к этому времени уже и кончался внутренний огонь, и амулеты начинали молить природу-мать о подзарядке… Кольцо вокруг Мгваны всё сужалось, правда, вальвийцы сильно опешили, когда чертовка просто опустила руки и застыла на месте. Они ждали нового сокрушительного нападения. Прошло три… пять минут жуткой тишины. И один самый отчаянный воин её величества наконец вошёл в круг, завернул девушке руки за спину и связал верёвкой.  
Когда все покинули борт «Вервольфа», осиротевший корабль словно позволил наконец воде хлынуть через пробоины в трюм и начал медленно погружаться.  
…До самого Ландрина от подруг никто не добился ни слова. Они даже между собой не разговаривали. Алла-Марица закрывала глаза, закусывала нижнюю губу и не переставала призывать смерть. Мгвана молчала из солидарности. Девушка и не пыталась стать невидимой или исчезнуть. Подруга всё равно обречена и никуда не побежит, даже если она, Мгвана, устроит ей побег. Значит, надо быть вместе до последнего!  
* * *  
Королева Джорджиана, как всегда, устроила из казни двух морских разбойниц зрелищный и жестокий спектакль. На огромной площади, освещённой факелами, – два столба, две поленницы, две девушки со связанными за спиной руками, прикрученные к столбам лицом к толпе, на всеобщее обозрение. Их наготу не прикрывало ничто, кроме амулетов, – у белой одного, у чёрной – целой грозди. Обереги жглись и не давались никому в руки. Под это дело Мгване удалось сберечь и тяжёлый тевтонский медальон с координатами пиратского острова и прядью волос Аллы-Марицы…  
Её величество взмахнула с балкона платком, и в злодеек полетели камни, стрелы и копья. Участвовать хотелось всем…  
Первый камень ударил Мгвану в плечо и отскочил. «Да ну вас, – скучая, подумала девушка. – Зажигайте уж скорее!» Собственной боли она не ощущала совершенно. Только боль подруги, и напрягала все силы, чтобы Алла-Марица умерла не мучаясь. И камни не долетали до волчицы, и только чьё-то огневое, метко пущенное копьё с восторгом приняла она в грудь.  
Алла-Марица вскрикнула, будто в битве. И ещё успела бросить в толпу, или, скорее, в небо:  
– Здравствуй, моя красивая смерть! Я иду в Дебри, оу!  
Это были первые и последние слова, слетевшие с её губ со времени её пленения. Тёмная кровь хлынула из раны, голова бывшего капитана пиратов свесилась на грудь. Аллы-Марицы больше здесь не было, она ушла.  
А её величеству не нужны были никакие показания этой, ныне уже казнённой, пиратки. Джорджиана и так знала, чьё имя вычёркивать из списков своих врагов. Капитан «Вервольфа» была личностью, известной от полюса до полюса. Вот если не мольбы о пощаде, то какие-нибудь оправдания, даже проклятия в собственный адрес из уст Аллы-Марицы королеве любопытно было бы послушать. Но волчица не доставила её величеству этого удовольствия. Да и убили пиратку как-то быстро… Может, со второй, неизвестной, получится интереснее?  
…Мгвана беззвучно оплакивала подругу, по-прежнему не ощущая боли от ударов и ран. Когда Джорджиана, отчаявшись, отдала приказ поджигать костёр, чёрная волшебница со вздохом облегчения остановила своё сердце. И умерла, к разочарованию толпы, без единого звука. Сознание девушки постепенно затуманилось, и она оказалась в полной темноте и тишине. Впрочем, ненадолго. Услышала знакомый голос:  
– С последней инициацией тебя!

История восьмая. Обломинго – птица вещая  
Костёр прогорел только к утру. Всё это время Мгвана пребывала в забытьи. «Голоса» что-то говорили, но смысл слов до сознания девушки не доходил. Пока Мгвана не услышала ясно и чётко:  
– Ну иди, восставай из пепла, пока все разошлись, а убирать пепелище ещё не явились!  
Девушка послушалась. Ей не потребовалось никаких усилий, чтобы вернуться в своё тело. Точнее даже – сначала вновь его собрать, восстановить… Она просто отряхнулась и пошла. На ходу наколдовала себе одежду вроде той, что носили белые женщины из вальвийской фактории в Барунди. Все амулеты и медальон Аллы-Марицы заняли законные места у Мгваны на груди, под глухим воротом. Будто ничего и не случилось. Только тупой болью колола сердце утрата да рождалась в сознании холодная решимость – получить с них плату по полной…  
Остаток ночи и раннее утро Мгвана провела в тёмных зарослях дворцового парка. В восьмом часу двинулась покорять Ландрин.  
Очень скоро чёрная волшебница поняла: ничего, о чём она мечтала и к чему стремилась, в этом, воплощающем зло, городе нет и в помине. Большинство населения просто неграмотно. Женщина в университете – нечто невозможное в принципе. Максимум на что можно рассчитывать – это три-четыре класса образования. Да и то не тогда, когда ты чернокожая, без денег и приехала из колонии своим ходом, а не была кем-то привезена.  
Ну что – пробираться на пиратский остров за сокровищами, завещанными подругой? Перебираться в другую страну – помнится, и Энди, и Алла-Марица говорили, что на их континенте уже давно есть скоростные программы для обучения взрослых всем наукам сразу. Хотя, конечно, и в Интранских Штатах, и в Гермайдии образование доступно не каждому, но общий уровень – совершенно не такой, как здесь! Хоть бы кто из них двоих, о ком так болит сердце, сказал вовремя Мгване, как обстоят дела в Вальвии! Хотя вряд ли и один, и другая бывали на этой земле дальше какого-нибудь из портов…  
…Вечерело. Мгвана сидела на ступеньках заднего крыльца некоей церковно-приходской школы. На всякий случай девушка стала невидимой. Хотя за весь день никто не узнал в ней ту, которую вчера сожгли на площади. Впрочем, этого Мгвана не слишком-то и опасалась. Вряд ли кто разглядел и запомнил её лицо – только цвет кожи и амулеты…  
Всё же Мгвана стала невидимой, чтобы спокойно подумать. Может быть, так и ходить на занятия – невидимкой? Сначала в церковно-приходскую, потом в гимназию какую-нибудь, в университет… Не хотелось бы так, конечно. Мгвана привыкла в красках представлять себе, как удивляет высокомерных вальвийцев своими успехами в учёбе. Ну да что там Алла-Марица, упокой Дебри её душу, говорила про кошачий эгоизм и про длинные пути? Попробовать, что ли, без них? Ещё можно поискать какую-нибудь сельскую школу, где работают энтузиасты, мечтающие нести просвещение в массы. А там, глядишь, подвернётся попутный транспорт к пиратскому острову и к тому континенту, где учат получше, чем здесь…  
Ой нет, хватит с неё кораблей, капитанов и дальних плаваний! Она, Мгвана, просто поднимется в воздух и полетит куда ей надо…  
Тут девушка застыла, поражённая внезапной мыслью. Проклятие, зачем она убила три года на ожидание корабля? Ведь могла бы значительно раньше научиться и летать, и переноситься на дальние расстояния… Уже бы давно знала всё про землю врагов, давно нашла бы, где учиться… А главное, не было бы этих лет на море, этой дикой дружбы, этой потери…  
«Эй, вы там, заразы! – мысленно обратилась Мгвана к «голосам». – Вам не судьба было мне сказать после того, как я отослала из Барунди Энди, что я не с того начинаю и выбрала неверный путь?»  
«Не судьба, конечно! – тут же прозвучал ответ. – Тебе надо было передохнуть, набраться сил и умений, подзабыть своего матросика и научиться ждать и ненавидеть…»  
«Ненавидеть я всегда умела! Но вы ведь только подумайте, что дальше-то получилось! Раз я так ждала корабля – то моя воля притянула в Барунди Аллу-Марицу и её «Вервольфа». И из-за меня волчица не смогла больше прятаться и спасаться, из-за меня направила корабль туда, где её ждала верная смерть!»  
«Ну уж это ты махнула! Разве не о смерти только и мечтала твоя подруга?»  
«Но не мечтала ведь на неё нарываться!»  
«Рано или поздно она бы к этому пришла! С её-то прогрессирующим душевным недугом! Думаем, про Чёрную луну она давно себе в голову забрала… Да и что тебе, кто она тебе? Случайная попутчица, с которой ты, к тому же, поимела неплохое наследство!»  
«Заткнитесь, а?»  
«Ты чего такая бешеная? Мы не хиппи, мы не панки, что ли? Ты ещё пожалей, что ваша дружба не успела стать чем-то большим!»  
«Не совсем понимаю, что вы имеете в виду, но явно какую-то гадость! Скверные создания, зачем вы всё это допустили?»  
«Чтобы ты научилась восстанавливаться после трагедий. Чтобы умела умирать и воскресать. Ну и, повторяем, золотишко с камушками тоже лишними не будут…»  
«Ну вы и гады ползучие! Что ж дальше-то?..»  
«Дальше, дорогуша, ты ещё об одной вещи забыла. Тебе надо сделать операцию, чтобы гарантированно стать бесплодной! В Вальвии этого не умеют, так что по-любому тебе надо на другой континент. В Интране могут помочь бесплатно, там сейчас большое поветрие по части стерилизации, тем более им явно невыгодно, чтобы плодилось чёрное население…»  
Мгвана ответила страшным проклятием из репертуара покойной капитанши «Вервольфа». И прибавила:  
«Да ну вас к чёртовой матери! Пойду-ка я временно в монастырь! Заодно хоть начальное образование там получу!»  
«Ну-ну, а мы на тебя полюбуемся!»  
* * *  
Бог белых – это, конечно, злой и несправедливый Бог. К тому же большой лицемер и любитель, чтобы к нему подлизывались. Но, по идее, его служители должны быть милосердны к любому и каждому.  
Мгвана отказалась от мысли учиться, будучи невидимой. И решила проверить вариант своей идеи об энтузиастах народного образования. Интересно, существуют ли хотя бы теоретически среди вальвийцев приличные люди?  
Девушка не стала наведываться на остров и черпать из наследства Аллы-Марицы, дабы внести за себя щедрый вклад в обитель. Всё же наличие подобных средств у выходца из колоний могли неправильно понять. Деньги, конечно, запечатывают уста, но проще было сочинить жалостную историю о том, что она, Мгвана, была служанкой в одной семье, недавно приехавшей из Барунди в родную Англию. Но белые хозяева были убиты разбойниками, и осталась она, бедная Мэгги, одна на свете…  
Молодая послушница, заведовавшая странноприимным домом при монастыре под Ландрином, историю сглотила. Мгване даже неловко стало, что обманула такую милую и добрую девушку, которая всех жалеет и просто не может никого ни презирать, ни унизить. Может быть, она одна из тех, гипотетических, приличных вальвийцев? Может быть, эта Мэй сумеет сделать так, что новую обитательницу убежища не только будут использовать на грязных работах, но и допустят в школу? Обитель-то обширная, и чего в ней только нет…

История девятая. Kyrie eleison (Господи помилуй (греч.) , или Мы накуролесим!  
Мэй Мидсаммер выросла в монастырском приюте. Никогда не знала никакой другой жизни, кроме той, что шла внутри стен обители. Вроде и не стремилась узнать, что там снаружи, счастливая тем, что может делать людям добро. Но и постриг принимать Мэй не спешила. Ей было семнадцать лет.  
Всего семнадцать, а в обители про неё рассказывали чудеса. Она не боялась никакой тяжёлой работы, никакой грязи. Она ходила за больными, облегчала их телесные страдания и, что не менее важно, выслушивала их исповеди. Люди, нашедшие приют в стенах монастыря, могли быть уверены: дальше Мэй их тайны никогда не пойдут. Конечно, монахини пытались ограничить круг обязанностей юной послушницы общением с такими же, как сама, молодыми девушками, пусть даже многие из них – изрядные грешницы… Или, ещё лучше, пусть бы Мэй ходила за маленькими детьми, за подкидышами, такими же, как она сама. Но не такова была Мэй Мидсаммер. Ей хотелось везде успеть и всем помочь. Она не боялась и не брезговала общаться и с нищими, и с бродягами. И самые непростые, грешные души зачастую поворачивались к ней лучшими сторонами, каких и сами доселе не подозревали в себе.  
Но это ещё не всё. Главная легенда обители, история, которую очень не любила рассказывать сама Мэй, но которая словно шла впереди неё, окружала её облаком молвы и славы, будто беззвучным шёпотом всех, кто её знал, – история состояла в следующем.  
Пару лет назад случился очередной мятеж сторонников прежней династии. Претендент на престол долго прожил за границей, будущих подданных ни в грош не ставил и в отряд к себе набрал разных проходимцев. Что ни говори про её величество королеву Джорджиану, не этим людям было свергать её с трона. Мятежники были отброшены от Ландрина. Остатки рассеянного отряда, в том числе сам претендент, пытались найти приют в странноприимном доме. То есть это они так представлялись – бедными и несчастными, а сами задумали чёрное дело. Под покровом ночи заминировать подвал дома, где нашли приют старики, женщины и дети. А наутро претендент собирался встать, держа зажжённую спичку рядом со шнуром, и требовать корону!  
Но получилось так, что в ту душную июльскую ночь Мэй Мидсаммер не спалось. И в самый глухой предрассветный час пятнадцатилетняя послушница спустилась в погреб взять жбан с компотом, попить прохладного… Пока шуровала по полкам – в подвал спустились трое из давешних бродяг, попросивших вчера приюта. Эти люди были из числа тех немногих, кто не понравился Мэй с первого взгляда, в ком ей не виделось ни одной светлой черты. Девушка стояла так, что бродяги её не видели. Она затаилась и превратилась в слух, да и глаз с подозрительных личностей тоже не сводила. И видела, как осуществлялся новый Пороховой заговор.  
Мэй дождалась, пока негодяи всё закончили, выбралась, чуть дыша, из погреба и, чтобы не так было страшно, пошла будить хоть кого-нибудь из своих друзей.  
В подвал они вернулись втроём – послушница и с ней два дяденьки из столярной мастерской. Оба они застыли на пороге, сонно моргая и пытаясь понять, впрямь ли видят перед собой взрывное устройство. А Мэй долго так не выдержала. Она выдернула шнур из бочки с порохом и бросила в окошко. Тогда только отмерли её помощники. И втроём они пошли запирать спящих злоумышленников в комнатах.  
Наутро в обители уже была королевская гвардия, которая и забрала заговорщиков в Ландрин. Её величество истории то ли не узнала, то ли сама её и замолчала. Джорджиане или кому-то из её военачальников невыгодно было, чтобы все узнали: претендент не был убит или захвачен в плен в том решающем бою…  
Вот так и получилось, что Мэй Мидсаммер стала героиней местного масштаба. Искать правды в Ландрине её друзья частью не имели возможности, а частью не хотели – устав монастыря предписывал смирение… Да и самой Мэй слава была ни к чему.  
* * *  
Мгвана-Мэгги присматривалась к юной патронессе странноприимного дома и никак не могла понять: неужели и впрямь бывают такие хорошие, безупречные люди, тем более здесь? Она, эта Мэй, верит в то, что делает, и пожинает плоды своей деятельности! Может, и в самом деле побольше бы таких, как эта девушка, – и поменьше будет жадных захватчиков чужой земли? И вот ведь живёт человек, просто дарит людям свою доброту, просто не может жить по-другому! В отличие от всех, кого Мгвана близко знала, Мэй никогда не декламировала о своём предназначении, о жертвах, на которые ради него идёт, и всегда была уверена в себе. Почему самой чёрной волшебнице не дано пройти таким путём?  
Ответ нашёлся быстро. Кому нужна её доброта? Проблем родного племени не решит никакое милосердие, оно может только продлить агонию. А вальвийцам чернокожая не указ… Что ж, судьба, как видно, у Мгваны такая – быть злом от зла. А пока – хоть не показывать этого, пожить в спокойном мире, где все к тебе нормально относятся – пока ты не пытаешься высовываться из рамок, определённых твоим положением… Хорошо, что Мэй эти рамки понимает достаточно широко, что ей приятно видеть, как бедная Мэгги постигает азы грамоты…  
Мгвана училась легко и с удовольствием, с осознанием того, что это она может получить только извне, а не наколдовать сама. Иногда вечерами перед мысленным взором девушки появлялась Алла-Марица со своей неповторимой волчьей усмешкой. Показывала острые клыки и говорила:  
«Ну что, кошара, пригрелась у огня? Может, ты сейчас воплощаешь свою истинную мечту, гррр? Учиться ради того, чтобы овладевать знаниями, и немножко ради того, чтобы тебя ставили в пример остальным? Ох, подруга, попомни про мой остров!»  
«Помню, капитан! И о предстоящей операции помню, и о грядущих университетах…»  
…Устами погибшей подруги говорила истина. Мгване было жаль, что уже, совсем незаметно, подходит к концу последний, четвёртый год её обучения в монастыре. Когда она закончит местную школу – ей, чёрной волшебнице, больше незачем будет здесь оставаться. Хотя здешние обитатели другого мнения… Спасибо им, конечно, за всё, но что бы они понимали! Чем ближе был день прощания, тем яростнее просыпалась в девушке жажда действия – или Мгвана сама подогревала её в себе, ввиду предстоящих житейских бурь? Благость и доброта – конечно, отлично, но ведь монастырь стоит на непростом месте! Чёрная волшебница точно знала: прежде здесь было крупное языческое святилище, и в стенах обители ещё можно найти священные камни и деревья. Они не раз пытались заговорить с девушкой, и сейчас она наконец решила прислушаться. Что-то будет, что-то непременно случится!  
* * *  
В один из последних дней, проведённых Мгваной в обители, девушка, делившая келью с Мэй Мидсаммер, покинула монастырские стены и устроилась в Ландрине на хорошее место. Патронессе было, видимо, одиноко и неуютно, и почему-то она выбрала новой соседкой чернокожую Мэгги. То есть не выбрала, а очень вежливо спросила:  
– Милая Мэгги, ведь ты живёшь одна – не хочешь ли перебраться ко мне?  
Мгвана согласилась. В ушах у неё настойчиво звенело: «Что-то будет!» – а Мэй она всё-таки не смогла разгадать до конца. Та оставалась при своих обязанностях, заботах и радостях, а постриг всё же принимать не спешила.  
Об этом мнимая Мэгги и заговорила с девушкой перед отходом ко сну.  
– Ой, я сама ещё ничего не поняла, – в раздумье сказала Мэй, снимая платок и вынимая шпильки из роскошных каштановых волос. – Вроде и из обители уходить не хочу, да и некуда, а вот словно что-то не пускает под монашеское покрывало!  
– Ну и правильно! Знаешь, по-моему, нет ничего глупее, чем умереть девушкой. Ой, прости, тебе негоже такое слушать! Ты такая хорошая, что у тебя должно быть всё по-честному и красиво. Кто-нибудь и отсюда позовёт тебя замуж, может, тебе ещё и выбирать придётся!  
Смущённая Мэй не сказала ничего. Неслышно прошла к окошку, покрошила на подоконник хлеб – для птичек. Мгване они безумно нравились, хоть и не яркие, как на её родине. Чёрная волшебница и раньше слышала о том, что Мэй с ними дружит, и от этого местная героиня сильно выигрывала в глазах своей новой соседки.  
Воробьи и синички всё время хихикали, но Мгвану приветствовали весьма учтиво. Глядя, как Мэй кормит птичек и играет с ними, чёрная волшебница вдруг поймала себя на мысли: да она напоминает Аллу-Марицу, вот только чем?  
Уже под утро Мгвана проснулась от внезапной мысли: да тем, что Мэй тоже, пусть и неосознанно, ведёт себя так, словно она ближе к животным, чем к людям… Чёрная волшебница закрыла глаза, пытаясь то ли обдумать своё открытие, то ли снова уснуть. Но тут юная соседка заворочалась во сне, и до слуха Мгваны долетело несколько бессвязных фраз:  
– Грегори, где ты? Как ты без меня?.. Прости, что я умерла… позволила себя убить…  
Несколько всхлипываний – и всё стихло. Негритянка не успела, хотя собиралась, подойти к Мэй и разбудить, спросить, в чём дело – кошмар, видимо, кончился сам собой.  
Утром Мгвана всё же спросила:  
– Слушай, Мэй, тебе что-то плохое приснилось сегодня ночью? Ты плакала во сне и звала какого-то Грегори…  
– Ой, ничего не помню! Хотя девушка, которая жила со мной раньше, говорила, что со мной это бывает…  
В этот миг чуткий слух волшебницы уловил за оконцем щебет и шуршание. То ли птички что-то обсуждали, то ли вновь подали голос языческие святыни…

История десятая. Прогулка по Дебрям  
Прошло несколько дней. Как-то вечером Мэй задержалась в лазарете, и птичек кормила Мгвана. Они любили её не меньше, чем свою хозяйку, а доверяли, может, даже и больше. Видно, чувствовали человека, живущего в гармонии с природой. Девушка мило болтала с пернатыми, и кто-то из них первым сказал:  
– Знаешь, нам кажется, что Мэй – тоже птичка! Только большая.  
– Ой, и я заметила! – распахнула глаза Мгвана. – А вы ей об этом не говорили?  
– Говорили, только она отмахнулась – мол, мечты это всё… А ведь вряд ли это чепуха. Иначе откуда бы ей знать наши воробьиные легенды?  
– Это вы о чём? Не о её ли снах?  
– О них самых! Ведь Грегори – это птичий святой! Есть такой обетованный мир, где звери и птицы живут как люди, а людей, пардон, нет совсем. Так вот, Грегори очень много сделал для этого мира, был грозой злодеев, одним из основателей обители, где дадут приют любому и каждому…  
– Почти как здесь, – вставила синичка, – только там повеселее, не на такой богословской основе.  
– Ну да, – продолжал воробей. – Даже после своей смерти Грегори продолжает помогать. Является в снах достойнейшим, поднимает их на борьбу с врагами, указывает, кому руководить обителью и кому быть её главным защитником.  
– Так этот мир существует? – спросила Мгвана. – Просто была у меня одна знакомая, которая очень бы хотела там жить… Считала себя волчицей, по недоразумению родившейся человеком. И всё мечтала после смерти попасть в Дебри…  
– Ну, в том мире много разных зверей, не только птицы… Мы за всех не поручимся – но наше племя знает наизусть все сказания того мира. Хотя нам туда не попасть – если только и впрямь в Дебри… И если есть люди, которым открыты картины того мира, – значит, они, наверное, бывшие звери или птицы. Ведь какие-то ворота между тем миром и этим всё же есть!  
– Что вы пытаетесь сказать? Что, умирая там, многие жители того мира воплощаются здесь в людей?  
– Ну, не знаем, насколько многие, но некоторые – явно. Вместо Дебрей. Я же самое главное рассказать не успел. У Грегори, когда он был совсем молодым, была любимая девушка. Красивая и отважная, трагически и нелепо погибшая в бою. И знаешь, Мэгги, как её звали? Мэй.  
– Но тогда всё становится на свои места! – закричала чёрная волшебница. – Интересно, благо для неё или зло, что она не помнит своих снов? Вроде бы благо – хотя мне жаль в этой ситуации Грегори. Получается ведь, что и в Дебрях не найти ему счастья?  
– Если рассуждать по-воробьиному – то Мэй должна стремиться в Дебри!  
– Но ведь это значит – стремиться к смерти! Отравить себе всю жизнь, решиться, может быть, на самоубийство – ведь, если я правильно понимаю, в Дебри попадают без разбору добрые и злые, грешники и праведники?  
– Говорят, что да. Любые разумные животные. Вот неразумные, говорят, становятся после смерти другими животными, или людьми, или даже сверхлюдьми – всякими там полубогами… А у нас, разумных, живущих как по-птичьи или по-звериному, так и по-людски, воздаяние бывает при жизни.  
– Хорошенькое воздаяние! – возмутилась Мгвана. – Чем заслужила Мэй свою гибель, тем более, как вы говорите, чуть ли не случайную, в расцвете молодости, красоты и любви? Если уж так случилось – могли бы ей позволить повидаться после смерти с Грегори! И даже не повидаться, а дождаться его и остаться с ним! А вместо того получается какая-то ерунда! Что-то не так в ваших Дебрях! Надо бы пойти разобраться!  
– Слышим большую птичью правду! – восхитились питомцы Мэй. А деревья и камни зашелестели, зашептались, отозвались в сердце чёрной волшебницы:  
– Дерзай, Мгвана Нга, дерзай!  
Тревожный ветер пронёсся над обителью, воздух сгустился, будто перед грозой, в окна повеяло первобытной силой… И так продолжалось до той минуты, пока в келью не вернулась Мэй. Усталая, но так и светившаяся тихой радостью. Не подозревавшая, какие страсти закипают вокруг её скромной особы…  
* * *  
Недолго суждено было Мэй оставаться в неведении. Не могла же Мгвана устраивать её счастье через её голову! В ту же ночь, ближе к утру, когда юной послушнице опять начал сниться кошмар, Мгвана усилием воли проникла в её сознание и запечатлела в памяти всё, что увидела глазами Мэй. Картины того мира и портрет отважного воробьиного воителя…  
А на другой день, после обеда, когда часть дел была закончена и все в обители имели законное право немножко передохнуть, чёрная волшебница обратилась к патронессе:  
– Послушай, Мэй, тебе никогда не говорили, что ты на самом деле воробьиха?  
– Ой, мои птички и с тобой поделились своими странными фантазиями? Забавно, и нелепо, и грешно, наверное…  
– Вот уж какой здесь грех? И ты знаешь, Мэй, ведь это правда, и я могу тебе это доказать!  
Послушница мелко закрестилась:  
– Неужели ты дьявол, Мэгги, или ведьма?  
– Да ну, глупости! Обычная дочь Чёрного континента, – бросила Мгвана. И силой своего взгляда спроецировала на стене полутёмной кельи яркую, цветную, озвученную картину – недавний сон Мэй.  
Девушка сначала не хотела смотреть. Но всё же глянула разок из-под ресниц – и больше не смогла оторваться от зрелища. Лицо её постепенно менялось, словно с сознания спадала пелена и Мэй становилась сама собой. Губы её полуоткрылись, в глазах застыли непролитые слёзы.  
– Грегори… – чуть слышно вымолвила она, когда импровизированный экран погас. – Я же должна была дождаться тебя в Дебрях! И что только я делаю в этом странном мире?  
Мгвана обняла девушку-птичку за плечи:  
– Ну, вообще-то ты здесь не прохлаждаешься… Многие благодаря тебе стали лучше, да в конце концов – ты же всех их спасла однажды… Может быть, для этого тебя и направили в наш мир. Обители будет очень тебя недоставать – если ты, конечно, решишься её покинуть.  
– Решайся! – вмешались птички. Они давно уже сидели на подоконнике, но до сих пор тихо…  
– Дайте подумать… – Мэй прижала холодные пальцы к вискам. – А если здесь кому-то будет плохо без меня?  
– Будет, конечно, – вздохнула мнимая Мэгги. – Не будь ты такой скромной – ты бы сказала по-другому: «А не развалится ли тут всё без меня, не пойдут ли прахом мои труды?» Вот этого ты можешь не бояться. Семена, брошенные тобой, упали на благодатную почву. Я чувствую людей, и я знаю, что говорю!  
– Благодарение Богу, если это так! – послушница преклонила колена перед иконой и положила земной поклон. – Только я ещё об одном думаю. Может быть, на самом деле Грегори и мне суждено умереть в один день? Ему там, а мне здесь? И если он прожил славную жизнь – то, может, и мне стоит прожить сколько мне на роду написано?  
– Да нет, – пискнул кто-то из синиц. – Грегори давно умер, а ты всё ещё здесь!  
– Пернатые, – вступилась Мгвана, – Мэй, возможно, совершенно права. В разных мирах время может идти по-разному. Другое дело – знать теперь обо всём и тянуть эту жизнь, и мечтать о смерти, и вянуть на корню, и ещё сделать кого-то несчастным оттого, что ты ему не достанешься… Лично я бы не смогла. Тем более когда можно просто встать и уйти.  
– Мэгги! Ты толкаешь меня на самоубийство?  
– Ни в одном глазу! Один раз, Мэй, ты уже умирала. Я, кстати, тоже, и могу подтвердить, что удовольствие ниже среднего. Я сумею открыть тебе путь просто так. И ничего с тебя за это не потребую. Ты только скажи – хочешь?  
– Хочу. И очень хочу! Только дай мне день на то, чтобы попрощаться с обителью…  
– С удовольствием! Всё равно открывать ворота надо ночью, в тот час, когда ты обычно видишь во сне Грегори…  
* * *  
В эту ночь соседки-заговорщицы так и не смогли уснуть. Мэй била дрожь, девушка куталась в одеяло и платок, говорить не могла… Мгвана лежала с открытыми глазами – прислушивалась к языческим святыням. Получалось, что всё должно было произойти так, как она и надеялась, как и успокаивала Мэй. Без крови, насилия и непристойностей. Легко, красиво и естественно, а потому безгрешно.  
– Пошли! – сказала чёрная волшебница, когда часы на башне пробили три.  
Девушки бесшумно оделись и тенями проскользнули в коридор, потом вниз по лестнице, вышли в монастырский сад.  
– Нам сюда, – Мгвана направила Мэй к маленькой часовне, приютившейся сбоку от странноприимного дома. – Здесь под полом есть священный языческий камень. Не бойся, это добрая сила, она тебя не обидит!  
В тёмном храме мнимая Мэгги указала послушнице-птичке, где встать. И напутствовала:  
– А теперь скажи что-нибудь умное! Или нет – просто скажи что Бог на душу положит, чем сердце успокоится!  
– Благодарю Тебя, Боже, – неожиданно ясно и проникновенно произнесла Мэй, – благодарю Тебя за то, что люблю Грегори!  
На полу, вокруг её ног, появилось тёплое свечение. Сияющий круг начал вращаться, оторвался от пола, взлетел, расширяясь, под своды часовни… И обе девушки увидели: они стоят как стояли, только под небом, луной и деревьями. Мгвана обнаружила себя на траве, а Мэй – на большом камне, видимо, том самом, священном. Только Мэй очень изменилась. Она теперь стала воробьихой. Не такой крошечной, как её приятели из сада, а птицей ростом Мгване по колено и одетой в красивое платье. Но, вне всяких сомнений, это была она – Мэй Мидсаммер.  
– Вот я и вернулась! – пискнула птичка, слетая с камня. – Спасибо тебе, Мэгги! О, Грегори, здравствуй!  
Навстречу Мэй уже летел прославленный воробьиный воитель, совсем такой, каким Мгвана видела его в подсмотренном девичьем сне. Видно было, что хоть он и воробей – но не зря его чтут все добрые звери и птицы и уважают злые в этом и других мирах! За спиной Грегори, на почтительном расстоянии, толпились самые разные животные, все на задних лапах и нарядно одетые, многие при оружии. Близко никто не подходил, не желая мешать свиданию.  
Грегори выглядел таким же юным, как Мэй. «Интересно, – подумала Мгвана, – сколько он здесь её прождал?» Но ни о чём спрашивать она не стала. Пусть эти двое побудут наедине, пусть им будет хорошо – ведь в земной жизни они не успели сказать друг другу ни словечка о любви, так поняла чёрная волшебница из чужих снов…  
Мгвана помахала воробьям рукой и нырнула в звериную толпу. Обитатели Дебрей изумлённо расступались перед невиданным созданием. Но вдруг девушка услышала над ухом знакомое «гррр!» и оказалась в объятиях крупной, закованной в доспехи волчицы.  
– Алка! – завопила Мгвана. – Алла-Марица! Такой ты и должна была стать! А глаза прежние…  
– Привет, подруга! Какими судьбами здесь?  
– Вот, грешным делом, святому Грегори невесту вернула…  
– А, я хоть и хищник, и пиратка, но таких, как они, уважаю! Они оба только что здесь появились, а тебя я и не различила сначала в полумраке, гррр! Прости, что не могла позвать ни на свадьбу свою, ни на крестины…  
– Ой, поздравляю! А много волчат?  
– Пятеро.  
– С ума сойти!  
– Не то слово! Пошли знакомиться?  
Но тут их прервали. Из поднебесья раздался громовой голос:  
– Что делает человек в Дебрях?  
– Исправляю ошибки местного начальства! – дерзко ответила Мгвана посреди всеобщего молчания. Алла-Марица попыталась показать ей большой палец, но волчьей лапой это оказалось затруднительно…  
– Это ты про Мэй, что ли? – уточнил голос. – Да соединилась бы рано или поздно эта знаменитая парочка, незачем тебе было и стараться!  
– Вас не спросила! Почему вы вообще заставляете ваших зверей становиться после смерти людьми? Многие же мучаются! Никогда не поверю, чтобы сами просили…  
– Ну поставил я, дух Дебрей, парочку экспериментов – закончилось-то всё хорошо! И жутко интересно было наблюдать, как они выпутаются…  
– Я запрещаю тебе это делать! Слышишь – запрещаю!  
– А я у себя дома! А ты в гостях! Звери, врассыпную, я сейчас поражу её молнией!  
– А я её собой закрою, – скучным голосом сообщила Алла-Марица.  
– Да и этого не нужно, – фыркнула сама Мгвана, – спасибо, конечно, но я ведь живой громоотвод!  
Дух, видимо, озадачился и ничем швыряться не стал.  
– Ладно, ступай, – сказал он наконец, – было бы в тебе побольше кошачьего – не выпустил бы из своих владений. Но ты здесь чужая. Ступай, больше тебе никого спасать не придётся!  
Чёрная волшебница простилась с подругой, как прощаются навсегда. Мэй и Грегори она так больше и не увидела. Пожалела мимоходом, что ей не разрешили остаться на их свадьбу – ведь могла бы и посажёной матерью невесты быть!  
* * *  
Выходя снова в своём мире из часовни, Мгвана немножко похулиганила. Силой своего взгляда изобразила на свежевыбеленной стене храма иконописный портрет Мэй Мидсаммер в человеческом облике. И наутро, перед службой, раззвонила по всему монастырю:  
– Я видела, как её забрали ангелы! Она слишком хороша для нашего мира!  
…Этот день был для чёрной волшебницы последним в школе и в самой обители. Переименованной, кстати, через пару лет в честь святой Мэй. Показательно, что, по слухам, фреска в часовне начала играть роль почти такую же, как гобелен с изображением Грегори в далёком мире зверей и птиц. Избранные удостаивались чести говорить со святой Мэй, не подозревая, что прикасаются к языческой двери между мирами…

История одиннадцатая. Три на три на три – и десять  
Устраивать свадьбы и создавать святых – это, конечно, замечательно. Но, покидая обитель, Мгвана чувствовала, что страшно устала от такой жизни. Тихо, красиво, благостно – даже каверзы какие-то сказочно-рождественские получились! И это вместо того, чтобы тряхнуть чёртову Вальвию!  
Чёрная волшебница сама удивлялась, сколько в ней вдруг открылось злости и человеконенавистничества. Неужели святая обитель все эти годы защищала её, Мгвану, от неё самой? Не много ли чести этим вальвийским святыням?  
Девушка пребывала последнее время исключительно в состоянии невидимости, чтобы не ввязаться в какую-нибудь свару. Ввязаться-то очень хотелось, только вот для будущего дела это было как минимум бесполезно. Зато когда «голоса» напомнили Мгване о предстоящей операции – чёрная волшебница встретила эту идею без обычного ужаса и возмущения. Наоборот, ей подумалось, что операция сделает её свободной в своих поступках, свободной от ответственности и переживаний. Поспособствует в дальнейшей учёбе и борьбе. И с лёгким сердцем, в полном сознании собственной правоты, Мгвана перенеслась в Интран.  
Кампания по стерилизации уже заканчивалась, за что «голоса» разворчались на свою подопечную: мол, раньше надо было думать, а не за монастырскими стенами прятаться! В результате девушке, рассчитывавшей на бесплатную операцию, заявили:  
– Конечно, много вас тут таких, и чем меньше – тем лучше бы, но пока много – не мешало бы ещё и денег с вас получить!  
И опять не захотела Мгвана быстренько сгонять на пиратский остров и вернуться с парой старинных монет или сверкающих камней. Так быстро в деньги их не обратишь, да и с большой вероятностью обвинят в краже…  
Ну хорошо же. После монастыря девушка не боялась ни шить, ни стирать, ни убирать, ни ходить за больными, ни в огороде копаться, ни возиться с животными… Она выходила из клиники с твёрдым намерением поступить куда-нибудь на место. Но буквально на соседней улице Мгвана увидела нескольких ребят с гитарами. Они играли красивую музыку и пели песню – очень старинную, чёрная волшебница не раз слышала её в монастыре. То была длинная баллада о разбойнике и девушке, ставшей потом святой.  
Мгвана замерла, остановилась – а потом подошла к парням. И подпела им – голосом неожиданно сильным и чистым.  
Прохожие стали останавливаться. Многие подходили к певцам и бросали монеты в шляпу одного из них.  
– Молодец, девка! – сказал обладатель шляпы, когда они допели балладу. – Останешься с нами?  
– До вечера точно останусь! – Мгвана сверкнула белозубой улыбкой. – А там посмотрим.  
…В сумерках, когда они уже пели балладу о кораблях – её негритянка тоже знала – на другой стороне улицы показался человек в тельняшке, с рыжеватой шкиперской бородкой и с деревяшкой вместо левой ноги. Как и все, он замедлил шаг, прислушиваясь, потом перешёл дорогу и поравнялся с певцами. Мгвана посмотрела в его открытое, обветренное лицо, заглянула невзначай в серые глаза – и замолчала на полуслове.  
Это был Энди Браун. Потрясённый куда сильнее, чем она. Ну и понятно, замелькали мысли в голове волшебницы, ему сейчас должно быть года тридцать два, столько и на лице написано. А она-то смотрится такой, какой и была, когда они расстались. В монастыре Мгвана выглядела на свои годы и позволяла времени брать над собой власть. Но, покинув обитель, сразу включила колдовство…  
И вот теперь они двое стоят и смотрят друг другу в глаза. И слов друг для друга у них нет – даже не потому, что на людях…  
Энди вздохнул и первым отвёл взгляд. Сунул руку в карман брюк, достал бумажку в десять долларов – всё, что у него оставалось за душой. И не в шляпу положил, а протянул Мгване, не глядя больше ей в лицо. Она, так же не поднимая глаз, взяла купюру, перегнула пополам. И тем же движением, что моряк, сунула её в карман джинсов. И ещё усмехнулась.  
Энди повернулся и пошёл – механически, будто заводная игрушка. Мгвана смотрела ему в спину, и тут у неё снова прорезался голос. Она присоединилась к певцам:  
Белый парус растает в тумане за синей волною…  
Вот такая любовь получилась у нас, капитан!  
Моряк не обернулся.  
…Ещё через пару часов уличные музыканты стали собираться по домам. Их старший, длинноволосый, с недавно отпущенной светлой бородой, честно отсчитал негритянке её долю заработанного.  
– Спасибо, но не возьму, – твёрдо сказала чёрная волшебница. – Моя доля – у меня в кармане. А остальное – вам. Счастливо, ребята! – с этими словами она зашагала прочь.  
– Девушка! – кричал ей вслед лохматый, уже надевший свою шляпу. – Может, телефончик оставите?  
– А нету! – бросила Мгвана, уходя в сторону клиники.  
* * *  
Эту ночь девушка провела невидимкой в больничном парке. Не спала – колдовала над Эндиной банкнотой, превращая её в неразменную. Такая вот плата за любовь – а впрочем, чего ты хотела другого, Мгвана Нга? Пользуйся теперь…  
Весь следующий день чёрная волшебница сдавала анализы. А новым утром легла под нож. Легла спокойно, без страха и сожалений. Но под наркозом ей привиделся Энди. Глаза – будто две бездны, жирно зачерченные простым карандашом… Утонуть бы там, пропасть без возврата!  
…Мгвана очнулась на каталке в коридоре, под капельницей, с глазами, полными слёз. Сквозь боль в швах и кружение в голове всё пыталась что-то вспомнить, понять, высчитать. И наконец это ей удалось.  
Сегодня ей исполнилось двадцать семь. Если верить Алле-Марице – Чёрная луна должна стоять в зените над её, Мгваны, бесшабашной головой. Это проклятое светило будило в девушке злость, толкало на непоправимые поступки. Надо было вовремя сообразить и взять себя в руки! О боги, знал бы Энди, на что пошли его деньги! Он бы её, Мгвану, точно прибил. Или прирезал. И был бы при этом глубоко прав. Эх, чем смеяться ему в спину – надо было побежать за ним, догнать, объяснить хоть что-то и хоть что-нибудь спасти…  
Девушка рыдала так, что едва игла из вены не выскочила. Но никто из сновавших по коридору медсестёр даже не подошёл к ней. Видимо, принимали происходящее за последствия наркоза. А может, вообще думали: то, чего она хотела – она за свои деньги получила, плюс к тому же анонимность, чего ей, чернокожей, ещё надо?  
* * *  
В тот вечер, когда невидимка Мгвана скрылась в больничном саду, Энди Браун нанялся на корабль, ушедший наутро в южные моря. Чёрная волшебница больше никогда не узнала о нём никаких подробностей, только ощущала: всё хорошо. Поскольку, несмотря ни на что, её амулет моряк носил не снимая.

История двенадцатая. Встреча на пиратском острове  
Выйдя из больницы, Мгвана решила всё же наведаться туда, где хранились сокровища Аллы-Марицы. Побуждения волшебницей двигали сложные. То ли почтить память подруги, посмотреть, что сталось за эти годы с её несбывшимся королевством. То ли в самом деле запастись средствами к существованию, оставив Эндину неразменную купюру на самые крайние случаи…  
Девушка открыла медальон покойной капитанши. Пробежала глазами строчку с координатами, запечатлела в памяти план острова. Представила себе место назначения – и перенеслась туда.  
Пиратское королевство ждало и манило, как всегда, как и при жизни Аллы-Марицы. Мгване взгрустнулось: никогда уже подруге с волчатами не резвиться здесь… Постояла чёрная волшебница, склонив голову, возвращаясь мысленно в Дебри. Наконец сказала вслух, но чуть слышно:  
– Ну что, капитан, вот я и выполняю твою последнюю волю! Пойду смотреть, цел ли тайник.  
Девушка прошла через заросли в глубь острова, к пещерам. Сюда она никогда раньше не забиралась, но, судя по плану, это должно было быть здесь.  
Мгвана зашла в первую тёмную пещеру. И вскрикнула от неожиданности: там кто-то был.  
– Какая встреча! – раздался из мрака знакомый голос. – Леди, вас в темноте не видно, но я вас узнал по одной взятой ноте!  
Вспыхнул фонарик, и чёрная волшебница увидела перед собой лохматого, в чью шляпу ложились деньги за песни.  
– Ой, привет! – воскликнула Мгвана. – А ты что здесь делаешь?  
– Ты не поверишь! – он тоже легко перешёл на «ты». – Буквально вот ты ушла – и на другой день у меня обнаруживается дядюшка-пират, который лежит при смерти и хочет завещать мне клад! Он мне долго и путано объяснял, как добраться, и ещё говорил, что его-то клад – это так, семечки, а вот хорошо бы найти, куда их сумасшедшая капитанша спрятала основные богатства… Ну не знаю, мне, по правде говоря, это не очень интересно, я и махнул-то сюда только из любви к приключениям.  
– О, тогда понятно, почему ты со мной так откровенничаешь! Хотя не боишься, что я сейчас тюкну тебя по голове?  
– Ты знаешь, не боюсь. Меня никто ещё ни разу не тюкнул, с тех пор, как мне посчастливилось найти одну странную штуку… Но, конечно, когда я сюда добирался – ни с кем не откровенничал. А про тебя я просто знаю, что ты бескорыстная…  
Про «штуку» девушка пока пропустила мимо ушей. Ей сейчас интереснее было другое:  
– Спасибо, а вот ты мне скажи – как же ты всё-таки сюда попал? Не мог же ты просить, чтобы тебя подбросили до острова, которого нет ни на одной карте?  
– Да нет, добрался до ближайшего порта – а там сам, на лодке!  
– Ого-го!.. Слушай, ведь если твой дядя ходил на «Вервольфе» – так я должна была его знать!  
– Его пиратское имя было Длинный Джек.  
– А, как же, прекрасно помню! Из всех наших он был, пожалуй, самым толковым мореходом. Неудивительно, что запомнил дорогу. И вообще неплохой он был дядька, даже жалко, что пират. Кстати, я теперь вижу – ты на него похож!  
– Я сын его сестры. А вот ты кто такая? Родственница всеобщей пиратской мамочки, та тоже вроде была чернокожая?  
– Не хочу тебя обманывать – я и есть Мгвана Нга Мохили, подруга и наперсница покойного капитана Аллы-Марицы. И наследница, между прочим.  
– Ого! Ну тогда мне всё с тобой понятно. Рад познакомиться – Алан. Алан Мейсон, ну да это не столь важно.  
– Будем знакомы. А на что бы ты пустил эти деньги?  
– Ой… Накупил бы конфет и раздал бы детям, дождь бы устроил из конфет. Каникулы бы закатил на весь город, чтоб аж устали веселиться! А потом… не знаю… отдал бы что осталось какому-нибудь детскому дому и опять бы… автостопом по всему свету! Ничего другого не прошу от жизни, а на эти свои странствия я всегда и сам заработаю, я привык!  
– Слушай, ты про какую там волшебную штуку говорил? По-моему, ты и без неё весьма симпатичен! До чего здорово, что на этом острове оказались именно мы с тобой, мы столкуемся! Послушай меня, Алан, я сама для себя, наверное, хочу того же, чего и ты, да только вот родом я из жаркой, пропадающей под вальвийцами страны. И Алла-Марица завещала мне свои сокровища непосредственно на освободительную борьбу. И вот когда моя страна сбросит иго – тогда можно будет устроить то, о чём ты сейчас говорил!  
– Вон оно как! Ты знаешь, Мгвана Нга, я не борец, я люблю мирную, весёлую жизнь, но только я знаю: без боя её не бывает. И умею постоять за себя и друзей. А ты мне тоже очень симпатична, ещё с того раза, как мы пели на улице. Так что давай с тобой заключим договор. Не какой-нибудь там формальный, а договор чести и доверия. Станем хранителями сокровищ и не дадим друг другу превратиться в драконов!  
– Ну давай руку, и пошли искать! А то вдруг здесь ещё до нас побывали другие пираты или их родственнички – не такие идеалисты, как мы с тобой!  
Парень с девушкой обменялись крепким рукопожатием и двинулись вперёд, во тьму, из пещеры в пещеру.  
* * *  
Тайник Длинного Джека оказался в целости и сохранности. Там было много отменного старинного оружия, вызвавшего у Мгваны гораздо больший интерес, нежели у миролюбивого Алана, и даже, пожалуй, неподдельный восторг. Впрочем, пиратский дядюшка припас для племянника и звонкой монеты…  
До главного тайника, завещанного Аллой-Марицей, тоже никто за эти годы не добрался. Чёрная волшебница помедлила, прежде чем отсчитать от входа нужный камень, и произнесла тихо, как молитву:  
– Во имя Дебрей, капитан, я пришла исполнить твою последнюю волю! Я безгранично доверяю человеку, пришедшему со мной. Мы поклялись во всём помогать друг другу. Пусти нас, Алла-Марица, в своё святилище!  
И не пришлось ничего отсчитывать. Фосфорические огоньки, похожие на волчьи глаза, засветились над одним из сталагмитов. Мгвана, и не подумав позвать на помощь Алана, легко отодвинула известковое образование в сторону и увидела сундук с сокровищами.  
– Гррр!.. – раздался в голове девушки голос подруги-волчицы. – Мне кажется, на этот раз тебе повезло! Насколько может повезти кошке, когда она встречает кота. Счастливого марта, гррр!..  
Мгвана вздохнула и ощутила ноющую боль в рубцах. Надо будет как-нибудь заняться и ликвидировать их к чёрту! Если, конечно, получится… Будь всё так просто с лечением и самолечением – не пришлось бы связываться с белыми докторами и их наукой…  
Чёрная волшебница тряхнула кудрями и обратила к Алану уже безмятежное, улыбающееся лицо:  
– Ну что, первый раунд мы никак выиграли! Какие будут предложения?  
– Ну, моя лодка к твоим услугам! Хотя, кстати, я так и не понял, как ты-то сюда добралась?  
– Как добралась – так могла бы и выбраться, я ж колдунья! Но за любезное приглашение спасибо, так всё одно веселее! Теперь слушай, что скажу. На золото Длинного Джека я не претендую, можешь, как ты и хотел, устроить детский праздник. А мне, может быть, посоветуешь, где добыть скоростную программу обучения? У меня четыре класса, и я считаю – для настоящего борца этого недостаточно.  
– Какая ты… разносторонняя девушка! Мне двадцать девять лет, у меня за плечами музыкалка, консерватория и брошенный университет, и ничего – прекрасно себя чувствую!  
– Ещё бы не прекрасно, ты меня пообразованней!  
– Я к тому, что не гонюсь за скоростными программами.  
– Так что – не поможешь?  
– Отчего же? Пойдём опять к ребятам, с которыми мы пели, это мои хорошие друзья. Некоторые из них ещё тянут лямку студенчества и могут помнить, каким бывает репетиторство перед вузом. Потому что любые скоростные – только в рамках средней школы, а ты метишь, наверное, выше… Твоё счастье, у нас в городе из-за одного только цвета кожи тебе дорогу в вуз не закроют, да на случай чего у нас и деньги есть… Только знаешь, Мгвана, я ведь долго на одном месте сидеть не могу, я всё равно наутро после детского праздника уйду бродяжить. Тебя не зову – у тебя вон какие планы. Могу устроить пожить к хорошим людям, тоже из числа моих приятелей. Только… чтобы никому не пришло в голову к тебе приставать – можно, я скажу всем, что ты моя девушка?  
– Вообще ко мне не больно-то пристанешь… Ну скажи, если тебе так хочется и если ты считаешь, что это мне будет надёжной защитой!  
– Будет, гарантирую!  
– Спасибо! Иногда так устаёшь быть сильной…  
– Мгвана! Скажи, а я могу когда-нибудь… ну ты понимаешь… надеяться, что это случится уже не понарошку?  
– Не знаю, Алан. Сначала давай встретимся вновь. Пока не могу сказать ни да, ни нет.  
– Я понимаю. Я тебя не тороплю. Я видел твою причину – прости, что напоминаю…  
– Ох, это было так давно, что почти уже неправда. Он был дурак, а я так просто гадина… Всё кончено, но больно до сих пор.  
– Я понимаю, Мгвана. Я буду ждать.  
– Я тоже. Буду ждать твоего возвращения!

История тринадцатая. Притяжение  
И Мгвана ждала. Без большого нетерпения, но с тёплым чувством. Он был хоть и непредсказуемым, этот Алан, но до странности надёжным. Чёрной волшебнице нравилось вспоминать, как он уходил по рассыпанным розам после «детского праздника». И сладко было позволить себе выплакаться на плече у Алана, вернувшегося как раз когда она, Мгвана, срезалась на вступительных в медицинский. И ведь глупо срезалась-то, тоже ещё будущая героиня-освободительница. Вздумала на экзамене по биологии доказывать возможность гипноза и внушения, да впридачу показывать кое-какие свои барундийские штучки. А в комиссии, как на подбор, сидели консерваторы, прогнавшие странную негритянку с экзамена, и трусы, пригрозившие ей вслед полицией.  
– Ну и зачем ты? – нежно укорял Мгвану Алан.  
– Да кто меня знает? Достали просто, понесли чушь про строгую материальность всего происходящего в наших мозгах…  
– Ой, не ругайся, пожалуйста, по-научному, а? Я, может, из-за этого и бросил учёбу. Но тебе-то, как я понимаю, всё же нужно высшее образование? Хочешь совет? Не теряй год. Ты ещё успеешь подать документы и без труда поступишь на мой бывший факультет – на психологию.  
– Ох, уволь меня от этого, проку-то чуть! Уж лучше… О! Попробую на химический!  
– Зачем это тебе? Жечь свои розовые пальцы кислотой и пачкать их порохом?  
– А от меня не убудет! Тебя, Алан, всё время запутывает то, что я пытаюсь вести себя с тобой как простая смертная. Если бы ты знал…  
– Предпочитаю не знать. Страшно общаться с людьми, побывавшими по ту сторону. Ты же сама говоришь, что дорожишь нашей дружбой именно потому, что можешь почувствовать себя слабой…  
– Уже почувствовала, спасибо! И благодаря этому нашла решение.  
И снова они двое махнули друг на друга рукой. Алан опять покинул город, а Мгвана, на этот раз, с блеском выдержала экзамены.  
Жила она всё там же, куда устроил её музыкально одарённый пиратский племянник. В компании весёлых, бестолковых и миролюбивых личностей. Их протест против окружающей действительности заключался в том, что они жили не с родителями, а своим сообществом, одевались по-чудному, ну и – самое неприятное – курили траву, убеждённые, что это просто баловство. Мгвана тоже как-то попробовала – из любопытства. И сказала, что ничего нового для себя не открыла.  
– Я сны вижу интереснее, чем мне сейчас было! И притом вижу по собственному желанию!  
– Не понимаешь ты ничего! – говорили на это девушке приятели Алана. – С первого раза эту штуку не оценишь.  
– А со второго бывает зависимость! – горячилась Мгвана. – Это не ко мне, конечно, но всё равно не хочу. Не считаю нужным.  
– Да отстаньте от неё! – вступалась за новенькую одна из девушек коммуны. – Если на то пошло – Алан ведь тоже этим не балуется! И вот я ещё ничего хорошего не нахожу, и зависимости не возникает!  
– Ну ты у нас известная Мальвина, любезная Пентси! Оно и видно, что будущий педагог! А ещё – только бы тебе смотреть в рот Алану!  
– Да здесь мало кто не смотрит! – парировала девчушка и утыкалась в очередной кроссворд. Мгвана подсаживалась к ней, кивала с благодарностью и тоже пыталась проверять свою эрудицию.  
* * *  
Пентси – это было уменьшительное имя. Полное юная особа носила такое, что язык сломаешь: Пентесилия. А стать хотела, однако, не историком древнего мира, а филологом, по совместительству, может быть, преподавателем родного языка. Пентси признавалась, что с самого детства ей было интересно, из чего сделаны слова, как можно в них играть и играть ими. Она легко разгадывала шарады и ребусы и ещё того легче придумывала их сама. В общем, для неё не было проблем и с тайнописью. Потому-то отличница из хорошей семьи подалась в коммуну. Там можно было в своё удовольствие писать прямо на обоях шифрованные послания. А ещё – ходить во всём разноцветном, не безвкусном, но так и дышащем летом, солнцем и луговым разнотравьем. Не все это понимали, но Мгване, например, нравилось. Возможная новая подруга так ей и виделась сидящей на цветке, с огромной ягодой земляники в руках. Она, Пентси, небольшая была, изящная, быстрая и проворная. И ела по-мышиному, откусывая маленькие кусочки от большого ломтя.  
Одно время Мгвана даже подозревала, что столкнулась ещё с одной кандидаткой в Дебри. Неужели тамошний противный дух обманул чёрную волшебницу, когда сказал, что ей больше не придётся спасать никого из его подопечных? Это было очень сомнительно. Скорее или она, Мгвана, ошибается и придумывает, или… или Пентси из тех, кого вовсе не надо спасать. Из тех, для кого этот мир оказался лучше того, прежнего. Ведь она ни явно, как Алла-Марица, ни тайно, как Мэй, не проявляет своей тяги к жизни в звериной шкуре, не вспоминает никого из той реальности… Может, есть и такие, кто является пришельцами как раз в мире для одних животных?  
А всё-таки Мгване хотелось помочь новой приятельнице. Только в другом направлении: стать счастливой в этом мире. Чёрной волшебнице всё казалось, что не может быть под солнцем и луной пары лучше, чем Пентси и Алан. Он ей нравится – впрочем, мало кому он не нравится. Но из всех его знакомых, кого Мгвана знает, на Пентси стоило бы обратить внимание в первую очередь. Да, Алан надеется заслужить благосклонность своей чернокожей приятельницы. Да, вся коммуна говорит, что в первый раз он представил им кого-то как свою девушку, что никогда у него не было в этой компании серьёзных романов – даже, насколько они знают, и в этом городе. Да, Пентси девятнадцать лет, и она часто расспрашивает Мгвану об Алане, смущает прямым вопросом:  
– Ты очень его любишь?  
– Не знаю ещё, – чёрная волшебница не могла решить, можно ли говорить всю правду, и начинала изворачиваться: – Ну, мне хорошо с ним, приятно, интересно… Но я пока не поняла, свяжу ли с ним свою судьбу навеки.  
– Он приходит к нам – и первым делом глядит на тебя. А меня он и не замечал никогда, я для него маленькая и слишком серьёзная, да к тому же петь не умею. Да ладно, Мгвана. Была бы я действительно влюблена – мне бы следовало тебя ненавидеть. А я ничего такого не ощущаю. Значит, просто фонит его артефакт!  
Чёрная волшебница не чувствовала в её словах фальши. И тем сильнее надеялась, что эти двое поймут наконец: они предназначены друг другу! С Аланом она поговорит, а Пентси отпустит подсознательно себя на волю, когда увидит, что место свободно…  
* * *  
Поговорить не пришлось. Алан в этот раз, со времён Мгваниных вступительных, пропадал два года, и многое успело поменяться.  
В те дни, когда разлука исчислялась полутора годами, негритянка стала замечать перемену в подруге, так и не видящей в ней, Мгване, соперницу. Пентси стала позже приходить и больше, задумавшись, молчать. Улыбаться про себя и не сразу слышать, когда к ней обращались. Чёрной волшебнице претило влезать в сознание мышки-кроссвордистки, но негритянка и так чувствовала: у подруги изменился эмоциональный фон. И настал день, когда несостоявшийся медик, не прибегая ни к научным, ни к волшебным методам, безошибочно поняла причину. И как-то ночью, когда девушки, каждая в своём спальнике, лежали рядом на полу, Мгвана сказала на ухо Пентси:  
– Слушай, подруга, ты в курсе, что у тебя срок пять недель?  
– Что-что?  
– Ребёнок у тебя будет, вот что!  
– Ой, как хорошо-то! Хотя и быстро, конечно… Ой, как я рада!  
– Я тоже за тебя рада! – чёрная волшебница сказала это искренне, но мысленно возблагодарила темноту, которая скрывала, как пришлось поморщиться от боли в рубцах. – Только перспективы-то какие у тебя?  
– Да хорошие перспективы! Мой любимый тоже обрадуется. Ты его не знаешь, он вообще не из наших, он из университета, целый завкафедрой, правда, не нашей, не выпускающей. Сначала его моя курсовая заинтересовала, а потом он мне сказал, что ему всегда нравилось, как я одеваюсь. Ну и…  
– Слушай, Пентси, всё это хорошо, но ведь ему явно не двадцать лет! Как там у него с бывшими жёнами и детьми?  
– Есть жена, даже не бывшая, но её всё равно что нет. Она без его ведома сделала операцию, чтобы стать бесплодной, а он когда узнал – взял её и выгнал. Она теперь сидит у родителей и не даёт ему развода. Но мне это всё равно, зато я точно знаю, что моей новости он обрадуется!  
…Ещё через пару недель коммуна приняла к себе жить доктора наук, правда, не лысого и не старого, а вполне даже красавца мужчину. Мгвана, вообще говоря, считала, что этот кадр, с его-то неплохими заработками, мог бы поселить будущую мать где-нибудь в более полезном для здоровья месте. Но и Пентси, и её избранник, которого звали Стивеном Смарглом, и слышать не хотели о том, чтобы выпасть из коммунарского образа жизни. Учёный муж, которому на скандалы было наплевать, признавался, что всегда мечтал о чём-то подобном:  
– Спасибо моей малышке, она мне открыла, что я в душе такой же, как она, и увела меня на настоящую дорогу! Ну и гори всё синим пламенем! Траву умница Пентси не курит, а от остального я её сам уберегу!  
Кроссвордистка ходила гордая, не молчала уже, а наоборот, с каждым пыталась поделиться радостью:  
– Стивен такой замечательный! В оригинале фамилия его предков была Симаргл, кто не знает – это языческое божество, крылатая собака, оно было у славян и огнепоклонников. Значит, очень древний род и, наверное, отмеченный способностями!  
«Способностями, – передразнивала про себя чёрная волшебница. – Интересно, этот фрукт даст им своё славное имя или как?» Ей весёлый докторишка не то чтобы не нравился, а так – опасения внушал. Всё казалось, что он не такой чудик, каким хочет казаться, а вполне даже себе на уме… Ну да ладно. Не ей же, Мгване, с ним жить, а Пентси! Только бы с ней и с ребёнком всё было нормально!  
За беременностью подруги негритянка наблюдала с неослабевающим интересом человека, которому не дано, и давала советы с апломбом великого теоретика. Чужая радость наполняла теплом и её, Мгванино, сердце. И к радости этой не примешивалось почему-то и тени сожаления о том, что рухнули надежды на счастливый союз Пентси и Алана…  
Нет, волшебница ещё не приняла определённого решения. Она просто продолжала ждать – спокойно, радостно, тревожась за что угодно, только не за своё будущее…  
* * *  
Когда в коммуну вернулся Алан, Пентси была уже на восьмом месяце. Бойким весёлым шариком выкатилась она вслед за остальными к двери коммунарской квартиры. И улыбнулась, засветилась в лучах его обаяния – но то была улыбка младшей сестрёнки, увидевшей любимого брата. И так же, по-братски, улыбнулся в ответ Алан. Самый яркий свет в его глазах предназначался только одному человеку на свете – Мгване. И та ощущала, что её это радует… Что ей приятно, когда её обнимают на глазах всей честной компании и уводят из коммуны на ночь глядя…  
До самого рассвета они двое просто пробродили по улицам, как и в прошлый раз, когда чёрная волшебница оплакивала своё несостоявшееся медицинское образование. Шли, взявшись за руки, говорили и не могли наговориться. Не о главном – просто обо всём подряд. И только ранним утром, когда они снова оказались у дома, служившего пристанищем коммуне, Алан сказал девушке:  
– Послушай, если тебе это интересно – то я проверил свои чувства временем. Никогда и ни о ком я не думал столько, сколько о тебе, Мгвана Нга, поверь мне!  
– Спасибо тебе. Спасибо за то, что ты есть! С артефактом или без, – она сама обняла его за шею и позволила себя целовать. Потом чуть отстранилась и сказала: – Ладно. Пойдём отсыпаться. Я так понимаю – не по одному адресу.  
– Я понимаю так же. Где приклонить голову – я найду. И найду, куда тебя повести на следующий вечер.  
– На вечер? Или до самого утра?  
– Как скажешь…  
…Все пятнадцать часов, что остались до новой встречи, Мгвана не сомкнула глаз. Она лежала в своём спальнике и, проклиная «голоса» и собственную слабость, сводила колдовством чёртовы рубцы. Потому что в её сознании засела гвоздём одна фраза Пентси: «Она сделала стерилизацию – а он взял её и выгнал…»

История четырнадцатая. Ковчег  
И всё было хорошо. Красиво и спокойно, без больших всплесков и сумасшествия, и потому верилось, что это навсегда. Алан застрял в городе до конца лета, чего его приятели не припоминали за ним отродясь. Звал Мгвану замуж, без большого, правда, энтузиазма – больше приличия ради.  
– Не могу, – заявила чёрная волшебница. – Профессиональному революционеру нельзя иметь семью. К тому же у меня есть проблемы со здоровьем, так что врачи запретили иметь детей.  
– Это жаль, конечно… Особенно глядя на Пентси и Смаргла – начинаешь понимать, что тоже хочется. Ну да ладно, что уж теперь… Может, ты и права, Мгвана Нга. Я ведь тоже не смогу встать на якорь…  
– Да, возвращайся ко мне, пока я ещё живая. А я буду с тобой душой отдыхать. Да, и кстати о Смаргле. Похоже, он всё же слишком идиот, чтобы быть злоумышленником. Настучать ему по голове, что ли, чтобы наконец занялся разводом? Пентси рожать в конце месяца!  
…«Стучали» на пару. Мгвана и Алан. Остальным было, откровенно говоря, всё равно и даже наоборот: по их мнению, будущее дитя коммуны должно с пелёнок презирать условности и гордиться своим происхождением! Но двое сильных и обладающих магией сумели своим авторитетом перевесить мнение основной массы. Плюс, конечно, сама Пентси, которая прямо ни о чём не просила, но глаза её так и умоляли Стивена быть если и собакой, то крылатой…  
В итоге Смаргл написал-таки своей мымре. А та, ничего не ответив благоверному, прискакала через пол-Интрана к нему на работу и устроила там жуткий скандал:  
– Куда вы смотрите? Кому вы кафедры доверяете? Он совратил студентку, увёл её в вертеп разврата, где сектанты, наркотики и чёрт знает что ещё, а вы мне, его законной супруге, так спокойно об этом рассказываете?! Сделайте ему внушение, чтобы вернулся в нормальную жизнь, пока я полицию на них на всех не натравила!  
Руководство университета заняло круговую оборону. Почему-то не нашлось ни одного человека, кто не сочувствовал бы молодой незаконной семье. Такая была в городе общая мораль, и такое отношение к себе сумел завоевать доктор Смаргл своими знаниями и чудачествами. Да и юную Пентесилию на факультете любили и уважали. Понимали, что она не какая-нибудь и просто так не пошла бы на то, на что пошла. Университетские поклялись, что от них мадам Смаргл адреса коммуны не узнает даже под пытками. Кто-то из коллег позвонил Стивену и предупредил о возможной опасности.  
Случилось так, что в этот день в коммуне ужинали и Мгвана, и Алан. Чёрная волшебница сразу подскочила:  
– Ребята, эвакуируемся! Спасаем женщин и детей! Пентси и Стивен, поближе ко мне! Алан, давай руку! Остальные – цепляйтесь за нас и друг за друга. Я попробую вытащить всех на остров!  
На этот призыв откликнулась только молодая семья да ещё Мгванин сердечный друг. Вся прочая компания была в тот вечер в полной власти чёртова дурмана. Негритянка и Мейсон побегали от одного к другому, потрясли – и поняли: бесполезно. Ну что ж, всех не спасёшь!..  
Мгвана взяла под руки возлюбленного и Смаргла, уже схватившего в охапку мало что понимавшую Пентси. Волшебница представила себе королевство Аллы-Марицы – и, напрягая все силы, вытянула туда тройную ношу.  
…Кое-кто из коммуны, услышав последнее перед исчезновением слово негритянки: «Летим!» – просто попрыгал в окна. Остальных перед рассветом забрала полиция – правда, отделались они в основном легко…  
* * *  
Душной, звёздной тропической ночью у Пентси начались схватки. Не настолько раньше срока, чтобы стоило из-за этого тревожиться. Но великий культуролог упал в глубокий обморок при первом же протяжном стоне своей юной возлюбленной. Мгвана махнула рукой на слабонервного докторишку и подсела к подруге:  
– Всё будет хорошо, родная, ничего не бойся! В клинику нам нельзя, да и второго мгновенного перемещения не выдержите ни ты, ни малыш. Будем рожать сами. Я тебя чувствую, я подскажу, что, когда и как тебе делать. Пока дыши глубоко, хочешь – лежи, хочешь – ходи, устраивайся как тебе удобнее. И главное – не бойся.  
– Я тоже рядом, сестричка! – подал голос Алан. – Я, конечно, не медик, но зато за время своих странствий повидал всякое. В том числе и роды принимать приходилось.  
– Вот это повезло! – неприкрыто обрадовалась чёрная волшебница. – У меня-то только магия и интуиция…  
– Я помогу, помогу! Если ты, Пентси, меня не стесняешься.  
– Да что тебя стесняться? – слабо улыбнулась будущая мама. – С тобой и с Мгваной ничего не страшно! Да и нет в этом ни капли постыдного – вон Стивена спросите, я по его предмету курсовую писала. Обряды при рождении ребёнка у разных народов уй-юй-юй…  
– Давай руку и дыши по-собачьи! – скомандовала чёрная волшебница. – А Стивен твой мог бы и поприсутствовать, культуролог, млин! А впрочем – ладно, он бы нам только мешал…  
…Всё закончилось к следующему закату. Мгвана перерезала пуповину острым краем одного из своих амулетов и перевязала шнурком от него же.  
– Мальчик, – объявил Алан. Мельком показал кричащего новорождённого Пентси и понёс мыть его в ручье. – Доктор, иди сюда, полюбуйся на своего сына!  
Стивен приплёлся с другого края острова. Вид у культуролога был более чем бледный. Очнувшись от обморока, Смаргл так и не сомкнул глаз, молясь всем богам и стараясь спрятаться подальше, чтобы не слышать криков роженицы…  
– Спасибо, – с чувством сказал Стивен обоим акушерам поневоле. – По гроб жизни вам обязан.  
Чёрная волшебница надела малышу на шею тот самый амулет на половинке шнурка. Завернула мальчика в наколдованные пелёнки – получилось бестолково, на Алана даже нервный смех напал. Негритянка протянула слабо пищащий свёрток папаше:  
– Держи и гордись! Матиас Лестер, мой крестник. Пойдём его маме отнесём, пусть к груди приложит!  
Пентси хоть и очень измоталась, но предложение это восприняла с восторгом. Первое кормление получилось недолгим, однако умилительным и полезным. И мама с малышом заснули в обнимку.  
Стивен уселся рядом, прямо на траву.  
– Матиас Лестер, – с нажимом сказала Мгвана. – Может, всё-таки Смаргл?  
– Отстань от человека! – уже сонным голосом вступился Алан. – У него только что сын родился, а ты тут к ночи поминаешь его неадекватную супружницу! Ведь там так всё запущено, что нам аж пришлось удирать сюда!  
– Я вот одного не понимаю, – упорствовала негритянка, – чего она упёрлась? Стивен, у вас имущество делить тяжело?  
– Да нет, – вздохнул доктор, – она изначально куда состоятельнее меня и при разводе ничего не теряет. У нас всегда были раздельные счета и расходы у каждого из своих денег… Она просто возмутилась, что я попрал права человека. Дескать, это был её свободный выбор – сделать такую операцию, и я не имею права из-за этого её выгонять. Она даже не соображает, что нельзя принимать такие решения в одиночку! Хотя нет, соображает, что кто бы ей позволил, начни она советоваться…  
– Понятно всё, – чёрная волшебница потеребила оставшиеся амулеты. – Знаете что, молодые люди, я бы вам выдала рому из пиратских запасов – отпраздновать, но вы, похоже, и так сейчас заснёте оба без задних ног. А я покараулю – в любую минуту моя помощь может понадобиться Пентси и маленькому. А заодно – есть тут у меня одна мысль… Спасибо, Стивен, что рассказал!  
…Следующие три часа, пока не проснулся Матиас, Мгвана делала внушение мадам Смаргл. Проникнуть в её сознание оказалось нетрудно – через общую, чисто физическую боль и воспоминания об операции. Волшебница, словно сама переживая роды, усилием воли изгоняла из себя стыд, страх, раскаяние. И вселяла все эти чувства в чужую, не ведавшую их душу…  
Когда наконец отоспался Алан и взглянул на свою подругу – то даже вздрогнул:  
– Ой, что с тобой такое? Ты почему-то стала похожа на портрет Дориана Грея. Как будто на тебе отпечаталась чья-то злоба, чёрствость и дикое упрямство…  
– Да так, не обращай внимания, – ответила та, проводя рукой по лицу и вновь становясь, хотя бы внешне, прежней. – Приняла на себя немножко чужих грехов, устраивая кое-чью свадьбу. Спасибо тебе – сказал, что это заметно.  
– Боюсь я тебя, право…  
– И правильно делаешь, лохматый мой! Я вообще товарищ опасный – догони, узнаешь!

История пятнадцатая. Анатомия революции  
На следующий день Мгвана отбуксировала Стивена наведаться на большую землю. В родном университете им тут же сообщили, что приходила миссис Смаргл «без никакого на себе лица, аж вся прозрачная» и просила передать, что она всё осознала и предоставляет супругу полную свободу. Мол, по-хорошему, её, грешницу, следовало даже не выгнать, а казнить…  
Ещё через неделю, когда Пентси достаточно окрепла, вся компания вернулась на материк. Коммуны больше не существовало, остатки её рассеялись по городу. Так что Стивен снова поселился у себя – у культуролога был частный домик в пригороде – и туда же привёл семью. Вскоре сыграли свадьбу. Причём Алан щедро отсыпал Смарглам на обзаведение из своей доли пиратского клада. А негритянка раз десять разменяла Эндину волшебную купюру и подарила Матиасу коляску.  
Пентси отсидела год в академическом и пошла на диплом. А защитившись, поступила в заочную аспирантуру, чтобы по максимуму сидеть дома с ребёнком и диссертацией.  
Мгвана заканчивала учёбу на следующий год после подруги. Так что с момента возвращения с острова и до своей защиты чёрная волшебница прожила у Смарглов на правах компаньонки и няньки. Всё было мило, весело и спокойно. Негритянка терпеливо ждала Алана из странствий, радостно встречала и без больших страданий снова провожала. Правда, сам-то сердечный Мгванин друг пропадал с каждым разом всё дольше, а задерживался подле своей девушки всё на меньший срок. Алан чем дальше, тем сильнее чувствовал: волшебница отдаляется от него, уходит туда, куда он, по натуре миролюбивый и добродушный, так страшился заглядывать. Да, Мгвана ему радовалась, с интересом слушала о его делах и приключениях, сочувствовала, сопереживала… Но сама не стремилась делиться сокровенным и задушевным. Если только про учёбу рассказывала…  
Ну а что, надо ей было поверять ему, что её отпустили терзания по поводу сделанной операции и что она больше не видит во сне Энди Брауна? «Голоса» очень хвалили свою подопечную за то, что она избрала именно такой способ воздействия на мадам Смаргл. Не поделиться своими переживаниями, не просто заставить другого человека их прочувствовать – но полностью передать объекту воздействия часть своей души. Оно так и надёжнее, и самой легче будет бороться, когда избавишься от лишних соплей… Мгвана только вздыхала и не знала, радоваться или нет. Если не размышлять, а поддаваться чувствам – то главным из них было стремление дожить до защиты. А потом, будто на крыльях, – в Барунди, на Родину! Пора! И хорошо, что дожидаться приходится у друзей, в ауре тепла и веселья.  
А Мейсон? Что ж, он тоже часть её непростой жизни волшебницы. Просто раньше, до родов Пентси, негритянке было нужно, как воздух, иногда ощущать себя слабой, припадая к плечу милого друга. А теперь, после ещё одной операции, которую она сама над собой произвела, Мгвана ощущала в себе только силу. Недобрую, жаждущую выхода, находящую слабую подпитку в том, что обладательнице этой силы приходилось вести безалаберный смаргловский дом и, конечно, сражаться с ядовитой наукой химией и прочими сопутствующими чучелами-чудищами. Вот и выходило, что для Алана в сердце чёрной волшебницы оставалось совсем немного места. В их отношениях душевная близость всегда была намного важнее физической. Собственно, Мгвана это чувствовала с самого начала, потому и не считала нужным превращать их дружбу во что-то большее. Или, наоборот, меньшее, запятнанное тем, в чём нет и не может быть высшей гармонии, что не имеет ничего общего ни с душой, ни с небом? Потом, правда, чёрная волшебница уступила – то ли волшебному притяжению, то ли желаниям самого Алана, которому дружбы было явно мало. Может быть, он был и прав. Потому что в последние три года у них двоих только и осталось, что «мартовские гулянки по крышам», как сказала бы незабвенная Алла-Марица. Сумасшедшая страсть заполняла почти целиком часы и дни кратких встреч Мгваны и Алана. И всякий раз, когда тела их, утомлённые, лежали обнявшись, души, казалось, бродили каждая в своих мирах…  
Перед самой защитой в дом Смарглов прилетела диковинная птица с письмом. Оно оказалось от Алана, который пропадал уже несколько месяцев. Странник писал своей возлюбленной:  
«Поздравь меня, Мгвана Нга, я нашёл страну, по которой можно бродить вечно, не опасаясь, что тебе это наскучит. Здесь вечное лето, благодать, только что свергли узурпатора и вернулись к нормальной жизни. Тут никому не придёт в голову показывать на меня пальцем за то, что мне нравится ходить нечёсаным и в живописных лохмотьях. Я приглашаю тебя сюда. Шли ответ с птицей, если согласишься – я за тобой приду. Всегда весь твой Алан».  
Негритянка попросила птицу подождать и быстро настрочила на обороте послания:  
«Лохматый мой, я сожалею, но у меня на носу защита. А потом меня зовёт моя собственная страна, где никто ещё никого не сверг. Рада, что ты нашёл рай, как ты его понимаешь, а мне за свой надо ещё сражаться. До встречи в каком-нибудь из райских миров! Преданная тебе М. Н. М.»  
Письмо смотрелось как прощальное. Ну и ладно, вздохнула про себя Мгвана, по-другому ведь не получается…  
Вскоре она с блеском защитила диплом – и отправилась на Родину. Совершенно официально, с новенькими «корочками» инженера-химика и полной готовностью работать на благо родной земли…  
* * *  
Тринадцать лет. Родная земля всё так же благоухала диковинными цветами, мокрой листвой и тем неповторимым, что грезилось блудной дочери Барунди все эти годы. Конечно, они не прошли даром. Изрядную часть леса вырубили. Говорили, будто теперь вальвийцы не дожидаются, как раньше, пока разумные деревья истощатся и умрут, а рубят их прямо заживо… На месте фактории вырос целый город. Столица, с позволения сказать, Барундисбург, прости Господи! Там Мгвана встретила многих знакомых. Тех, кто не работал в рудниках, кого не продали в рабство за океан и кто не остался в родном лесу. Среди последних была старая мать волшебницы, как сообщили девушке соплеменники. После того, как вдоволь наудивлялись:  
– Мгвана, ты? Ведь ты пропала в тот год, когда белые убили твоего отца! А теперь вот появляешься совсем такая же, как тогда! Над тобой что, время не властно?  
– Ну это ж я, – бросила чёрная волшебница таким тоном, словно это всё объясняло. – Я много где побывала, в частности, выучилась на химика. Хочу вот в рудники податься работать… хотя ведь рудники – это уже почти не Барунди… Могу и на лесозаготовки, то есть на лесообработки, в свойствах наших деревьев я и раньше понимала, а уж на научной основе…  
Девушка сама не знала, зачем так разоткровенничалась с первым же встречным из народа барунди. Соплеменник смотрел на неё весьма косо, а потом сказал:  
– Деловая! Хочешь чистенькой работы, не как мы – жить в услужении, носить на своём горбу тяжести и вдыхать ядовитые пары? Кому ты продалась, чтобы пролезть в образованные?  
– Никому. Я училась в Интране, в одном из тех штатов, где уже нет рабства, хотя, конечно, хинин алоэ не слаще… А ядовитых паров я и с дипломом не миную. Ладно, бывай, приятель, и забудь, что ты меня видел.  
Со следующим встреченным знакомым Мгвана была куда осторожнее, и потом тоже. А через несколько часов наконец прикоснулась снова к родному лесу. Навестила озеро, вулкан. Со вздохом, опустив голову, побрела в родную деревню.  
Мать ни о чём не спросила своё давно пропавшее и вновь теперь обретённое дитя. Обе женщины долго просидели обнявшись и не вытирая слёз. Чёрная волшебница переночевала в хижине, где родилась, а утром вернулась в город. Путь её лежал на окраину. На варварскую лесопилку и на выросший рядом фармакологический комбинат.  
* * *  
Дальше всё было подозрительно легко. Конечно, на негритянку с дипломом косились и вальвийцы, и народ барунди. Но инженер Мохили пускала в ход то пиратское золото, то свой дар внушения. И благодаря ей рабочие лесопилки и комбината стали есть досыта, получать за свой труд больше (как официально, так и по-тихому, от самой Мгваны) и работать в лучших условиях, на доставленном из метрополии оборудовании. А для деревьев волшебница добилась неприкосновенности по крайней мере на ближайшие десять лет, чтобы лес мог хоть как-то восстановиться… Всё это были, конечно, полумеры. Но времена менялись, и менялись в пользу Барунди и её обитателей.  
Через год после возвращения Мгваны на Родину там, в Вальвии, да и на всём континенте, техника и образование начали двигаться вперёд семимильными шагами. Говорили, будто это связано с пришествием в этот мир истинного сына Божия, вслед за которым по планете волной катились освободительная борьба и просвещение.  
Проповедники новой веры добрались и до Барунди. Там на них сначала косились, устав от многочисленных миссионеров. Но Мгвана быстро поняла: эти люди – её верные союзники. Хватит заниматься подпольной благотворительностью. Народ барунди полюбил свою блудную дочь и верит ей. Пусть теперь семена нового учения упадут на подготовленную почву, и вся страна прорастёт всходами понимания: всё будет совсем замечательно, когда мы прогоним вальвийцев!  
И прогнали. Поднялись сначала лесопилка и комбинат, а дальше – вся так называемая столица. Апостолов новой веры несли на руках. Инженер Мохили швырялась огнём и бомбами собственного изготовления. Деревья выдирали из земли свои корни, надвигались на захватчиков, тянули к ним суковатые ветви… Те из вальвийцев, кто не умер со страху на месте, бежали в соседнее государство – кстати, гастонский протекторат.  
Поднимая алое с зелёным и чёрным знамя над бывшим зданием колониальной администрации, волшебница подумала: «Ну вот всё и закончилось!»  
Она ошибалась. Всё только начиналось.

История шестнадцатая. Приехали, называется!  
Мгвана Нга Мохили, национальная героиня и депутат Государственного Совета, сидела поздно ночью на ступеньках парадного крыльца правительственного здания. Сидела, как былая бездомная девчонка, жевала травинку и вела очередной диалог с «голосами».  
«Ведь всё же хорошо! – мысленно восклицала чёрная волшебница. – Всем досталось благ земных, внутри Барунди на новые порядки умышлять некому, извне к нам тоже не полезут… Строим новую жизнь, так активно строим, что все пиратские деньги давно в деле. Ну да ничего, они же там оборачиваются, и моя страна теперь сама зарабатывает! Отчего же я не найду себе места?»  
«Да оттого, дорогая, что всё и без тебя отлично работает. А кроме того, настоящий революционер – только тот, кого надо повесить на другой день после революции! Ты ведь не можешь пребывать в покое. Только в состоянии ожидания».  
«Нет, я не понимаю! Я ведь выполнила свою миссию – освободила Барунди! По идее, я должна теперь обрести покой и счастье! А их нет как нет уже целых три года! И Алан ни разу не объявился – то ли обиделся на моё последнее письмо, то ли в этой его стране так хорошо, что время идёт год за день… Вот бы мне так!»  
«Тебе не дано. Ты же суперагент Сверхцентра Освобождения! В мире ещё слишком много зла, чтобы можно было почить на лаврах. Ты же опытная волшебница, а ещё ты химик, знаешь толк и в ядах, и во взрывчатке. Любая организация, что борется против угнетения, тебя с руками оторвёт!»  
«Эх… Неужто я и впрямь чужая на земле отцов?»  
«Конечно! Ты очень отличаешься от обычных людей, и ты избрана не для обыденной жизни!»  
«Ну что ж… Пропади оно всё пропадом!»  
Мгвана порадовалась, что, живя на Родине и попадая в газеты и на телевидение, выглядела на свой возраст. Ей тогда так хотелось жить как все – но, оказывается, это не для неё. Теперь можно снова пуститься в странствия – молоденькой безвестной девчонкой с амулетами на шее и неразменной купюрой в кармане…  
Хотелось чёрной волшебнице уйти не прощаясь. Но, к сожалению, здесь, в Барунди, она успела стать слишком известной личностью. Пришлось делать обращение к народу, извиняться и говорить высокие слова о том, что она теперь апостол новой веры и должна вести к свободе другие земли – сопредельные и не очень.  
– Не ищите, не пишите, возможно даже – не ждите! Буду на нелегальном положении, если что – я не сознаюсь, кто я и откуда, скажу, что сама по себе!  
Народ барунди недоумённо переглядывался. Многие грустили и даже всхлипывали – особенно матери с детьми. Мгвана всегда была к ним добра и часто применяла свои способности, чтобы лечить больных, прежде всего ребятишек. Некоторым из них даже помогла появиться на свет. Сейчас чёрная волшебница спустилась с крыльца, смешалась с толпой, целовала всех по очереди своих маленьких приятелей и сама едва не плакала. В очередной раз пожалела, что не выучилась на медика и что в Барунди нет ещё пока специализированной, самой лучшей на свете детской больницы. Жаль, что она, Мгвана, не может остаться, проследить, чтобы построили, и продолжать шаг за шагом творить добро и делать жизнь краше… Нет, похоже, у неё и впрямь в этой жизни другая дорога. У неё, которая дважды не сберегла свою любовь, у неё, которая сама обрекла себя на бесплодие и на определённое бесчувствие…  
* * *  
В стране Гермайдии, в довольно большом городе, в красно-чёрном бункере шло заседание Радикального Революционного Совета. Драхир Егроз, в миру известный как Герберт Эрманн, привычно вёл собрание. Рядом с вождём подполья сидела его секретарша Элла и заполняла листочки крупным ровным почерком.  
На стульях, столах и полу сидели активисты РРС и сочувствующие. Новенькая, молодая, чернокожая, застыла в неудобной, напряжённой позе, приглядываясь и прислушиваясь.  
Мгвана никак не могла понять, нравится ли ей этот Драхир. Глаза у него были слишком синие, пронзительные. А сам он какой-то скользкий. Причём негритянка даже не смогла бы объяснить, в чём это выражается. Ну волосы довольно длинные и лохматые – так после Алана что в этом такого? Да, имя, которое он себе взял, какое-то подозрительное – но волшебница пока не поймёт, чем именно. Хуже всего, конечно, то, что ей не удаётся проникнуть в его сознание. А таких людей на её пути практически не попадалось. Пожалуй, одна только Алла-Марица да ещё Алан Мейсон, защищённый артефактом и чувствами к нему самой Мгваны, исключавшими подобные эксперименты. А что же здесь? Неужели тоже сила? И какого характера?  
…Эту страну чёрная волшебница выбрала как раз в память о погибшей подруге. С этой организацией – познакомилась случайно. Просто шла по улице и увидела краснознамённый пикет у здания местной администрации. Не раздумывая, отдала мелкую купюру на дело помощи политзаключённым. Взяла протянутую листовку, встретилась глазами с симпатичной девушкой – потом выяснилось, что зовут её Элла. И через несколько дней Мгвана, позвонив предварительно из автомата по телефону, указанному в листовке, пришла в штаб-квартиру РРС. Да и осталась там – даже жить.  
Ребята и девочки, что здесь её окружали, чёрной волшебнице очень даже нравились. Честные, чистые, с горячими сердцами. Несмотря на богемный вид руководителя, здесь царил аскетизм. Ни спиртного, ни наркотиков в организации не было в заводе, и даже на человека с сигаретой смотрели весьма неодобрительно. После разболтанной и аполитичной коммуны попасть сюда – было как выйти на свежий воздух. Даже после родной Барунди, где всех приходилось, как детей, опекать. Здесь Мгвана, в свои тридцать шесть, чувствовала себя наравне с молодыми – настолько с ними было интересно. Кстати, в РРС хватало выходцев из так называемых диких стран. И здесь было хорошим тоном обвинять правительство Гермайдии в фашистских наклонностях. Мгвана была не очень в теме, но ей хотелось верить, что родиной Аллы-Марицы управляют жутко нехорошие люди…  
* * *  
Следующий год пролетел как сплошной праздник. Чёрная волшебница чем дальше, тем больше уважала Драхира. Он опекал своих ребят, как наседка мужского пола. Может, иногда перегибал палку в сторону культурного досуга в ущерб политическим акциям – но это, наверное, было и неплохо. Летом РРС-овцы ходили в большой водный агитпоход по рекам и даже морям, под флажками, с раздачей листовок и газет. А большая часть акций Совета представляла собой нечто яркое, красочное, театрализованное. Мгвана даже подозревала, что Герберт Эрманн в прошлом – актёр погорелого театра или, скорее, руководитель драмкружка. У Драхира хотелось просить совета и ответов на любые вопросы. Ему тянуло доверять, и при этом можно было не опасаться, что падёшь жертвой его притягательности. Егроз был безнадёжно, хоть и неофициально, женат на Элле и к девчонкам РРС демонстрировал чувства исключительно отеческие.  
В общем, казалось, что она, как говорится, нашла свою стаю. Не было скучно, не было слишком опасно – было так, как мечталось. Мало трогало, что так называемая адресная помощь часто виснет в воздухе за поездками и весёлыми спорами. Мгване выше крыши хватило этой самой адресной помощи у себя дома, в Барунди. Скорее хотелось сделать адресную пакость какой-нибудь шишке из правительства…  
Поскольку чёрная волшебница жила в бункере, то общалась с Драхиром и Эллой больше и теснее остальных. Они, бывало, засиживались в штаб-квартире допоздна, и негритянка очень ценила эти вечера. И вот как-то раз, когда кончался первый год, проведённый Мгваной в организации, в один из таких вечеров Эрманн отпустил Эллу пораньше:  
– Иди уж на свой концерт, предайся, так и быть, буржуазным развлечениям! А ты, Мэгги, подзадержись – поговорить надо!  
Мнимая Мэгги удивилась, но спорить не стала. Как только за Эллой закрылась дверь – Драхир начал:  
– Послушай-ка, товарищ дорогой, ты у нас практически стала доверенным лицом. Ты видишь призраки, что бродят по этим комнатам ночами, ты многое видишь, чего не видят остальные. И сама ты девочка неглупая. Так что у меня есть к тебе интересное предложение. Хочешь войти в первую тройку? Будешь стоять даже повыше Эллы, у неё мозгов мало, зато она старательная и добрая, на неё люди хорошо слетаются. И вообще она моя жена – это тоже особая роль. А ты, Мэгги, можешь стать тем ферзём, который является не королевой, а первым советником короля. Я тебе расскажу, как управлять нашим коллективом, кого за какие ниточки дёргать…  
Дальше Мгвана слушала как в тумане. Тот – неудачник, ему надо почаще льстить. Этот тусуется в организации только ради хорошеньких девчонок, которые, кстати, никакого внимания на него не обращают. И хорошо, что не обращают – значит, он вечно будет идти в нужную сторону, как тот осёл за морковкой. Эта – жуткая стерва, но для организации полезна, потому что на неё парни клюют. Та – живёт своими иллюзиями и тоже сохнет по тем, кого никогда не получит. Ещё некоторые ходят на собрания только ради походов, а другие выбирают РРС, чтобы гарантированно не сесть. Боятся во что-то влезть, хотя и классно было бы что-нибудь взорвать или с кем-нибудь подраться, в смысле – с органами правопорядка. Но эти люди боятся попасться и потому идут за ним, Драхиром…  
– Я в шоке, Герберт Эрманн! – промолвила Мгвана, дослушав до конца. – Вон как ты по правде ко всем нам относишься! Для чего мы тебе нужны? Чтобы не расползлись по чужим организациям и вертелись вокруг тебя? Чтобы привели тебя к власти?  
– Ну если хочешь – думай так, Мэгги. Кстати, не к «нам», а к «ним», я про тебя ничего не говорил.  
– Говорил-говорил, про тех, кто боится попасться.  
– А, ну да, ты же у нас взрывотехник! Что, хотелось бы применить свои умения?  
– Честно? Да.  
– Знаешь, я тебе даже не скажу, что это глупо. Это наших можно удерживать детсадовскими развлечениями, «малыми делами», которые делаются со скрипом, но делаются, чем-то ещё… А большие дела вершат такие, как мы с тобой. Раз уж не хочешь править бал – можешь делать то, что умеешь.  
– Благодарю за доверие! Только всё же зачем тебе целое, как ты говоришь, стадо баранов, если они под твоим руководством ничего не делают для смены власти в стране?  
– Почему, делают. Только медленно. Почва, можно сказать, готовится. Но всё, больше я с тобой не откровенничаю! Увидишь, Мэгги, всё увидишь. Когда выполнишь свою часть задания.  
– Темнишь ты, Драхир Егроз!  
– Начал темнить, потому что ты, оказывается, попала в мою классификацию. И теперь у меня есть для тебя приказ. Ты ведь никогда не была против моих приказов?  
…До рассвета чёрная волшебница с упоением сооружала бомбу по образцу тех, какими пользовалась у себя в Барунди. Она заверила Эрманна, что ни об ингредиентах, ни о чём другом он может не беспокоиться – она всё добудет. Драхир поверил, даже не зная о чудесных способностях мнимой Мэгги.  
Мгвана работала и думала: ну как же не хочется признавать, что Эрманн цинично их всех использует! Её сознание лихорадочно подыскивало ему оправдания, хотя волшебница ни капли не была в него влюблена. В конце концов, говорила она себе, а ты-то сама? Ты нежно любишь своих соплеменников, но это не мешает тебе многое решать через их головы… Правда, через все головы сразу, не выбирая себе помощников, не отводя каждому место. Но ведь и Гермайдия не Барунди! И наверняка Драхир знает, что делает. За тот год, что она, Мгвана, здесь, никто от него не видел ничего, кроме хорошего. И она глупее его, хоть он, похоже, и был поначалу другого мнения. Значит, пусть он и решает, а она с удовольствием станет исполнителем!  
…Следующим вечером Мэгги Нга была арестована с самодельной бомбой в трёх шагах от общественной приёмной местного Управления внутренних дел. Туда направил негритянку Драхир, и туда она шла с лёгким сердцем, отрешившись от собственной воли и чувствуя их с Егрозом общую правоту…  
«Господи, вот идиотка! – была первая мысль Мгваны, когда она поняла, что попалась. – Ведь когда я связалась с этим чёртовым РРС – надо мной опять стояла в зените Чёрная луна!»

История семнадцатая. Призраки прошлого… и будущего  
Герберт Эрманн во всеуслышание отрёкся от Мэгги Нга и её пиротехнических экспериментов. Мол, понятия ни о чём не имел… То же подтверждали и остальные РРС-овцы, правда, уже искренне. Возмущённая Мгвана раз за разом повторяла, что к общественной приёмной её послал как раз Драхир Егроз. Но ей почему-то никто не верил.  
Ночами, в тиши одиночной камеры, чёрная волшебница прикидывала и соображала. Собственно, всё было предельно ясно: Эрманн провокатор! Кто-то, может быть, непосредственно правительство, а может – какие-то борющиеся за власть группировки, платят ему, чтобы не выпускал из-под своего влияния радикально настроенную молодёжь. Распылял их энергию, а самых активных, вот как её, Мгвану, подставлял и передавал в руки правосудия. Конечно, не настолько он и умён, этот Драхир – раскрыл мнимой Мэгги часть карт, а увидев её реакцию, сразу поспешил избавиться от девчонки. Его спасло только то, что эта негритянка оказалась ещё глупее него… Нет, это надо же было так: только сейчас до Мгваны дошло, что Драхир Егроз – это Рихард Зорге наоборот. А Рихард Зорге – это был такой знаменитый разведчик на планете Земля. Если на пальцах, он внедрился к «плохим», чтобы разрушать их планы и давать информацию о них «хорошим», своей Родине. Отсюда ясно следует, что Эрманн призван действовать наоборот. Внедриться к «хорошим», чтобы помогать плохим!  
Ну хорошо же. По здешним законам, по здешнему правосудию ничего с этим фруктом поделать нельзя. Но она, чёрная волшебница, попытается, не выходя из камеры, разузнать что-нибудь о его покровителях. Вдруг удастся накопать такое, что Драхира тоже посадят? Да, это низкая месть за собственную дурость – но ведь это и благое дело, избавление страны от карманных оппозиционеров…  
Егроз, как известно, своё сознание усиленно от внешних воздействий блокировал. Видимо, какие-то магические способности у него всё же были. Придётся настраиваться на кого-то другого, скажем, на Эллу – хотя вряд ли она допущена к секретным переговорам. Или как-то что-то ловить в эфире…  
Кстати, длинноволосая Драхирова половинка выпросила себе с мнимой Мэгги свидание. Прибежала, лихорадочно зашептала, приблизив лицо к прутьям решётки:  
– Привет! Я потихоньку от Эрманна, он заругает, если узнает… Что ж ты так, подруга – никогда наши такими глупостями не занимались! Наша радикальность – только во взглядах, а не в методах…  
В последней фразе Мгвана ясно услышала интонации и слова Драхира и с трудом подавила вздох. Сколько бы Элла ни брыкалась, ни чудила, ни давала волю своей самобытности – Эрманн держал её крепко. Чёрная волшебница не стала отвечать на прямой вопрос, только сказала сердечно:  
– Спасибо, что пришла, ты настоящий друг!  
– Ещё как-нибудь забегу, Мэгги, принесу что-нибудь почитать…  
– Давай! Каких-нибудь учебников!  
Элла просунула руку через решётку и обменялась с негритянкой крепким пожатием. А Мгвана в это время метнула быстрый взгляд вдоль лица своей гостьи и посадила ей за ухом маленькую чёрную родинку: «Прости, подруга, но мне нужен «жучок» подле Драхира – пока хоть в твоём лице…»  
* * *  
Через несколько дней опасную узницу удивили ещё одним свиданием. Сказали, что её хочет видеть «какой-то мужик оборванного вида». «Интересно, с чего бы они его ко мне пропустили?» – мысленно спросила негритянка. Но, увидев по ту сторону решётки знакомую фигуру, тут же сама ответила на свой вопрос. Ну конечно, это работает волшебное притяжение!  
– Ой, лохматенький! – Мгвана повисла на решётке.  
– Ну ты даёшь, красавица, стране угля! Правда, я сам хорош – разнежился, потерял всякое представление о времени, там же вечное лето…  
– Так я, собственно, и думала.  
– Прости великодушно, но, кстати, вспомни и последнее своё письмо ко мне… Ну вот, когда я наконец спохватился – то моя посланница-птица тебя обыскалась. Доложила мне, что в Барунди тебя нет, а потом, после долгих странствий, обнаружила – за решёткой! Ты как сюда…  
– Да долго рассказывать, исключительно по глупости.  
– А почему до сих пор здесь сидишь? Разве не можешь отсюда улетучиться?  
– Да мне, честно говоря, и в голову не приходило как-то… Мне вообще и здесь неплохо, тюрьма – университет революционера! И дело у меня ещё есть.  
– Какие-то ты странные вещи говоришь, даже страшные. Неужели ради вот этого ты странствовала и училась? Неужели ты не обрела и не создала рая у себя на Родине?  
– Сама не знаю… Я же говорю: получила ещё один урок и теперь буду продолжать своё образование.  
– Значит, не идёшь со мной?  
– Да нам с тобой не по пути, Алан. Спасибо, что ты был в моей жизни, я от тебя не видела ничего, кроме добра, и прости, что взамен ты получал зло. Мою сущность.  
– Твоя сущность – не зло, Мг… Мэгги Нга. Просто я перестал тебя понимать. Но давай расстанемся друзьями!  
– Давай, конечно!  
…Всё-таки они увиделись ещё раз. Это было уже после суда, который состоялся на удивление быстро. Правосудию всё было ясно, кроме того, в какую страну можно было бы выслать опасную нелегалку. Мнимая Мэгги упорно молчала о своём прошлом и связях – всех, кроме РРС. Но именно этим-то её показаниям веры не было… В общем, дали террористке десять лет.  
«Плевать, хоть пятнадцать! – сказала себе Мгвана. – Чем дольше я просижу здесь – тем больше узнаю!» И попыталась, отрешившись от суеты, настроиться на свой «жучок», который вживила Элле.  
Не удалось. Опять вызвали на свидание. Алан стоял у решётки смущённый и далеко не сразу заговорил:  
– Знаешь… Я подумал, что тебе следует об этом знать… Я женюсь на Пентси, помнишь такую? И забираю их с Матиасом на новую свою родину.  
– Ой, как здорово для вас троих! А куда же этот её… Симаргл крылатый делся?  
– Да никуда… У них просто всё разладилось в последние лет несколько. Ректор в университете поменялся и выгнал всех, кто не вписывался в его систему ценностей. Стивен, чем искать работу, валялся на диване, по слову в день писал монографию и ныл, что никто его, гениального, не ценит и не понимает. А Пентси бегала по урокам, ваяла курсовые и дипломы, рукописи какие-то правила… Я тогда от тебя в наш город поехал, как к ним зашёл – так поразился: от неё одни глаза остались! И от Матиаса тоже – мальчонка совсем заброшенный! На другой день звонит Пентси туда, где я остановился, и начинает кричать, что сил её больше нету, что она бы давно Смаргла выгнала, но дом-то его, что они вчера окончательно разругались и она складывает вещи, чтобы уехать с сыном к родителям. Ну и, мол, не помогу ли я ей донести сумки до вокзала? Ну, прихожу к ним и говорю: балда ты, Смаргл, ты должен был сделать всё, чтобы она была счастлива, а привёл её к разбитому корыту, и сына своего, кстати, тоже. А он мне: это не я привёл, это злые обстоятельства скинули меня с горы, а никто меня не пожалеет, Пентси денег на сигареты не даёт… Ну и сиди, сказал я, подавив желание дать ему по шее. И мы ушли. Веду я их, Матиас мне улыбается, Пентси тоже, чувствуется, вздохнула свободно, веду – а сам думаю: душу продам, чтоб только им хорошо было! Довёз до родителей. Мама её философски так сказала: «Мужики приходят и уходят, а дети и дипломы остаются…» Ну и… Знаешь, Пентси не то чтобы по мне скучала или мечтала обо мне, пока терпела Смаргла на своей шее. Но как только я появился – она поняла: так больше продолжаться не может! Вот. Эта амёба её уже отпустил, даже не стал бороться. Интересно, он к сыну хоть раз приедет? Мы-то не будем препятствовать…  
Алан выкладывал всё это, словно Мгвана была его сестрой или парнем-приятелем. Она всё выслушала и промолвила:  
– Дай вам Бог счастья! Вы прекрасная пара, я хотела тебе об этом сказать ещё когда ты только надеялся на наши с тобой отношения. Но когда ты вернулся, она уже была со своим докторишкой. Жалко, что она убила на него столько лет, а ты – на меня. И я ж ещё их свадьбу устраивала, и как раз из-за этого начала превращаться, как ты говоришь, в портрет Дориана Грея, и ты меня начал бояться… Получается, сама себе яму вырыла.  
– Ну прошли мы все, как ты говоришь, определённые университеты… Не печалься, Мэгги, будет и на твоей улице праздник! Твой крестник Матиас и Пентси передают тебе наилучшие пожелания!  
* * *  
Этой ночью чёрной волшебнице не спалось. Вроде и совесть могла её больше не мучить – Алан и без неё не пропал. И свободу она, Мгвана, обрела, чему шумно радовались «голоса», – свободу действовать и мстить. Всё равно остался какой-то осадок, обида. Главным образом на то, что, желая восемь лет назад всем помочь, она сделала только хуже. Отдалила то, что всё равно сейчас сбылось, и себя обокрала… Хотя всё, наверное, к лучшему.  
Волшебница открыла глаза, поморгала. Яркий лунный луч пробивался сквозь решётчатое окно, рисовал на полу сеточку. А над полом, в сиянии самого луча, Мгвана вдруг увидела странную полупрозрачную фигуру. То была невысокая ладная девушка с копной рыжих волос, одетая в джинсовый костюм. Видение улыбалось дружески и ободряюще, но в зелёных глазах была печаль.  
«Голоса» тихо, но явственно и злобно зашипели. Такое чёрная волшебница замечала за ними впервые. Сама Мгвана очень заинтересовалась. Села на нарах и спросила:  
– А ты кто?  
– Рина. Добрая ведьма. Привет!  
– Привет! Ты откуда?  
– Как сказать… Тело моё мирно спит очень далеко отсюда. А дух, или призрак мой, если хочешь, бродит по мирам и вот нашёл тебя. Потому что тебе нужна помощь, Мгвана Нга.  
– Да спасибо… Если и нужна – то только в деле поимки Драхира Егроза.  
– По-моему, всё гораздо хуже. Эти твои «голоса» до добра не доведут. Уже довели до тюрьмы. Если бы ты их не слушала и верила только в себя – сейчас была бы счастлива на своей зелёной и свободной Родине.  
– Хотелось бы. Но я уже пыталась. Не смогла.  
– Очень жаль. Всё равно ведь нельзя помочь всем! Ты гонишься сейчас за иллюзиями, когда главное дело твоей жизни уже выполнено и при этом ты нужна своей стране!  
– Ну, всё это, наверное, правильно, дорогая добрая ведьма, и я уже поплатилась за свою глупость. Но теперь я гонюсь уже за совершенно реальной и конкретной дичью!  
– Послушай меня, Мгвана, это не более чем низкая месть! А польза будет, прямо скажем, сомнительная. Ну посадят твоего Эрманна. Ребята-то разбредутся кто куда – и прибьются опять неизвестно к кому. И этот неизвестно кто так же будет играть ими и толкать на глупые, опасные или бессмысленные поступки.  
– Так что ты предлагаешь – оставить всё как есть?  
– Я думаю, рано или поздно этот Эрманн сам свернёт себе шею, и самым позорным образом. Выкинь его из головы, забудь то зло, что он тебе причинил. И жизнь всё расставит по местам. Ребята сами всё поймут и больше не попадутся. Не вмешивайся.  
– Послушай, Рина, ты что-то знаешь про этого гада?  
– Я сейчас настроена на твою волну и знаю только то, что знаешь ты. Просто размышляю.  
– Жалко. А насчёт вмешиваться – не вмешиваться сложный вопрос. Вот я устроила одну свадьбу…  
– Я знаю, Мгвана, знаю. Не берусь судить о том, счастливы или нет другие участники истории – скажу только тебе и для тебя: не надо было себя обкрадывать и опустошать! Таким, как ты и я, ни в коем случае нельзя становиться бездушными!  
– Легко тебе говорить.  
– Легко! Ведь ничего из выстраданного, из того, что ты делала по совету «голосов», тебе в Барунди не пригодилось! Ты победила добротой и на волне новой веры!  
– Но и не без помощи золота и бомб.  
– Да, правда, но это не главное. В любом случае тебе не следовало убивать в себе живую душу. Она пока ещё живая, но сильно покалечена… Я тебе серьёзно говорю: исчезай отсюда, возвращайся в Барунди, припади к родной земле! Счастлив тот, у кого такая Родина. Мне вот свою очень хотелось покинуть, поскольку никому там мои способности не были нужны… То есть никому, кроме родных и немногих близких друзей, те принимали меня такой, какая я есть. И всё равно я поставила эксперимент, он не удался, я оказалась в чужом мире, не сразу смогла вернуться – зато поняла, где моё место. Ты же тем более можешь быть хранителем и защитником там, где ты родилась. А что с личным не сложилось – не грусти, доля наша такая… У меня вот есть приятель, палеонтолог, он меня замуж звал всерьёз, а мне пришлось отказать. Потому что если бы я согласилась – навсегда лишилась бы дара. И не смогла бы защищать своих близких и друзей. Которых со временем стало больше…  
– Знаешь, Рина, я готова тебе завидовать! Когда-то я мечтала быть такой, какой тебе быть удаётся. Отказаться от личного счастья, дать обет безбрачия и служить своей стране. Но мне уже поздно об этом думать. Ты девушка честная и молодая ещё, я думаю, тебе не стоит слушать о том, через что я прошла. Замуж мне тоже нельзя. Но тем хуже то, что я себя не соблюла.  
– Не надо себя приговаривать! Несмотря ни на что, в тебе много доброго и светлого.  
– Всё-таки ты, святая душа, многого не понимаешь, поскольку сама не пережила! Вот сегодня сначала Алан, потом ты растравили во мне те чувства, которые я, казалось, навеки отдала первой миссис Смаргл…  
– Мгвана, это больно, конечно, но это же очень хорошо! Вот и возрождение твоё, и очищение. Возвращайся домой, пока не поздно!  
– Нет. Какая я ни на есть – но я уже начала свою войну.  
– Ох, вот загнала себя в рамки и мечешься по замкнутому кругу! Очень легко слушать «голоса», валить всё на Чёрную луну задним числом… А ведь это простые совпадения и подтасовки, в восемнадцать ведь с тобой ничего такого не было, и в девять не было! Просто оправдываешь свои непоправимые поступки и увязаешь всё глубже и глубже… Что ж, хуже нет спасать человека, который сам не хочет спасаться. Мне пора, Мгвана Нга. Прощай… а может, всё-таки до свидания?  
– Бывай, Рина, может, и свидимся ещё… Спасибо, что навестила, за прочитанную мораль не осуждаю, хотя почти гожусь тебе в матери. Может, я и воспользуюсь твоим советом – но только после того, как разберусь с Драхиром!  
Последние слова чёрная волшебница говорила уже в лунную пустоту. Рина с печальной улыбкой растаяла в воздухе.

История восемнадцатая. Охота на Драхира  
Мгвана никак не могла сосредоточиться на работе. Сидела и с открытыми глазами грезила о родном крае. Что бы ей так его обожать, когда жила там, на свободной земле и под мирным небом! Что она за бестолковое создание, право слово? Вроде и голова работает, упросила же она, волшебница, Эллу раздобыть для неё игрушечный ноутбук, издававший жуткие звуки, а компьютер напоминавший только по виду! Негритянка сказала подруге Эрманна, что будет донимать своих тюремщиков, пока не отберут собачье-кошачий синтезатор. На самом же деле Мгвана с помощью магии превратила имитацию в настоящий компьютер и училась на нём программированию – по учебникам, принесённым тоже Эллой. Отобрать машину никто не мог – чёрная волшебница сделала её невидимой для всех, кроме себя самой. И чувствовала: она хорошо понимает эту хитрую науку, вот-вот получится написать вирус и освоить такую замечательную вещь, как Всемирная паутина. Хотелось бы и выводить на дисплей то, что ловит Эллин «жучок», и, возможно, влезть в Интернет-переговоры самого Драхира… Всё это вполне возможно, если бы только не спать с открытыми глазами, тупо глядя в «звёздное небо» на экране… Всё. Хватит. Мгвана крутанула шарик, заменяющий на ноутбуке «мышку», и запустила очередную программу.  
* * *  
От подруги Эрманна, как и предполагалось, шли фоном сплошные глупости. Особо серьёзных разговоров Драхир с Эллой не вёл. Сначала чёрная волшебница подолгу настраивалась на волну созданного ею биоаппарата – и через полчаса с дикой головной болью отключалась. Потом Мгвана всё же добилась того, что информация стала непрерывно считываться компьютером и храниться на нём же. Но ценного в этой информации по-прежнему не было ничего.  
Оставался другой путь. «Ломать» эрманновский компьютер, запускать туда программы-«шпионы», накрывающие, возможно, заодно и телефон. Задачка сия оказалась не из лёгких. Драхир хоть и числился художником-оформителем на крупном предприятии лёгкой промышленности, но в программировании, а также хакерстве и защите от оного успел поднатореть. Возможно, он шёл тем же путём, каким пробиралась сейчас сама волшебница. Может, тоже учился в тюрьме? Так или нет, но заслоны, охранявшие эрманновскую «персоналку», явно являлись плодом адского союза науки с магией. Колдовство было довольно примитивным и сотворённым наобум, зато новые технологии, чувствовалось, изучены были на славу.  
Мгване стало не по себе. Система, подкреплённая магией, сразу распознает почерк «коллеги»! Интересно, засёк ли Драхир Эллин «жучок»? Либо нет, либо заведомо не считает подобную утечку информации для себя опасной. А знает ли Эрманн, кто слушает его подругу? Наверное, нет, раз за целый год довольно тесного общения не распознал в мнимой Мэгги носителя магических энергий. Похоже, все свои небольшие способности Драхир употребляет на то, чтобы максимально защитить свою особу, свою истинную сущность и подлинные дела. Защитить от посторонних и весьма вооружённых глаз. На нападение или разведку Эрманнова магия не работает. Так, может статься, это и не его колдовские силы, а чьи-то извне? Высокого Драхирова покровителя?  
Придётся идти самым длинным, извилистым и ненадёжным путём…  
* * *  
В хитросплетениях большой политики государства Гермайдия и отдельно взятого крупного города Мгване пришлось разбираться не один год. Даже с помощью быстродействующей умной машины, усиленной к тому же чарами. Каждый день в Сети приносил новые данные о том, «кто против кого дружит». Дополнял общую картину, а иногда и вынуждал полностью её пересматривать и переделывать. И нигде, ни разу, ни в одной орбите никого из политических деятелей не мелькнуло никаких связей с Гербертом Эрманном. И не попалось ни одного случая маготехнической защиты секретных переговоров. Таким образом, нелегалка и террористка узнала невероятное количество государственных тайн, но никак не могла приблизиться к разгадке единственно необходимой, совсем не такой уж масштабной тайны…  
В целом расклад получался примерно следующий. Президент страны сам ничего не решал и не в состоянии был решить. Публичные его заявления зависели исключительно от того, кто и какую бумажку подсунет главе государства перед выступлением. Группировки, воевавшие за влияние в стране, можно было мысленно объединить в два основных лагеря. Один – финансово-спекулятивный, живущий сегодняшним днём. Эти люди готовы были толкать страну в объятия сомнительных международных альянсов во главе с Интранскими Штатами, не понимая или не думая о том, что завтра им же самим не на ком будет паразитировать, а «за бугром» они даром не нужны. Второй лагерь – промышленники. Тоже вовсе не идеалисты и не «народолюбцы» – просто более дальновидные. Понимающие, что стране надо самой себя кормить и защищать… Вот подобных людей, когда им удавалось «протащить» какое-то свои начинания, и любили обзывать «фашистами» такие, как Драхир Егроз. Ибо вся так называемая оппозиция, точнее, верхушка оной, кормилась с рук финансовой группировки – создавая видимость «демократии» и с двух концов, вместе с покровителями, выдавливая из власти промышленников. Под эгидой этого союза укрывались и международные террористы, и просто всякие беспринципные субъекты. И, что самое обидное, в это была вовлечена масса честных и искренних людей, таких, как друзья Мгваны по РРС…  
Если в масштабах города, чьим зарешёченным гостеприимством пользовалась сейчас чёрная волшебница, то мэр был явным либералом и тайным другом местного главного коммуниста. А тот находился с Эрманном в формальной войне. Драхир при каждом удобном случае обвинял разжиревшего вождя, тех, кто над ним, да и всю партию, в оппортунизме. В ответ на что Эрманн получал ярлыки «диванного радикала» и «провокатора». На самом деле КП Гермайдии, РРС и ещё кое-какие, открыто террористические, организации прекрасно поделили между собой сферы влияния. Каждая из них притягивала свой контингент недовольных существующим строем. Только вот неясно, кто стоял над всем этим, кто делил эти самые сферы, кто устанавливал правила игры. Верхушка КПГ или другие ставленники финансовой группировки? И где скрывается тот, кто обеспечивает Драхиру магическое прикрытие? Проще и логичнее всего было бы предположить, что покровитель Эрманна служит в органах госбезопасности или охраны правопорядка, в одном из тех отделов, где занимаются как раз преступлениями, связанными с магией. Хотя… искомая личность может оказаться и кем-нибудь, как раз очень берегущимся именно от этих самых отделов. С ума сойти. Драхир как будто в вакууме. И Мгвана никак не могла вычислить того, кто был бы в таком же вакууме. Притом, что сканировать оба отдела по борьбе с чёрной магией негритянка просто боялась. Там вакуум по определению, да ещё и самодельную Мгванину машинку сразу засекут… Либо покровитель Эрманна – там, либо… вообще не в Гермайдии.  
* * *  
Шёл пятый год заключения. Чёрная волшебница привычно проверяла, что сталось с ребятами из РРС. Получалось, что многие всё же вырвались из Драхировых сетей. Когда твоя жизнь кардинально меняется – например, ты из школы переходишь в институт или из института на работу – то у тебя меняется угол зрения и перераспределяется время. Многие на этой почве сократили или совсем прекратили общение с РРС. Зато ряд людей связались с международными террористами. Причём искренне, с пафосом, вопя об освободительной борьбе и обзывая «фашистами» всех, кто пытался навести в стране хоть какой-то порядок. Кое от кого из вопивших Мгвана даже ожидать не могла подобных поступков. Больно было записывать в свои враги тех, с кем когда-то дружила. Конечно, она сама себе удивлялась: ей-то с чего вдруг стать таким патриотом государства Гермайдия, где она, Мгвана, никто, нежелательный элемент? Да с того, отвечала сама себе волшебница, что она бы не стала убивать женщин и детей, дабы напугать весь мир. Она же не претендент на английский престол, чью самодельную мину когда-то обезвредила Мэй Мидсаммер! И она, Мгвана, уже не та сумасшедшая девчонка, которая шла устроить маленький взрыв в общественной приёмной местного УВД. Впрочем, и тогда предполагалось, что жертв не будет – только грохот, фейерверк и некоторое устрашение. Даже тогда не пошла бы она на то, чтобы устроить взрыв в переполненном вагоне метро или захватить больницу. И это она, кому жители Гермайдии были в принципе безразличны. Как же могут творить такое те, кто родился здесь и вырос?  
Самое отвратительное, что к деяниям бывших РРС-овцев никак не привяжешь Драхира. Он любитель и большой мастак отрекаться, а в «порочащих связях», как всегда, не замечен. А сам ведь знает, гад, кого и на что можно подвигнуть, примером тому она сама, Мгвана!  
Подобные горькие размышления посещали чёрную волшебницу не впервые. Но что действительно явилось для неё полной неожиданностью – так это внезапный уход от Эрманна Эллы. Та прибежала в тюрьму к подруге, вся в лихорадочном возбуждении, счастливая, как школьница на главной ёлке страны, и принялась рассказывать:  
– Всё! Работаю там, где и работала, снимаю комнату у хозяйки. Революцию всё равно без меня не начнут, а пока что толку в нашей деятельности… И хватит уже Драхиру меня эксплуатировать – и документы ему печатай, и девочкой на побегушках будь, и народ приманивай… Не говоря обо всём прочем.  
– Ну поздравляю! – искренне сказала Мгвана. Ей не хотелось разводить ответные излияния и декламировать, какой Эрманн беспредельный козёл. Во-первых, это могло вызвать обратный эффект. Всё-таки Элла прожила с Драхиром около десяти лет, и что-то ведь, непонятное для негритянки, заставляло молоденькую весёлую девочку оставаться рядом с человеком на пятнадцать лет старше, властным, авторитарным и, мягко говоря, ноги об неё вытирающим. Когда начиналась история РРС, Элле было едва-едва семнадцать. Сейчас – двадцать семь, а Драхиру все сорок два. Столько же, сколько и волшебнице. Только её возраст скрывает магия, а Эрманн молодится, ведя себя как мальчишка и окружая себя чем дальше, тем больше «мелочью пузатой». Повзрослевшие годами и душой покидали организацию – так или иначе. Оставались с Драхиром в основном те, кому некуда было деваться и не с кем дружить… И всё-таки не будет сейчас Мгвана крыть руководителя РРС. Ещё и потому, что не тот человек Элла, чтобы открывать ей всю правду… Негритянка просто искренне порадуется за подругу и пожелает ей счастья. Уже без всяких подвохов. «Жучка» у Эллы за ухом не существует больше трёх лет… И не спросит волшебница, ради кого покинула Эрманна его многолетняя спутница. Если там что-то и есть – то наверняка всё ещё очень зыбко и расплывчато, страшно спугнуть…  
* * *  
Настала ночь. И где-то, видно, схоронили медведя. Потому что Мгванины «голоса» сегодня, против обыкновения, первыми начали разговор и даже полезли с советами:  
«Дорогуша, попробуй-ка теперь проникнуть в сознание Драхира!»  
«Пробовала! Не получается!»  
«Просто неправильно пробуешь! Ты пойми: он сейчас подкошен уходом Эллы. Он остался один, в смысле – без подруги, без тёплого тела рядом, без полётов на свои личные небеса… Это брешь, через которую можно к нему пробраться».  
«Слушать не хочу ваших мерзостей! Вы что?!»  
«А то! Ты ещё жаждешь упрятать его за решётку?»  
«Конечно! Сколько можно разменивать пешки? Разменивать людские души, сердца, совесть? Давно пора взять ферзя!»  
«Вот то-то же. Тогда не чистоплюйствуй! Мы тебе с самого начала говорили: от тебя не убудет! Ты давно уже свободна. Твоя женская сила – это единственный твой потенциал, ещё не использованный на благо дела! Пора! Поверь, что это твой последний шанс! Ведь Элла рано или поздно вернётся…»  
«Ужас какой! Да о чём вы говорите – он же меня знает, он знает, что я в тюрьме!»  
«Ой, ну ты волшебница или зачем? Ты приди в его сны, стань, в конце концов, призраком, как эта твоя знакомая, рыжая Рина!»  
«Не трепали бы вы её имя! У неё надо учиться хорошему!»  
«Да в ней говорит один только юношеский максимализм! Она просто не знает того, что ты знаешь!»  
«И не узнает никогда! Потому что идёт другим путём изначально! А значит – я никогда не смогу того, что может она!»  
«Но ты можешь много чего другого! Ладно, забыли про призрак – это дело всё же рискованное… А вот про сны подумай всерьёз».  
«Проклятие! Неужели никак нельзя по-другому? Ну что ж… Хоть бы только удалось! А потом… я знаю, что я потом сделаю!»  
* * *  
Драхир Егроз жестоко страдал. И от внезапно обрушившегося на него одиночества, и от удара по своему авторитету. Скоро вокруг него и впрямь останутся одни малолетки, которым некому больше смотреть в рот… А выбирать из них новую Эллу – это уж будет слишком. И куда деваются нормальные люди, что за центр их притягивает, чьё влияние держит? Не может ведь быть, чтобы у них совсем перестала болеть душа за отчизну! Неужели он, великий и ужасный Герберт Эрманн, чего-то в этой жизни не понимает, что-то упускает в своей классификации людей?  
Лезть в Интернет и общаться с Куратором не хотелось. Тот только и будет ругать, что, мол, плохо, друг ситный, улавливаешь человеческие души! А за спиной Куратора будет незримо стоять смуглая тень с кинжалом в зубах и грозить: «Зарэжу!» О небо, как всё надоело!  
Драхир был в известном смысле невезучим человеком. Его не брали ни водка, ни наркота. Он даже никогда не курил. Из-за этого многие считали Эрманна подозрительным и опасным, но из-за того же на него поставили определённые люди, и тогда он стал Драхиром Егрозом. А теперь вот нет на свете средства, чтобы отделаться от назойливых мыслей. Придётся наглотаться снотворного и забыться хотя бы до утра…  
…В тяжёлых снах Эрманна не было даже тени маленькой предательницы Эллы. Там царила другая тень – чёрная как уголь, с блестящими глазами и жемчужными зубами, тонкая, гибкая, ослепительно красивая. Чем-то она напоминала дикарку Мэгги Нга, которую он, Драхир, довёл некогда до тюрьмы. Только Мэгги была активисткой в лучшем смысле слова – то есть при огромной энергии предпочитала Эрманнову волю собственной. А девушка из сна была другой. Совершенно независимой и очень опасной. Раскованной и при этом недоступной. Охота на прекрасную дичь длилась всю ночь до рассвета. И тем слаще была победа, обернувшаяся безумной вспышкой Сверхновой, дикой болью освобождения… И полной разбитостью, когда Драхир наконец открыл глаза и снова ощутил себя в этом самом нелогичном из миров.  
…Утром начальник управления госбезопасности города получил по электронной почте анонимную информацию о связях некоторых своих сотрудников – из отдела по борьбе с чёрной магией – с координатором печально известной международной организации «Аль-Хихисина», с одной стороны, и с местной звездой оппозиции Гербертом Эрманном – с другой. В пересланных файлах было и ещё много чего интересного. Мгвана решила, что этому человеку можно доверить не только то, что прочла в Драхировой голове и в его компьютере, а многое из того, что она разузнала и вычислила за годы заточения. По её данным, местный шеф госбезопасности был из лагеря промышленников и вообще приличный человек.  
* * *  
В те часы, когда анализировалась неожиданная информация, чёрная волшебница лежала в забытьи у себя в камере. Опустошённая, осквернённая, добитая словами «голосов»:  
«Поздравляем! Ты смогла! Перешла ещё один рубеж! И не ври нам, будто тебе это совсем не понравилось!»  
То-то и есть, что понравилось – только оставило по себе боль и непрошеные слёзы от воспоминаний… Близость без любви может вознести до звёзд – но падать придётся в одиночестве. Да ещё потом предавать человека, с которым летала – пусть он и гад ползучий… А какого чёрта с таким могло быть хорошо?!  
Сейчас, в тяжёлом дурмане, Мгване впервые за много лет привиделся Энди Браун. Оба они снова были молоды. И вот там, тогда действительно едины были земля и небо. В грёзах негритянки всё это продолжалось не одну ночь, а долгие счастливые годы, не отравленные никакими «голосами», не запятнанные кровью, не отмеченные печатью смерти… И в минуту высочайшего блаженства волшебница позволила своему сердцу разорваться от восторга. Лишь бы не возвращаться больше в этот проклятый мир!

История девятнадцатая. Огней так много золотых…  
«Чёрта с два! Тебе ещё нельзя умирать!»  
Мгвана очнулась от этих слов и от лютого холода. Она лежала на столе под простынёй, а вокруг на таких же столах были сплошь покойники. Которым ей сейчас страшно хотелось завидовать.  
«Зачем вы меня вытащили?! – мысленно вопросила негритянка. – Мне так хорошо было перестать быть…»  
«Не глупи! – прикрикнули «голоса». – Тебя ещё ждут великие дела! Исчезай отсюда быстро, пока не заметили, что ты живая, и не перепугались!»  
Волшебница выругалась и переместилась в воздушное пространство над городом. Парила там, невидимая, нагая, не спеша наколдовать себе одежду. Амулеты остались при Мгване – их не смогли снять даже с мёртвой. А вот магический компьютер, конечно, пропал. Так что на дело рук своих приходилось взирать с высоты.  
Арест Драхира сделал его в определённых кругах мучеником. Остатки РРС объявляли всё произошедшее «подставой» и «провокацией», клялись продолжать дело своего вождя. Правда, без него всё резко развалилось, а многих ребят родители разобрали по домам и больше не пускали ни в какие компании. Нашлись, конечно, среди бывших питомцев Егроза и те, кто сумел принять в себя страшную правду. И понять, что дела делаются не на публичных мероприятиях. Что каждому стоит трудиться на своём месте, делать то, что умеешь. И рано или поздно все эти усилия объединятся. Те, кто борется за порядок в стране, выйдут постепенно на каждого, через друзей, знакомых и знакомых знакомых… Кому-то помогут, кого-то пристроят, а слабых не выпустят из-под своего влияния. Теперь, после ареста Эрманна, сам Бог велел агентам промышленной партии повысить активность.  
…Спустя двадцать-тридцать лет всё сбылось именно так, как виделось Мгване с небес. Страну постепенно вытянули из кризиса, и жалеть осталось только о тех, кто сам не захотел спасаться… А сейчас чёрная волшебница, вздыхая, глядела на Эллу, рыдающую в камере свиданий, и на молоденького мальчика, которому только показался призрак счастья в лице беглой РРС-овской нимфы – да и скрылся снова. На самого Драхира негритянка вообще боялась взглянуть. Не потому, что боялась угрызений совести, а потому, что он мог почувствовать её присутствие и вспомнить ту ночь…  
Нет, всё, хватит, надо исчезать из Гермайдии. Эрманн получил пожизненное, инициативу перехватили не худшие люди – и пусть все они считают Мэгги Нга мёртвой. А самой-то ей куда податься? Домой нельзя. Не сможет она домой показаться – такая… Значит, что? Полететь в какую-нибудь другую страну, поискать и там оборотней?  
«Слушай зов», – сказали «голоса». Мгвана послушала. И оказалась снова в Ландрине.  
* * *  
Коммуна «Мистическая река» была сообществом во всех отношениях примечательным. Помесью другой коммуны, в которой Мгвана жила когда-то в Штатах и где дружила с Пентси, – помесью той коммуны и РРС. Здесь не довольствовались бегством от мира и неформальным образом жизни. Здесь бузили много и славно, принимали любых нелегалов и выдавали им охранные грамоты, уважаемые всеми правоохранительными органами! Мгвана понаблюдала с высоты за этой компанией – да и решила туда внедриться. Уже не будучи на людях сама собой, не открывая никому сердца и не допуская в сердце никого… По легенде, она – бедная, молоденькая, безграмотная девочка из далёкой и дикой страны, ещё не сбросившей колониального ига. Всеми правдами и неправдами негритянка пробралась в метрополию, хотела учиться – но отказывают в скоростных программах. Даже после крещения в новую веру страна королевы Джорджианы отличается разнообразными выбрыками!  
Коммуна Мгвану приняла. Теперь предстояло изображать из себя бесшабашное и отчаянное создание, верящее в публичную политику и «ловящее кайф» от всякой бузы. Прикидываться неграмотной и курить траву, благо на самом деле «дурь» на неё не действует.  
Здесь все были видны чёрной волшебнице как на ладони. Никто магией не защищался, и никто не являлся «дирижёром», позволяющим коммуне существовать и творить разные дела. Никто даже понятия не имел о том, какая сила кормит и защищает компанию. Значит, Мгване предстояло прожить здесь некоторое время, чтобы во всём разобраться. От возможных приставаний она себя обезопасила. Изображала влюблённость в непризнанного поэта по прозвищу Самиани-Хвост. Негритянка твёрдо знала, что ни грамма симпатии он к ней не питает и будет чем дальше, тем больше презирать.  
И всё бы хорошо. Три четверти года прожила Мгвана в коммуне – а осенью там появились молодая пара. Беженцы из степи, из Дикого Поля – так они представлялись. Улаф и Дженни Нигиган. Но волшебница-то видела и точно знала, кто они такие на самом деле…  
Вовсе они не были молодыми. Юность им вернула магия – не собственная, а извне. Женщина в этой паре была красавицей, действительно кочевницей-полукровкой. И двадцать лет прождала счастья – а потом сама пошла к любимому. Как только почуяла, что он встал на путь добра.  
Ибо с этим человеком всё было непросто. Это его поминал в своём пригласительном письме Алан, обзывая, и поделом, узурпатором. Этот человек родился там, куда Мейсон перебрался. Этому человеку довелось помериться силами с Энди Брауном – и проиграть. И попасть во все учебники новейшей истории. Его имя уже успело стать нарицательным. Урия Колада. Неудивительно, что здесь он скрывал от людей своё истинное лицо – после собственного недавнего падения и прозрения…  
Почему её, Мгвану, так притягивал этот человек? Красавцем его назвать нельзя было – низенький, чернявый, носатый, брови кустистые… Глаза почти чёрные, и взгляд цепкий, недоверчивый, теплеющий только тогда, когда останавливается на лице жены. Урия сразу заподозрил, что коммуной руководят не очень хорошие люди и не с благими целями. Чёрной волшебнице забавно было считывать его умозаключения – он упорно пытался вычислить «крысу» или «крокодила» среди одиннадцати ребят «Мистической реки», считая и её, Мгвану. А ей не хотелось его разубеждать и навязывать ему союз умов, дабы поймать «дирижёра». Урия относился к негритянке плохо и подозрительно – и вообще был безнадёжно женат. Кстати, как раз красавица Джуна чёрной волшебнице очень даже симпатизировала. И это было горько…  
Похоже, Урия – не что иное, как воплощённое возмездие. Кривое зеркало, в котором Мгвана видит себя – или даже, скорее, негатив. Они оба вернулись в свою двадцатую весну. Только Урия возродился к добру и любви – сохранив, впрочем, изрядную долю самомнения и некоего презрения к человечеству. А она, блудная дочь Барунди, начинала с благих намерений, а пришла… приличными словами не скажешь, куда. Как там у Цоя:  
Все говорят, что мы вместе…  
Все говорят – но немногие знают, в каком!  
Нет уж. Пусть Урия Колада, с его неожиданно прорезавшимся литературным талантом, пытается глаголом жечь сердца людей – вести расследование вместе с коллегами по журналу, в который подался на заработки, вместе с читателями соавторского романа с продолжением. Ей, Мгване, нельзя идти этим путём. Она пойдёт своим собственным – как если бы не было никакого Урии. Она сделает то, что давно собиралась. Пока её мятежное сердце не заставило её перезабыть все этнические хиты. Сесть на крылечке, подпереть голову рукой и запеть бессмертный русский киношлягер:  
Огней так много золотых  
На улицах Саратова,  
Парней так много холостых –  
А я люблю женатого!..

История без номера. Краткий пересказ и избранные места из книги «Сердце узурпатора» об Урии Коладе, написанной его ландринскими друзьями и коллегами по журналу при активном участии Мгваны, которая их на оную книгу и вдохновила  
Детство Урии прошло в учениках у хозяина деревообделочной мастерской. Тот относился к сироте отлично и даже собирался женить его на своей дочери и передать семейное дело. Девушку звали Евпсихией, и она, впрочем, как и всё её семейство, придерживалась специфических взглядов на то, каким должен быть домашний уклад. Её любовь к чистоте и порядку доходила до абсурда. Понятно, что с самого детства у Урии не складывались отношения с этой бело-розовой, голубоглазой, аккуратно причёсанной воображулей в белоснежных крахмальных оборочках  
«– Знаешь, как приятно читать нотации, или пришивать рюшечки, или взяться за какую-нибудь нравоучительную книжку… Ты читал «Графиню Хрюкольштейн» Сиропской?  
– Как-то попробовал – так на второй странице заснул.  
– Странно. По-моему, это интереснейшая книга!  
– Не знаю, мне больше нравится «Пегги Длинныйрукав».  
– Вот уж бред так бред!  
– Ничего подобного! Ну да ладно, о вкусах не спорят. А во что ты любишь играть?  
– Я признаю только две игры: дочки-матери и хореографическое училище. Все остальные я считаю ниже своего достоинства. А какие твои любимые игры?  
– В разбойников, в рыцарей…  
…Разговор ребят продолжался долго. Чем больше они говорили, тем меньше друг другу нравились.  
«Да, – думал Урия, – в хорошенькую компанию я попал!»  
«Да, – думала Евпсихия, – предстоит адова работа, чтобы он стал хотя бы вполовину таким, как я».  
А вслух она сказала:  
– Пойдём, я покажу тебе наш дом.  
Ребята долго бродили по дому. Евпсихия всё показывала Урии и растолковывала даже очевидное. Мальчику страшно хотелось спать. Вдохновляла только надежда освоить такое огромное пространство для игр. Наконец она повела его в те комнаты, которые её отец отвёл своему приёмному сыну. Евпсихия усадила Урию на диван, сама села рядом и объявила:  
– А сейчас я объясню тебе все правила, которые надо неукоснительно соблюдать, если живёшь в нашей семье. Встаём мы в пять утра, ложимся в половине восьмого вечера. Сладкого не едим, питаемся только тем, что полезно. Все игры запрещены, кроме тех двух, о которых я говорила. Упаси Боже шуметь! Книги мы читаем только нравоучительные. Прогулка – дважды в день, вокруг дома, и только всей семьёй. А вообще на развлечения у нас уходит мало времени, в основном мы тратим его на уборку. Вот и все наши правила. Ну, всё усвоил?»  
Евпсихия мечтала только о том, чтобы поскорее стать матерью и воспитать своих детей всё в тех же идеалах, в которых росла сама. Понятное дело, что с таким подходом ей было всё равно, за кого выходить. Пусть бы и за Урию, который так-то её выбешивал. Вот только от свадьбы Урия сбежал, благо принудить было уже некому, благодетель умер. Молодой мастер Колада как-то не раскрутился с собственным делом – подался вместо того учиться чёрной магии. Получалось погано, искры-то природа не дала и, в отличие от Мгваны, никакие голоса ничего не нашёптывали. Пришлось остаться прислугой за всё.  
А тут в плен к наставнице Урии, злой ведьме Акремондии, попала прекрасная девушка из Дикого Поля, отважная воительница, конечно, не имевшая опыта сражений с магами. Но сторожить её оставили Урию. И, уже озлобленный к тому времени на весь мир, он всё же не устоял перед красотой юной Джуны.  
«– Красавица, – сказал он, – я тебя отпускаю. Возвращайся домой и живи счастливо, – с этими словами он развязал косы, служившие верёвками.  
– Спасибо тебе! – с жаром воскликнула девушка и расцеловала Урию в обе щеки. – Ты очень добрый человек!  
– Я добрый? Да я ненавижу весь свет! Я пришёл сюда и стал слугой зла. А ты просто слишком красива, чтобы гнуть спину на старую колдунью. Да и нечего тебе мельтешить у меня перед глазами, ты внушишь мне лишние мысли.  
– Ой, всё ты выдумываешь, боярин! Я тебя никогда не забуду! – Джуна снова расцеловала своего спасителя, подобрала с земли шлем и убежала.  
Она была уже далеко, когда вернулась Акремондия:  
– Где девчонка?! Куда ты её дел?  
Урия начал врать, как умел:  
– О, она колдунья, может быть, и посильнее вас! Она только посмотрела на меня, и я не смог сдвинуться с места. А потом она сказала всего одно слово и исчезла, словно и вовсе её не бывало.  
– Да не она колдунья, а все мужики козлы! – сплюнула злая волшебница. – Срочно исправляйся! Иди в деревню и требуй дань! И ещё раз кого пожалеешь – заколдую!  
…Никого он не пожалел. Люди разбегались при его появлении. Скоро его именем начнут пугать детей. И всё пойдёт как надо, без глупостей…»  
* * *  
Власть Урия захватил без всякой магии. На тот момент он уже снова был сам себе господином. Даже не слишком пожалел, что Акремондия умерла быстро – то был тупой несчастный случай – и не успела, не смогла передать ему тёмный дар. Мастер Колада просто занялся тем, что умел лучше всего – работой по дереву. Но столько было в нём тогда злости, что оживало всё – от столов до вилок с деревянными ручками, не говоря уже о менее безобидных предметах. Такая-то лавина и добыла Урии трон.  
И тут он решил разыскать Джуну. Забыть её он так и не смог и был уверен, что от руки короля и от трона красавица не откажется. На поиски Урия послал бегающую скамейку и на ней двух игрушечных лягушек. Только вот как могли такие посланцы узнать избранницу своего создателя?  
Этим живо воспользовалась Евпсихия. Отвергнутая Урией, она было сочла свою жизнь законченной, но тут получила приглашение сняться в сериале. Как раз о таких, как она, могущих занудить любого до смерти. Проект так и назывался – «Нравоучители». Суть его в следующем: в начале (десять минут) происходит какое-нибудь безобразие, например, кто-нибудь разбивает окно или кидается арбузными корками. Потом на место происшествия являются нравоучители и до конца серии читают всем нотации.  
Евпсихия была польщена. Она снялась в ста двадцати пяти сериях и прославилась если не на весь мир, то по крайней мере в определённых кругах. Да и деньги у неё теперь были – но будто что толкнуло вернуться на Родину. А там она узнала, кем стал её бывший жених. И ещё о том, что он разыскивает другую.  
«В тронный зал вошла девушка с закрытым лицом. Урия встал с трона и пошёл ей навстречу:  
– Здравствуй, Джуна!  
– Сейчас я тебе покажу Джуну, изменник! – с этими словами девушка откинула вуаль. Глазам Урии предстало холодное фарфоровое лицо Евпсихии Усюсю. Король побледнел и чуть не потерял сознание.  
– Ну что, женишься на мне? – спросила Евпсихия.  
– Никогда! Ты зануда, гордячка и обманщица!  
– Можно подумать, что ты очень честный человек! Разве ты законным путём пришёл к власти?  
– А ты читаешь чужие письма!  
– А ты…  
– А ты…  
Эта перепалка продолжалась долго. Урия и Евпсихия словно вернулись в детство. Слышали бы это подданные! Но свидетелями сцены были только столы да стулья, топоры да вилки. Король и его бывшая невеста обвиняли друг друга во всех мыслимых и немыслимых прегрешениях. Когда Евпсихия объявила делом рук Урии извержение вулкана в самом новом штате Интрана, король не смог придумать достойного ответа, потому что за последнее время не происходило никаких других стихийных бедствий.  
– Раз, два, три! – выкрикнула Евпсихия. – Последнее слово осталось за мной, теперь я стану твоей женой!  
– С какой это радости?  
– Разве ты забыл? Когда мы в детстве вот так ругались, у нас было правило: за кем осталось последнее слово – тот может приказывать другому. Поэтому ты должен обвенчаться со мной.  
Надо бы Урии хватить кулаком по столу и заорать: «Трам-тарарам, король я или не король?! Я отменяю этот дурацкий закон! Стража! Взять её!» Но узурпатор был просто пришиблен. Не верилось, что всё на самом деле происходит с ним, Урией Коладой, тридцати лет…  
«Нет, ты не диктатор. Предел твоих желаний давно ясен», – сказал себе Урия. И в ушах у него зазвучала детская песенка:  
Если б я стал королём,  
Вот бы чудесно было!  
Бегал бы под дождём,  
Мылся бы я без мыла!..  
…Оставив Урию осмысливать случившееся, Евпсихия развила во дворце бешеную деятельность. Приведшим её лягушкам она велела засвидетельствовать всем, что, согласно старинному обычаю, клятвы были произнесены и на небесах её брак с королём уже заключён. Осталось только скрепить их союз свадебной церемонией, да такой, чтоб прогремела аж до другого полушария!  
…На следующее утро Евпсихия одевалась к венцу. Белое платье с серебряным шитьём, тяжёлые изумрудные серьги, маленькая изящная корона – всё нашлось в сокровищнице города. Без пяти минут королева подкручивала золотые локоны и любовалась своим отражением. Она даже не волновалась. Она была абсолютно спокойна и уверена в своей правоте.  
Она шла по разорённым и едва отдраенным до хирургической чистоты дворцовым залам, наполненным перепуганной челядью, живой мебелью и нелепыми деревянными игрушками. Холодная, похожая не на счастливую невесту, а на покойницу, вставшую из гроба. От неё веяло почему-то больницей. Психиатрической. В гробовом молчании смотрели на будущую королеву люди, звери и вещи.  
Жених шёл навстречу, как в тумане, и выглядел тоже «краше в гроб кладут». Они сошлись на середине зала, перед троном. Главный дворцовый распорядитель (из предателей), почти не скрывавший ехидной усмешки, соединил их руки и попытался внятно изобразить заученный текст:  
– Земной властью скрепляю ваш союз на небесах, доколе гробовая доска… – он сбился и затрясся в беззвучном хохоте. Но тут же спохватился, зажал рот рукой, встал навытяжку и закончил: – Поцелуйте друг друга, и во веки веков…  
Под новый приступ беззвучного смеха Евпсихия клюнула Урию в губы. «Холодная… отчего она такая холодная… небо, как целовала Джуна!..»  
Потом королевская чета сидела на троне, который совсем не был рассчитан на двоих. Поэтому Евпсихия пристроилась на подлокотнике, опираясь локтем на плечо Урии, и её игривой позе странно противоречило застывшее лицо фарфоровой куклы.  
…Смолкла музыка. Расползлись придворные, проклинающие всё на свете после целого вечера чинных танцев. Евпсихия, по-балетному поднимаясь на цыпочки, обходила тронный зал и задувала свечи.  
– Пошли? – обратилась она в гулкой темноте в ту сторону, где только что видела на троне своего безучастного ко всему супруга.  
Темнота ответила молчанием. Но самозваная королева уже успела изучить здешние порядки, установленные Урией Первым. И уверенно пошла за трон и вниз, в подвалы, на стук топора…  
– А, под того царя работаешь? – прозвенел под сводами голос Евпсихии. – А мне столько детей настрогать?  
Король поднял голову от очередной, рождавшейся на свет под его руками, деревянной игрушки. Глаза узурпатора потемнели и сузились.  
– Сгинь! – не было в нём магии, никогда не было, а вот злость была. Странная, созидающая злость.  
Евпсихия не испугалась его взгляда. И не ушла, а, будто в трансе, шагнула навстречу.  
Больше ни она, ни он ничего не помнили.  
…Утро застало их на холодном полу подвала, сплетённых в тесном объятии, завернувшихся в королевскую мантию, глядящих друг на друга туманными, уже ненавидящими глазами…  
* * *  
Так и пошла жизнь. Без радости. И для народа, и для самозваных правителей.  
Дни были наполнены ненавистью и подавлением воли друг друга и подданных. Ночи – предполагалось, что столярными работами. А на деле всё заканчивалось нездоровым, недобрым экстазом, от которого оставалось тяжкое похмелье.  
А подданные под двойной тиранией лишились всякой свободы. Нельзя было иметь своё мнение не только в политике, но и в обычных житейских делах. Надо было во всём копировать королеву: одеваться, как она, причёсываться, как она, читать книги, которые нравятся ей… И она ещё называла себя доброй матерью страны, каждый день повторяла:  
– Это для вашей же пользы! Вот появится на свет наследник престола – ох, будет для вас примером его воспитание!  
Издевательские требования Евпсихии приближали назревавшее восстание. Оно оказалось таким массовым, что не могло не победить. К тому же народу помогла компания героев, весёлых, отчаянных и не могущих такого стерпеть, и среди них был Энди Браун.  
…Побеждённых Урию и Евпсихию судили и приговорили к изгнанию.  
– Ну что, сограждане, пусть идут, скованные одной цепью? Это им будет худшим из наказаний!  
– Нет! – разом возмутилась мужская часть населения. – Это уж слишком! Он-то ещё, может, исправится, а эта мегера его может раньше в гроб вогнать!  
– Ладно, – решил законный правитель, – пусть идут и между собой сами разбираются, как им дальше жить…  
Женщины чудесного края на этот раз не возражали своим мужчинам. Жёны, матери, сёстры и дочери произнесли проклятие над белокурой, впервые в жизни растрёпанной головой Евпсихии, когда та выходила из городских ворот:  
– Никогда, слышишь – никогда ты не прижмёшь к груди своё дитя! Ни Урия, ни кто бы то ни было не сможет стать отцом твоего ребёнка!  
– А если уже? – Евпсихия повернулась в последнем вызове, обратила к толпе свой мертвенный лик, словно из мрамора с прожилками, с жуткой синевой вокруг глаз.  
Людские взгляды послали в неё столько стрел ненависти, что бывшая королева поёжилась. Да она и сама отлично знала: нету никакого «уже». И это выдавал её потухший взор…  
Низложенная чета вышла за городские ворота. Смолк гул голосов, ненавидящий народ на стенах превратился в россыпь точек.  
– Ну что, – молвила Евпсихия, – не стерпелось, не слюбилось, прощай?  
– Прощай, – отрубил Урия. – Спасибо за прожитые годы!..  
И они пошли в разные стороны…  
Через сто шагов бывшего короля догнали игрушки, мебель, прочие его создания. На сердце низложенного диктатора потеплело. Для них он ещё оставался повелителем. Погрозив кулаком городским башням и удалявшейся, по-балетному прямой спине бывшей жены, Урия поклялся мысленно: «Всё равно счастливым стану! Если только без неё!»  
А Евпсихия осталась одна. Она прекрасно понимала, что проклятие целого народа не снимешь никаким покаянием, никакими благочестивыми поступками. Она потеряла всякий интерес к жизни и хотела уйти в монастырь. Но по дороге её настигло письмо, приглашавшее сняться в продолжении сериала. Бывшая королева воспряла духом и навсегда покинула родную страну».  
* * *  
Урии Коладе удалось взять реванш. Одному. Но счастья это ему не принесло. Люди так засмеяли, что лучше бы ненавидели.  
Со дня его встречи с Джуной прошло ровно двадцать лет. Она так и не вышла замуж. Она ждала. Но однажды просто сама пошла навстречу. К этому времени Урия как раз успел переосмыслить свою жизнь и собирался, пока подальше от людей, заняться чем-нибудь полезным.  
«Прекрасная и добрая фея очень огорчилась, узнав, что привело к ней Джуну – ведь о переменах, происшедших в душе Урии, пока был осведомлен только он сам.  
– Отступись от своей затеи, – уговаривала она дочь Дикого Поля, – ты не представляешь, какого ужасного человека ты любишь! Он злодей, тиран и узурпатор! Он два раза надругался над всей нашей страной!  
– Не верю! – повторяла Джуна. – Не верю и никогда не поверю!  
Поняв, что её не убедишь, фея сказала:  
– Хорошо. Если тебе так хочется быть несчастной, ты получишь жемчужины вечной юности. Но ты должна сама нырнуть за ними на дно глубокого озера.  
Фея надеялась, что это отпугнёт Джуну. Плохо она знала кочевницу, проведшую полжизни в седле, ту, чья сила равнялась только её великодушию. Джуна быстро сбросила платье, подобрала волосы и нырнула. Дна она достигла только на третий раз и, счастливая, вышла на берег с двумя жемчужинами в руках.  
– Мне жаль тебя, дитя моё! – со вздохом сказала волшебница. – Но ты сама выбрала этот путь. Приложи жемчужину к сердцу, и тебе снова станет шестнадцать лет…  
* * *  
Урия Колада стоял на крыльце своего дома и смотрел на белые вершины гор. Смеркалось. Замолкали дневные звуки, начинался обычный вечер. Урия задумался и не заметил, как кто-то подошёл к нему и встал рядом на крыльце. А когда неизвестный положил Урии руку на плечо, тот вздрогнул, как от удара током.  
Подняв глаза, он увидел Джуну. Она стояла перед ним, такая же прекрасная, как в день их встречи. Она ничуть не изменилась, словно и не было этих двадцати лет.  
Урия смотрел на неё спокойно, не выказывая ни удивления, ни радости. Ему столько раз казалось – она здесь, с ним рядом, что он перестал обращать на это внимание.  
Джуну такой приём удивил и огорчил.  
– Здравствуй, боярин Урия! – вскричала она. – Неужели ты не рад мне?  
– К чему мне радоваться? Ведь ты мне только грезишься!  
– Нет, Урия, нет! – Джуна расцеловала его и тем доказала, что существует на самом деле. – Я пришла к тебе взаправду, я проделала большой путь, испытала немало опасностей, чтобы найти тебя и стать твоей женой. Я люблю тебя и хранила память о тебе все эти годы.  
Урия не помнил себя от счастья, но это длилось мгновение.  
– Джуна, – чуть слышно молвил он, – выслушай меня! Я люблю тебя, но я тебя недостоин. Я великий грешник и не искупил ещё своих преступлений перед согражданами.  
– Не верю! Не хочу этому верить!  
– Пойдём в дом. Я расскажу тебе историю всей своей жизни, с начала и до сегодняшнего дня. Чистую правду, как на исповеди.  
Урия и Джуна вошли в дом и сели за стол друг против друга. Перед этим бывший король зажёг свечу и поставил на середину стола. При её неверном, дрожащем свете Урия начал свою исповедь…  
Рассказ его длился долго. Свеча догорела, комната погрузилась во тьму, Джуна перестала видеть рассказчика, а исповедь всё продолжалась…  
В наступившей тишине Джуна шмыгнула носом:  
– Милый, любимый, до чего же ты дошёл только потому, что никто за всю жизнь тебя не приласкал! Ну нельзя, конечно, так, но жаль, что твоё письмо до меня не дошло! Я бы пришла к тебе, обняла и увела бы прямо с трона в другую жизнь! – она обошла стол, встала за спиной Урии и прижала его голову к груди. – Да надо было мне самой не ждать столько лет… Но ты справился без меня, ты не мог не справиться, я это всегда знала! И теперь между нами нет никаких преград, и завтра будет свадьба! А кто старое помянет – тому глаз вон!  
Урия тёрся щекой об её ладонь, слабел от её прикосновений – и из последних сил пытался возражать:  
– Нет, Джуна, одно препятствие всё же есть. Ты так же молода и прекрасна, как много лет назад. А я… мне уже сорок…  
– Ты меня смешишь! Мне тридцать шесть. Это волшебная жемчужина вернула мне юность, и тебе тоже вернёт. Возьми её и приложи к сердцу, и тебе снова будет двадцать лет.  
– И я стану таким же злым, как в то время?  
– В ТО ВРЕМЯ ТЫ НЕ БЫЛ ЗЛЫМ! Прикладывай! – она вложила жемчужину ему в ладонь.  
– Господи! Джуна! Вот настоящее счастье! И зачем я стремился к власти?!  
* * *  
Ближайшее село находилось в нескольких часах пути, на приграничных землях, ни разу не побывавших «под Коладой». Очереди на подачу заявлений в тот день не было. Сельский староста привычно пододвинул к себе грамоту, обмакнул перо в чернильницу:  
– Имя невесты?  
– Джуна Сковчаковна.  
– Имя жениха?  
– Урия Колада.  
– Что? – староста уронил с пера огромную кляксу. – Вы что, с дуба рухнули, молодой человек? Урии Коладе чёртова туча лет, у него клыки, как у тигра, кожистые крылья, как у летучих мышей, когти чисто железные… Великая радость, что наши добрые власти не пустили сюда его наместников!  
Глаза Джуны сверкнули, она остановила свою руку на полпути к стреле. А Урия рассмеялся:  
– Один он, что ли, с таким именем?  
– Ну вот что, молодой человек, вы мне голову не морочьте, у вас пашпортная грамота имеется?  
– Так нету, сгорела на пожаре! – Урии хотелось петь, смеяться и дурачиться.  
– А у меня никогда и не было, – Джуна сделала обиженное лицо. – Я ж вообще нездешняя, я из Дикого Поля…  
– Ой, шли бы вы отсюда! Может, вы беглые каторжники или ещё кто? – староста порвал испорченную бумагу. – Надо ж такое придумать, ну, навоспитывали молодёжи, брр…  
…И пошли они, солнцем палимы.  
– Ещё повезло, что не задержал до выяснения обстоятельств, – эйфория уже оставила Урию. – Эх, сейчас бы на необитаемый остров, чтоб только в глаза людям не смотреть, стыдно очень! И хочется новую жизнь начать, а вон оно как выходит!  
Джуна прижимала его руку к себе и не знала, что говорить. Хотелось пожелать ему побольше мужества, чтобы назвал себя перед всем светом. Хотелось оторвать голову любому и каждому, кто усомнится в перерождении Урии. Хотелось спрятать любимого от всех и пожалеть… А мысли кружились в основном вокруг одного: им надо где-то венчаться, иначе нельзя…  
Дав Урии выговориться, кочевница воскликнула:  
– Слушай, пошли к фее, что мне – нет, нам помогла! Пусть она увидит, что не зря это сделала.  
…И снова долгий путь через всю страну. То ли узнавали узурпатора, то ли нет, но никто к молодой паре вражды не проявлял. Хоть они, конечно, старались обходить стороной населённые пункты. Ночевали Урия и Джуна в основном в лесу, заворачиваясь каждый в свой плащ, но прижимаясь друг к другу и храня тепло…  
* * *  
Фея властно взяла Урию за подбородок, приподняла бывшему диктатору голову и долго, пристально смотрела в глаза. Он не отводил взгляда, чувствуя, как бегут по телу мурашки и сердце переворачивается в груди.  
– Да, – наконец сказала добрая фея, – девушка из далёкой страны оказалась мудрее меня. Береги Джуну, Урия Колада, береги её пуще жизни своей! Она в тебя верила, когда не верил никто, когда ты сам в себя не верил. Посмей только сделать её несчастной!  
– Да где ему… – нервно рассмеялась Джуна. – Великая волшебница, а вы скажете, правда, вы всем теперь скажете, что мой Урия стал другим человеком?  
– Нет, дочь моя, этого я не скажу и тебе не советую. Всё зависит только от него. Слышишь, сын мой, доброе имя тебе придётся брать с бою, завоёвывать поступками, и счастье твоё, что ты не один. Что ж, у меня есть власть верховной жрицы, и обвенчать вас я могу хоть сейчас. Только ответьте в последний раз: вы хорошо подумали? Ведь двадцать лет вы оба любили свои мечты друг о друге, а кто знает, какой окажется реальность?  
Тут они оба заговорили наперебой:  
– Ну, мы тут и совместное хозяйство уже начали организовывать…  
– И по стране вместе прошлись…  
– По крайней мере, он не пьёт, не курит и плохими словами не ругается…  
– Я ругаюсь, но только когда она не слышит…  
– А это не считается… А что я овощи готовить не умею, так он в курсе, научусь! И что покомандовать люблю, и что стреляю лучше, чем прибираюсь…  
– Да ладно, всё ты умеешь, а вот со мной, с хмырём болотным, жить – вот это действительно уметь надо! Ну всё, всё, Джуна, молчу, молчу!  
…Полдень, лесная поляна, вся усеянная цветами. Джуна не переставала ахать и восхищаться:  
– Красота какая! У нас в степи так бывает только пару месяцев в году…  
Букет невесты составляла сама фея, она же причесала Джуну, сотворила для неё удивительную бело-розовую фату, похожую на рассветное облако… Правда, упрямая кочевница не согласилась расстаться с походным нарядом: поверх платья так и носила кольчужку, а за спиной – лук и колчан со стрелами. Где-то наверняка прятала и кинжал. В общем, вид у неё был своеобразный – воин, увенчанный цветами после победы…  
А жених её был в своей обычной одежде, только, конечно, начищенный, наглаженный, и лицо глупо-счастливое.  
Эта церемония ничем не напоминала ту давнюю, ни на что не похожую. Они были одни между небом и землёй, наедине с верховной жрицей – проводником Божьей воли. Фея спросила их о согласии, сказала все положенные слова:  
– …в горе и радости, в бедности и в богатстве, пока не разлучит вас смерть… А впрочем, как она вас разлучит – руки коротки!  
…В покоях феи гасли последние огни. Джуна распустила перед зеркалом волосы и под ними, как под пологом, раздевалась. Урия видел её гибкую фигуру, её мелькающие смуглые руки… И ему не верилось, что вся эта красота – для него.  
– Ты никогда… ни разу… – слова застряли у него в горле. Он не знал, как сказать, чтобы её не оскорбить.  
Но она поняла, присела рядом с ним на край кровати:  
– Меня не касались мужские руки… только твои. Я всех держала на расстоянии. А если бы кто и посмел… Так вот кинжал, – она махнула рукой в сторону своих вещей, – а вот моё сердце! – она поймала руку мужа и прижала к груди.  
– Слушай, Джуна, какой я был дурак! – он притянул её к себе. – Мне надо было тогда, в день нашей первой встречи, когда ты целовала меня – надо было мне схватить тебя в объятия и больше никогда не выпустить! Тогда могло бы и не быть ничего этого… Сколько лет мы с тобой потеряли!  
– Так мы вернули всё обратно, почему бы и не продолжить прямо с того места?..»  
* * *  
В свадебное путешествие они махнули очень далеко – в Ландрин. Потому как дома ползли и ползли слухи – по стране бродит сын Урии Колады и затевает неизвестно что. Это и подтолкнуло к исполнению давно задуманного. Джуне хотелось показать мужу широкий мир. А Урии – начать новую жизнь там, где никто его не знает. Хотя бы начать… а там уже можно поглядеть в глаза соотечественникам.  
И в Ландрине, как уже сказано, супруги прибились к «Мистической реке».  
«Евпсихия Усюсю проснулась, как всегда, с таким ощущением, словно всю ночь её колотили палкой или возили на ней воду. Смотреть на себя в зеркало не было ни малейшего желания. Жить дальше – как-то тоже не особо хотелось. Но Евпсихия вытащила себя из кровати. Механически подвигала руками и ногами, по старой памяти о зарядке. Механически накрутила волосы, попыталась замаскировать пудрой синяки под глазами.  
В сериале она не снималась уже много лет. Попалась на похищении ребёнка у соседки по лестничной клетке. Побывала под судом, но сумела замять дело – тогда она была ещё очень богата. Но репутация её погибла. В основном из-за того, что режиссёр уже не был заинтересован в стареющей Евпсихии и пропихнул на её место свою племянницу…  
Евпсихия выползла на улицу. Опять идти по кругу с завязанными глазами, как та лошадь! И всё за что – за нереальные ночи…  
Бывшая королева села в вагон подземки на конечной и задремала с открытыми глазами. В центре, на пересадочной, зашла молодая парочка и встала в торце сидений, наискосок от Евпсихии. Парня она видела со спины, а девушку он загораживал, сверкали только её чёрные глаза. Парочка шепталась, тихо смеялась, по временам припадая друг к другу поцелуями…  
Евпсихия почему-то не могла оторвать от них глаз. Парень ей сильно кого-то напоминал – поворотом головы, стрижкой…  
Эти двое сошли через пару остановок. И Евпсихия всё же увидела его лицо.  
Небо, двадцать лет назад таким был человек, объявивший ей, что никогда не возьмёт её в жёны! Потом-то она была с ним, но к тому времени он стал старше и злее… Да и не видела Евпсихия в этой жизни у него такого выражения лица. Во все времена Урия был похож на волка. А случайный её попутчик – на большую добрую собаку, исходящую любовью к хозяину, точнее, к хозяйке. Но именно с таким лицом являлся бывшей королеве в видениях этот проклятый, как сладкое возмездие, как вспышка недолгого торжества…  
Нет, ну похож, конечно, но не может же это быть он! Ему на полтора года больше, чем ей самой, Евпсихии. Буквально пару месяцев назад проходила информация, что этот несчастный повторно свергнут с престола!  
Всё это бывшая королева передумала в те секунды, пока молодая пара шла мимо неё к выходу. И тут парень зацепился за неё взглядом. Рука его дрогнула, и во взгляде мгновенно появился знакомый холод…  
Евпсихия почувствовала, как побежали мурашки по всему телу. Одно бесконечное мгновение на неё глядело прошлое. И когда «её бывший со своей новой» пошли по платформе, она долго смотрела им вслед. Наверное, это была случайность, что они пошли именно в эту сторону, наверное, это ничего не значило…  
…На другой день Евпсихия тупо смотрела на газетную страницу с фоторепортажем о беспорядках возле королевского дворца. И вдруг – снова! – зацепилась взглядом. Резкий, недобрый профиль, расширенные тёмные глаза – и, как щит, надпись: «Королева Джорджиана – это Урия Колада сегодня!» А за его спиной – она, красивая чертовка, скорее удивлённая, чем напуганная…  
– Зуб даю, – пробормотала Евпсихия, – что эта дрянь уже носит его ребёнка… Однако что за чёрт их туда понёс?  
Мысли её мешались. Она достала из стола таблетку и нацарапала на ней ногтем буквы: «У. К.». Без этого ритуала её никакое зелье не брало… Проглотила – и опять увидела всё то же лицо в волнах счастья…»  
Коммуна бузила-бузила, Урия пытался понять, кто же за всем этим стоит, и даже писал об этом книгу в соавторстве, Джуна уговаривала его спасти всех, а Мгвана наконец решилась.

История двадцатая. Трижды зомби в творческой мастерской  
Чёрная волшебница повторила свой поступок, совершённый некогда в Гермайдии. Только уже без чьих-либо подсказок, хладнокровно и сознательно. Её взяли с самодельной бомбой у загородной резиденции королевы.  
Результатом явилось мгновенное снятие иммунитета с «Мистической реки» и подобных ей сообществ. А следом – арест всех «коммунаров». Мгвана мысленно извинялась перед ними, а вслух не уставала повторять, что никто её ни с каким заданием не посылал и вообще не имел ни о чём понятия. Она не сомневалась, что по итогам разбирательства ребят отпустят. Некоторых уже спасли от суда родительские деньги, и шалопаев навсегда заперли в родовых имениях. А ей только бы дожить до суда. Наверняка там, в зале, можно будет вычислить «дирижёра».  
* * *  
– Ничего не будет, – успокаивал Урия жену, – мы скоро отсюда исчезнем! За нами вот-вот вернётся пернатый друг. Сейчас наш журнал закрутил одно гигантское колесо, а Мгвана со своей дуростью запустила другое, в обратном направлении. И кто теперь кого перемелет – мне непонятно. Всё зависит от того, насколько ребята соображают.  
Джуне в первый раз хотелось по-настоящему разозлиться на мужа. Будь её воля – она бы костьми легла, но спасла всех… Правда, она понятия не имела, как. Вот куда теперь? К Урии в редакцию? К Мгване в тюрьму? Пока в её мыслях прокручивались варианты, она не заметила, как оказалась в мрачном, похожем на колодец, лишённом всякой растительности дворе. Очнулась Джуна только в родном подъезде. Махнув на всё рукой, быстро взлетела по крутой лестнице и пошла по длинному полутёмному коридору коммунальной квартиры. Но на полпути кто-то преградил ей дорогу.  
– Постой, Дженни!  
– Пустите меня, Самиани! Я спешу!  
– Куда ты можешь спешить, небесное создание? Вот я спешу домой! Ты поедешь со мной! Мы умчимся с тобой в Тартанию, где романтические горы…  
– Знаем, читали. Одетые вереском, и всё такое прочее. Оставите вы меня в покое или нет?  
– Это я из-за тебя потерял покой! Соглашайся, и мы полетим с тобой в обитель блаженства! Ты прозябаешь здесь, прикованная железными цепями к нищему уроду, а у меня ты будешь ступать по золоту многие и многие мили!  
– Сами бегайте по своему золоту! – вышла из себя Джуна. – Тем более что если оно там и есть, так не про вашу честь! И ни слова о моём муже! Обо мне можете говорить что угодно, но не смейте трогать Урию!  
Она выпалила всё это и тут же замолкла, застыла, поняв, что проговорилась. Остолбенел и Самиани – конечно, не от самих слов Джуны, а от произнесённого ею злосчастного имени. Придя в себя первым, он переспросил:  
– Урию Коладу?! Так ты находишься под игом ужаснейшего на свете злодея? И ещё не хочешь, чтоб тебя спасали?  
Вся кровь бросилась в лицо Джуне. Она осыпала Самиани, как пощёчинами, короткими и злыми фразами:  
– Замолчи! Урия, может, и творил зло… Но он, по крайней мере, личность! И талант! А ты – жалкое ничтожество! Бездарь! Умрёшь – и никто не заплачет!  
Легко – ведь силы её удесятерились от ярости – Джуна оттолкнула поэта и вбежала к себе в комнату. Встала, тяжело дыша, у окна. Сказала себе с укором: «Мне за тебя стыдно, Джуна Джюс!» Потом новая мысль пронзила её: «А Самиани-то домой собрался… Правда, что ли, соглядатай? Или просто трусит?»  
Пытаясь успокоиться, молодая женщина открыла окно и выглянула на улицу. Но там творилось такое, что успокоению никак не способствовало.  
По улице шла огромная толпа. Многие, в основном крашеные старухи, размахивали последним номером журнала. А кое у кого были в руках горящие факелы. До Джуны долетали отдельные выкрики:  
– Что они печатают?!  
– Как они смеют?!  
– Такой был хороший журнал…  
– Лучший в Лондоне! А теперь – позорище!  
– Какие-то грязные трущобы! Хорошо, что стоило нам отказаться от подписки – редактор сразу вышвырнул авторов на улицу!  
– Да что вас заботит, леди? Я вот наконец-то узнала, в какое адское место попал мой сын, поступив в университет!  
– А моя дочь, оказывается, уже в полиции! Она – представляете?! – дружила с этой чёрной террористкой!  
– Один из написавших сам жил в Лондоне по охранной грамоте! Как и черномазая!  
– А слышали, что лорд Хрэддок написал письмо в министерство печати об изъятии всего тиража?  
– Что тираж? Когда же пожгут все эти коммуны?  
– Чего ждать? Можно уже начинать!  
Джуна с ужасом увидела, что в середине колонны, стиснутые со всех сторон, идут Урия и его друзья по редакции. И что в колонне полно полицейских. Предотвратят они свалку или ещё усилят?  
Кажется, полиции удалось отрезать беснующееся людское море от дома, где находилась коммуна. И оттеснить людей от троих «злоумышленников». Вокруг Урии, писателя по фамилии Хламс и по имени Элронд (родители-фанаты удружили), а также художника, творившего под псевдонимом Тратэбус Лихой, образовалось широкое пустое пространство. Наступила тишина.  
– А теперь, граждане, разберёмся организованно, – полицейский инспектор вышел в круг. – Кто из вас с так называемым коммунарским паспортом?  
– Я, – Урия казался спокойным.  
– Он, конечно! – с той стороны кольца подбежал Самиани. – Он… да вы знаете, кто он такой вообще?  
– А вас, сэр, не спрашивают! – отрубил ближайший к нему полицейский, вырастая перед поэтом. Самиани тут же заткнулся и сник.  
– Ваше имя? – продолжал допрос инспектор.  
Самиани опять рванулся вперёд и запрыгал на цыпочках.  
Бывший узурпатор глубоко вздохнул, словно собираясь окунуться в ледяную воду, и ответил:  
– А что мне терять? Урия Колада.  
Джуна чуть с окна не свалилась. Самиани с размаху сел на асфальт. Хламс и Тратэбус слегка отпрянули от своего третьего друга.  
– Тот самый или другой? – инспектор поправил очки и тут же спохватился: – Тьфу! Какой Урия? Что вы голову морочите полиции? За невменяемого хотите сойти?  
– Он говорит правду! – заверещал, поднимаясь на ноги, Самиани. – Он явился к нам, втёрся в доверие, мы ни разу не видели его под кайфом, он всё время строчил что-то в тетрадке, и вообще это он подставил Мгвану!  
– Задержите до выяснения обстоятельств, – бросил инспектор, кивая на поэта.  
– Я нормальный, – заявил меж тем Урия. – Никого я не подставлял. Просто наша повесть вышла позже, чем Мгвана Нга Мохили успела её прочесть. А то она могла бы и не сделать того, что сделала…  
– Врёт, Мгвана неграмотная! – опять встрял Самиани. – Он тут всё перебаламутил! До него нас все любили и никто не трогал!  
Тут все опять заорали разом. Джуна перестала что-либо понимать и бросилась на улицу. Но, оказавшись на месте происшествия, застала только отъезжающую полицейскую машину. Взмах мужниной руки из окна. Злой взгляд поэта. Расходящуюся, достаточно разочарованную толпу. Обалдевших Тратэбуса и Хламса. К ним и кинулась дочь степей:  
– Привет! Куда его повезли?  
– Привет, ну сначала в участок, а там видно будет… – художник глубоко затянулся сигаретой и спросил: – Слушай, Дженни, а зачем Улаф такую чушь понёс, что он якобы Урия Колада?  
– Затем, что это правда! – Джуна подскочила на месте и бросилась снова в дом. – Сейчас принесу одну вещь!  
Вскоре она вернулась с шифрованным дневником мужа.  
* * *  
Лорд Хрэддок, хранитель государственной печати, после опубликования записок Колады опять поднял вопрос о закрытии журнала или возвращении его к прежней спокойной тематике.  
– Нечего будоражить население, – говорил он, – сейчас мы их прижмём, и больше никто не пикнет против её величества!  
Тут же поползли слухи о том, что журналистское расследование затрагивает тёмные дела самого лорда.  
* * *  
На суде Мгвана устроила целый спектакль. Частично для большей эффектности своих разоблачений, частично – чтобы перейти на время за грань и лучше увидеть то, что следовало увидеть… Первой последнее слово произносила именно чёрная волшебница. Выглядела она плохо, будто организм требовал кайфа, глаза блестели нехорошим блеском. Но головы она не опускала.  
– Товарищи! Я, Мгвана Нга Мохили, двадцати лет, в последний раз решительно заявляю: покушение на королеву – дело моих рук и ничьих больше. Да, я виновата перед своими друзьями, мой поступок привёл их сюда. Но больше я ни в чём не раскаиваюсь. Придут те, кто сделает больше меня. А я вам не достанусь – я ухожу туда, где уже есть абсолютная свобода!  
С этими словами она неуловимым движением коснулась сердца и шеи, нажала какие-то точки – и упала замертво. К ней бросились, первой подбежала Джуна. Пульса не было. Мгвана покинула этот мир.  
Отойдя от потрясения, судья сказал:  
– Ну что ж, продолжим! Надеюсь, никому больше не придёт в голову уходить таким путём от ответственности. Гражданин Урия Колада, ваше слово!  
– Граждане, я давно всё сказал… – начал соавтор «Катубы». Но тут медленно, как во сне, поднялась с пола покойница Мгвана.  
В зале завизжали. Соседки по скамье подсудимых шарахнулись на другой край. Те, кто ещё что-то соображал, заметили: лицо негритянки утратило всякое выражение, взгляд стал пустым. Она заговорила, как в трансе:  
– Я умерла и теперь могу указать того, кто внушил всем нам мысль о безнаказанности. Того, кто приучил нас всех к наркотикам. Того, или точнее, ту, кто несколько лет играла нашими судьбами. Я всё время чувствовала её дух. Сейчас я её вижу. Она сидит вон там, прямо против меня.  
Тонкий чёрный палец указал на кого-то в зале суда. Из той стороны, куда указывала Мгвана, раздался дикий визг. Негритянка снова упала на пол и больше не подавала признаков жизни.  
Жертва встала с места и пошла, шатаясь, к скамье подсудимых. Остановилась напротив Урии, и тут колени её подломились.  
– Я, правда, больше не могу! – закричала она.  
– Ты?! – поразился бывший король. – Ты и есть «дирижёр»?  
– Да какое там, я такое же звено и живу на таблетках! Правда, это такие таблетки, что научили меня летать! В буквальном смысле. Пустите… меня… в забвение… – она тихо сползла на пол.  
* * *  
Мгвана умерла уже окончательно, тело её не реагировало даже на ожоги. Никто не узнал, где её похоронили. Зато всем остальным вынесли оправдательный приговор. Собственно, для Урии к этому шло и так. Сыграли свою роль публикации в журнале. Так что супругов Колада отпустили в тот же день. Остальных ещё задержали, чтобы разобраться, кто из них держал связь с Евпсихией. Но в конце концов обитатели коммуны отделались предупреждениями и отправкой по домам, в основном далеко от Ландрина. Наверное, они теперь закаются связываться с сомнительными компаниями. Спокойно заснут родители этих ребят – и королева Джорджиана. Ибо та борьба, которая ведётся против её политики, происходит тихо и незаметно…  
Урия и Джуна дождались приговора ребятам, распрощались с Лондоном и улетели домой на гигантском орле. Их провожало полгорода, люди пытались понять, кто они – этот человек, проклинаемый Родиной, и его красивая подруга… Скоро они узнают. В том же журнале выйдет та самая повесть – «Сердце узурпатора».  
…Что до Евпсихии, то, лишённая своего зелья, она быстро рассказала всё.  
Почти с тех самых пор, как её перестали снимать в сериале, Евпсихия работала на видного политика. Правда, тогда, пять лет назад, он ещё не занимал высокой должности, а заседал в третьеразрядной парламентской комиссии – по работе с молодёжью. Там он узнал всё про наркотики, про внушаемость, про любовь к приключениям… И решил создать карманную группу, вскормить её и держать в руках, чтобы в любой момент прихлопнуть. Параллельно он занимался ещё кучей разных дел, о которых бывшая королева не имела понятия. И карьеру сделал не за счёт коммун – там события должны были идти своим чередом.  
Евпсихию он подобрал на улице. К тому времени бывшая королева и звезда экрана уже находилась в таблеточной зависимости, туда и ушли все деньги, заработанные на съёмках. Но её новый хозяин всё же разглядел в этом жалком существе остатки сильного характера и постепенно сделал Евпсихию координатором всех лондонских коммун. Джуна была права: система работала без осведомителя внутри каждого сообщества. А тайная сила действительно обладала некоторыми сверхъестественными способностями. Она, в лице Евпсихии, глотала особые таблетки, разработанные в лаборатории шефа, и поднималась в воздух, к подоконникам. Она же писала записки, которые обнаруживались в посылках от высшей силы, в частности, внушала не глядеть в окна. А люди её хозяина обеспечивали полную безопасность коммун.  
Евпсихия категорически не говорила одного – имени своего хозяина. Эксперты делали огромные глаза: неужели в таблетках, на которых она жила, заложена такая программа, не исчезающая, даже если перестать принимать? Факт тот, что при введении сыворотки правды сердце Евпсихии перестало биться.  
Так и не узнали, кто стоял за делом «Мистической реки». Большинство предполагало, что это всё же Хрэддок, хранитель государственной печати. Но кто бы ни был – коммун в Лондоне он лишился.…  
* * *  
Разоблачив надводную часть айсберга «Дирижёр», Мгвана умерла уже окончательно – то есть так думали все присутствовавшие в зале суда. О том, что это не так, первыми узнали сотрудники журнала, в котором печатался Урия со своим документальным романом, друзья и творческая команда бывшего узурпатора. В мастерскую Тратэбуса Лихого заявилась чёрная тень. Девушка была молода, белозуба, весела – без малейших признаков возвращения «оттуда» и даже наркотической ломки. Явно наслаждаясь видом квадратных глаз и разинутых ртов, Мгвана Нга Мохили предложила ребятам помощь в работе над книгой об Урии Коладе.  
Следующие несколько часов она говорила без умолку. Слушатели были напуганы, подавлены и восхищены. И еле успевали стенографировать. Волшебница говорила об одном только Урии. Казалось, она знает его так, словно с раннего детства была его вторым «я». Глаза её туманились от грусти, но слова лились и лились… Воистину прав был тот, кто сказал: за безнадёжную любовь держатся, поскольку она-то уж не обманет!..  
Наконец, дойдя до недавних событий, Мгвана перевела дух и спросила:  
– Ребята, можно стакан воды и выход в Интернет? Хочу найти короля. Слава Богу, в этот раз мы спасли от размена пешек и взяли ферзя. Но выше ферзя есть ещё король, который в нашей партии – фигура вовсе не декоративная!  
Творческие люди мало что поняли, напоили её водой и любезно направили в ближайшее интернет-кафе.  
А через несколько дней судьба державы в корне переменилась. Многолетняя повелительница Вальвии, властная и сумасбродная королева Джорджиана, погибла от удара молнии. То, что многие считали небесной карой, настигло её величество на площади, на глазах массы людей, при попытке лично – вопреки Конституции и воле народа – устроить, с помощью злобного ходячего дерева, казнь тартанской девушки. Обвиняли её в том, что она будто бы хотела украсть у королевы игрушку – разноцветную пружину, так называемую ползисину. На самом деле ползисины – живые существа, и дерзкая Пегги агитировала королевскую пружину уйти от хозяйки и подбить себе подобных на такой же шаг. Агитация дала себя знать, но чуть позже. А тогда девушку спас её возлюбленный. И в следующую секунду сверкнула молния, поразив Джорджиану и дерево.  
Спустя много лет Мгвана решилась записать обращение:  
– Мои поиски короля коммун ничего не давали. А тут я увидела такую возмутительную казнь! Хотела раньше вмешаться, но только довершила начатое. Просто под влиянием минуты. А потом подумала: ведь наследник-то Джорджианы – хороший парень, может, он и сумеет воздать по заслугам всем тем, кто творил скверные дела в правительстве его мамаши… Кстати, я ведь помогла и в поисках этого самого принца Артура! Ваше ныне здравствующее величество, простите, но вы ведь сами ни от кого не скрываете, что в раннем детстве вас украли цыгане и что до двадцати с лишним лет вы были бродячим скоморохом и не помышляли об иной жизни. При вас Вальвия стала весёлой, а ваша супруга, добрая королева Виолетта, в прошлом простая девчонка из кондитерской, любому и каждому подарила тепло… Можете покарать меня за гибель вашей венценосной родительницы, можете считать мой поступок низкой местью, как лично моей, так и народа барунди и всех порабощённых земель. Моя судьба в руках вашего величества. Но только выслушайте правду: всё-таки «дирижёр» оказался слишком хитрым для вас! С ним разбираться мне пришлось самой, и только через несколько лет…  
* * *  
Итак, первые месяцы после своего третьего по счёту воскресения из мёртвых Мгвана посвятила поискам принца Артура, наблюдению за его первыми после коронации шагами и, конечно, помощи в написании «Сердца узурпатора». А как только книга вышла из печати – негритянка перенеслась на родину Урии. Под тем предлогом, что хочет передать главному герою экземпляр от друзей – автора и иллюстратора.  
Чёрная волшебница поклялась сама перед собой, что держаться с Коладами будет просто и весело, даже слегка по-хулигански. Втрое преувеличивать свои былые подвиги и поглубже прятать то, что на сердце. Но всё это было, конечно, непросто.  
…По иронии судьбы, негритянка на день разминулась с Энди Брауном. Он участвовал в недавней новой заварухе и только что отбыл в большой мир. Хотя, впрочем, волшебница и не полезла бы в столицу… Не стала она разыскивать и Алана с Пентси и Матиасом. У трижды воскресшей была только одна цель: повидать Урию. Правда, тот не слишком-то ей обрадовался, хоть за книгу и поблагодарил. Да ещё к нему прилагалась Джуна, бледная после недавней болезни (оправлялась вместе со всей страной от экологической катастрофы), с заметным животиком и радостной улыбкой… Конечно, чёрная волшебница рассказала обоим, что с бомбой попалась нарочно, и зачем – тоже объяснила. Похоже, не поверили, уж больно несерьёзно держалась. На вопрос:  
– Ты сейчас куда? – Мгвана ответила, сама не зная почему:  
– Домой. На родную пальму – не знаю, надолго ли…  
И действительно сделала как сказала, правда, опять не нашла себе места на родной земле. Перецеловала всех своих крестников, посетовала, что детских больниц всё-таки не хватает… Ночами продолжала охоту в Сети на видных вальвийских политиков и иногда кое-что интересное скидывала прямо его величеству королю Артуру.  
Так прошло несколько месяцев. А потом чёрная волшебница вдруг услышала зов. И снова перенеслась в дальнюю даль – как раз вовремя, чтобы успеть принять роды у Джуны Колады.  
В сущности, всё было легко и просто. Не как с Пентси, когда Мгвана ещё не приобрела опыта в подобных делах. И не как в Барунди, где сплошь и рядом возникали самые разные осложнения. Но как же больно было негритянке, каким же адским огнём напомнили о себе сведённые рубцы! И это при том, что Джуну обезболивал, играл роль громоотвода любящий муж, а не чёрная акушерка, у неё просто не получалось. Нет, это не чужая боль была, это прорвалась плотина, вернулось в полной мере всё то, что когда-то Мгвана перевела на мадам Смаргл. Боль, стыд, раскаяние, мука от того, что не она, волшебница, на месте Джуны… Потом, правда, когда всё закончилось, негритянка всласть наревелась на плече Урии. Пока не явился опоздавший доктор и не вколол ей успокоительное. Тогда Мгвана быстро исчезла. Оказалась снова в мастерской Тратэбуса. Выпила там всю воду и уткнулась в новый экземпляр магического компьютера…  
* * *  
Следующие два года прошли как в тумане, за привычной уже аналитической работой. И в один прекрасный день лорд Хрэддок, бывший хранителем государственной печати при Джорджиане и сохранивший эту должность при Артуре Весёлом, – так вот, лорд Хрэддок проснулся без гроша в кармане. Некие хакеры сняли с его счетов все деньги, и следов этих средств так и не нашли…  
– Ваше величество! – говорилось в позднейшем видеообращении. – Я вычислила «дирижёра», но не могла ничего доказать. Хрэддок был хитрым лисом, он часто «заматывал» мои донесения, предназначенные вам. Пришлось вот так мстить и доводить до сердечного приступа… Но клянусь всеми богами Барунди, и Богом истинным тоже клянусь – я лично проследила, чтобы эти деньги до последней монетки пошли на строительство больниц для наших детей!

История двадцать первая. Выход из круга  
Проследив, чтобы деньги пошли куда надо, Мгвана снова оказалась на родине Урии Колады. То ли хотела скрыться там, где нет компьютеров, то ли просто следовала зову сердца…  
В чудесном крае всё было невесело. Шла борьба с интервентами. Маленький Искандер Колада, второй белый крестник чёрной волшебницы, тяжело болел. Джуна не отходила от кроватки и едва не сваливалась сама…  
Что до Урии, то он вредил захватчикам как мог. Негритянке удалось повидаться с Коладой наедине, когда он пытался расколоть один из древних магических камней, чтобы потом использовать в своих целях обломки злого колдовства.  
Разговор у этих двоих получился странный. Мгвана держалась с напускной весёлостью и вовсю валяла дурака. Урия не скрывал, что ему не до неё, отправлял навестить Джуну и крестника. Потом, правда, разрешил пойти напугать главаря интервентов. Тот даже пытался убить колдунью, молотил камнем по голове – но ничего, конечно, не добился.  
И всё это, впрочем, не главное. О главном за всё то время, что чёрная волшебница пробыла в том краю чудес, не было и не могло быть сказано ни слова. Зато Мгвана, сама не зная почему, не ушла с волшебного камня, когда Урия поливал его, нагретый костром, ледяной водой. Этот душ, заставивший негритянку вымокнуть с головы до ног, стал для неё просто живительным. И что-то в ней после этого стихийного обряда изменилось необратимо. Уже вернувшись от напуганного генерала в домик Колад, где поправлялся Искандер, Мгвана решительно рассказала Джуне и Урии, что ей по-настоящему сорок пять лет, что она дико устала от «голосов» и своей сумасшедшей жизни… Красавица из Дикого Поля сказала неожиданную и логичную вещь:  
– А ты попробуй сделать обратную операцию! Говорят, это возможно, и даже через столько лет у тебя есть шанс…  
– Шанс-то есть… – вздохнула волшебница. – Вопрос в другом: рожать от кого? – она опустила глаза, молясь, чтобы в них не успели прочесть слишком много…  
Урия полушутя-полуехидно припомнил ей Самиани. Она привычно заставила себя посмеяться, сочинила на ходу какую-то хохму. Джуна, хоть и смотрела в корень проблемы, всё-таки осталась идеалисткой:  
– Встретишь. Полюбишь. Найдёшь. Никогда не поздно, уж я знаю, о чём говорю…  
Мгвана мысленно махнула рукой. А заодно поставила крест на «голосах». Вот теперь-то её властно тянуло в Барунди – родная земля не выдаст, наверняка найдётся добрый человек, от которого можно будет родить ребёнка для себя… Эх.  
* * *  
Вернувшись на Родину, чёрная волшебница была ошеломлена двумя открытиями. Во-первых, «голоса» оставили её в покое, и видимо – насовсем. Амулеты превратились в бесполезные побрякушки, да и все магические способности сразу и необратимо остались в прошлом. Ну и ладно. Всё это казалось чепухой на фоне второго открытия. Она, Мгвана, ждёт ребёнка!!! Она, побывавшая под ножом и не принадлежавшая никому со времён той проклятой ночи с Драхиром Егрозом! Кого же благодарить за этот дар небес, преодолевший всё, вернувший истерзанной душе мир и покой, а заодно подлинную свободу? Рина неизвестно где. Да и при всех своих способностях она избежала столкновения с жестоким миром мужчин, а потому незнакома и с женской долей и, стало быть, и влиять на такие вещи не может. А Джуна, жена и мать, к тому же искренне сочувствующая своей чернокожей подруге, не обладает никакими магическими способностями. Кто же помог теперь уже бывшей волшебнице? Сердце так и выстукивало: «Урия!» Хотя ведь в нём тоже не было и грамма магии. Только воля и конструктивная злость. А впрочем – всё это неважно. Мгвану переполняла, затопляла волнами нежность к будущему ребёнку, который должен был стать смыслом её жизни…  
Родилась девочка. И как только её показали матери – та, холодея от ужаса и восторга, узнала в ней свою последнюю, сокровенную, безнадёжную любовь. Человека, который, по большому счёту, не питал к ней, Мгване, добрых чувств…  
Всё же в один прекрасный день негритянка послала Коладам с птичьей почтой свою фотографию с малышкой на руках. Джуна-то переживает, она должна узнать, что подруге всё же посчастливилось стать матерью. В прилагаемом письме бывшая волшебница делилась с Джуной всеми чудесными и загадочными обстоятельствами своей беременности. Конечно, дать дочери двойное имя «Урайя Пина» – это всё равно что играть с огнём. Но Мгване казалось, что скандала из-за этого у Колад не будет. Урия знает, что ничего предосудительного не было, а Джуна ему верит. Поверит и письму – да и, в любом случае, так честнее. А имя… Что ж, имеет бывшая волшебница право сделать себе последний подарок, уходя в тревожный и радостный мир материнства?  
…Ответное письмо от Джуны повергло негритянку в шок. Оказывается, всё же это они ей помогли! Урия – невольно, а дочь степей – вполне осознанно:  
«Мне было дико тебя жаль. В глубине души я понимала, что на самом деле тебе искать свой шанс уже поздно. А нам тоже досталось – посмотри на своего крестника Искандера! Болеет всякий раз, как на дворе война, и я при нём. Я боялась, что проклятие коснётся и других наших детей. Я стала думать и мечтать: хорошо бы, наш следующий ребёнок родился у тебя! У нас-то впереди вечность, мы всё ещё успеем – только бы поломать проклятие! И тебя, подруга, за всё вознаградить…  
И когда я увидела фотографию твоей малышки и прочитала твоё письмо – я поняла, что всё сбылось как я хотела! И это при том, что я совсем не умею колдовать. Кажется, во всей истории была только одна вещь, обладающая магическими свойствами – тот камень. На котором Урия, без всякой задней мысли, облил тебя водой, и это почему-то помогло сбыться моим, надеюсь, благим пожеланиям.  
Кстати, я от Урии ничего скрывать не стала. Он сначала возмутился – мол, я его обвинила в измене! А когда я всё разъяснила – он махнул рукой и с облегчением сказал, что я это придумала… Ну и ладно, могло быть хуже. Мы-то с тобой, Мгвана, знаем правду. Так что наслаждайся жизнью, расти маленькую Урайю, а я тут тоже буду подумывать снова забеременеть…»  
Можно было удивиться. Можно было обидеться. Но, если честно, не было ни сил, ни желания. Главное – она есть, её девочка, она сама по себе сокровище, и никто больше Мгване не нужен!  
Хотя… Когда вдруг из ниоткуда появляются старые знакомые – это всегда приятно. Однажды – Урайе было тогда года два – доктору Мохили передали, что на входе в больницу (одну из лучших в мире, наконец достроенных, детских больниц!) её спрашивает какая-то рыжеволосая девушка, представляется Риной, мол, Мгвана знает. Бывшая волшебница изумилась и обрадовалась. И, разобравшись с очередной порцией дел, спустилась вниз.  
Рина не изменилась нисколько. И тактично не выражала удивления по поводу того, что чернокожая чародейка теперь выглядит на свой возраст и впридачу здорово располнела…  
Говорить вот так, на ходу, конечно, не получалось. И приятельницы договорились встретиться в ближайшей кафешке после того, как доктор Мохили закончит на сегодня работу. Дежурство, по счастью, сегодня было не её.  
…Выслушав рассказ Мгваны, рыжая колдунья сказала:  
– Что ж, я рада за тебя! Хотя мне совсем не понять, как можно жить отказавшись от своего дара…  
– Если дар такой, как у меня – с кровью, смертью, обманом и преступлением – от него непременно надо отказываться! Только в свой черёд. Но я молюсь всем богам, чтобы дар миновал мою девочку!  
– Знаешь, не скажу, хорошо это или плохо, но какой-то дар всё равно проявится в твоей семье рано или поздно. Тут уж ничего не поделать, – Рина внимательно поглядела на собеседницу. – И обладателю его надо будет разумно им распорядиться.  
– Что, оно серьёзно наследуется? Этого ещё не хватало! Только бы не Урайя!  
– Надо быть готовой и к этому… Послушай, Мгвана, ведь ты столько всего в этой жизни натворила потому лишь, что тебя некому было направить. Но ты-то сама сможешь предостеречь своё дитя от ошибок…  
– Легко тебе говорить, у тебя детей нету…  
Обе помолчали.  
– Ну что ж, мне пора, – наконец произнесла Рина.  
– Мы ещё увидимся?  
– Конечно! Мы ещё не раз увидимся! С тобой, с твоей дочерью и внуками! Ты счастливый человек! Ты обрела душевное равновесие, занимаешься любимым делом. И страна твоя свободна. Чего ещё желать?  
«Хорошенькое равновесие, – подумала Мгвана, провожая взглядом уходящую подругу, – когда постоянно душа болит за девочку! А впрочем… чёрт побери, пожалуй, Рина права!»  
…Вскоре Мгвана, в свою очередь, смотрела на семейную фотографию. Точнее, на картину – кисть неизвестного художника запечатлела всё семейство Колада. Джуну, Урию, Искандера и совсем крохотную Роксану. Сердце Мгваны пропустило удар. На неё смотрела её дочь, только кожей посветлее. Всё так и есть. Всё то невероятное, но очевидное, о чём с самого начала знала она сама и о чём писала ей Джуна…  
* * *  
Урайя Пина росла доброй и в меру шаловливой. В семь лет, в день инициации, у неё всё же проявились магические способности. Этого-то мать боялась больше всего на свете. И поклялась: станет для дочери лучшей подружкой, не даст ей наделать ошибок и позволить собой манипулировать. Хватит. Её, Мгваны, мать была обычным человеком, и бывшая волшебница до сих пор опускала перед ней глаза, стыдясь своей чёрствости и своих исчезновений…  
Постепенно мать поведала Урайе, спокойно, не впадая в морализаторство и не смакуя никаких жутких или нескромных подробностей, – поведала о том, как не надо использовать дар. Что бывает по ту сторону ошибок и преступлений…  
– Нет, Урайя, только лечить людей! Тем более что, хвала всем богам, твоя Родина давно уже свободна и счастлива!  
Сама Мгвана так и не получила медицинского образования, но в больнице на неё не жаловались и даже наоборот. Работа была, конечно, не из лёгких, отнимала массу физических и душевных сил – и всё равно бывшая волшебница старалась уделять как можно больше внимания дочери. И Урайю это не тяготило. Она очень любила свою маму и никогда не делала ей назло. Ей легко было представлять себе спокойное, продуманное будущее: она выучится на врача, непременно в Ландрине, и вернётся в Барунди, всё в ту же больницу. А с личным – уж как сложится, но хорошо бы всё по-честному…  
С Коладами Мгвана и Урайя не виделись. Обменивались изредка письмами, правда, длинными, но и то больше через Тратэбуса и Хламса. У Урии и его семьи, правда, появился первый в их стране компьютер, работавший на солнечных батареях и имевший выход в Сеть. Зато бывшая волшебница у себя в Барунди никакой почты, кроме обычной, не признавала. Хватит с неё Всемирной паутины на всю оставшуюся жизнь!

История двадцать вторая. Ошибки детей, ошибки родителей  
Искандер Колада вырос послушным и прилежным. Из-за того, что в детстве много болел, ему не приходилось проказничать. И сейчас, когда они с отцом смотрелись ровесниками, на Искандера вполне можно было оставить всю усадьбу Урии.  
А вот Роксана с упоением готовилась к первой поездке в большой мир. Убеждённая, что проигрывает рядом с нестареющей красавицей-матерью, девушка давно и решительно рассталась с косами, выбрав совершенно необычную для родной страны пышную короткую стрижку. А в Ландрине Роксана надеялась на джинсы, фенечки и многое другое.  
Они летели вдвоём – отец и дочь, просто поражавшие своим сходством. Как Джуну, так и Искандера дружно мутило от больших городов. Хоть там и хотели встретиться старые друзья – Хламс, Тратэбус, Мгвана с дочкой… А вообще всё затевалось из-за того, что девчата, Урайя и Роксана, собирались поступать в институт.  
…Безукоризненно одетая миссис Хламс пропустила отца и дочь в свою холодную, не согретую детскими голосами обитель. Роксана шагнула вперёд – и замерла на пороге, так что Урия почти на неё налетел.  
– Что такое? – спросил он дочку.  
– Зеркало странное!  
– Я не зеркало, я Урайя Пина Мохили! – та, кого Роксана приняла за своё отражение, девушка с её лицом, но темнокожая и кучерявая, рассмеявшись, шагнула навстречу. Девчата обнялись, тут же столпившиеся взрослые поочерёдно переглянулись. Только Урия и Мгвана не стали встречаться взглядами…  
…Девушки поселились у Хламсов – как считали старшие, под самой надёжной в мире охраной – и впервые и надолго расстались с родителями. И сейчас, лёжа в постелях, Урайя и Роксана шептались перед сном.  
– Ты твёрдо решила в медицинский? – удивилась младшая. – Вот уж бр-р так бр-р!  
– А что, я хочу как мама.  
– А я сама не знаю, чего хочу! В театральный или там во внешнюю торговлю…  
– Хм! – Урайя тут же показала свои колониальные зубки. – Менять наши алмазы на стекляшки?  
– Знаешь, если на то пошло, наши камешки тоже много на что можно поменять… Дремучая у нас страна, хорошо хоть я сколько себя помню живу в Интернете…  
– А я дома живу на дереве! И бросаюсь апельсинами во всех, кто пытается меня воспитывать.  
– В маманю тоже?  
– А она не пытается. Мы с ней подружки!  
Роксану на миг кольнула зависть:  
– Ну конечно! Твоя мама тёплая как печка! А моя такая красивая, что мне рядом с ней стыдно по улице идти. Сразу понятно, кто тут принцесса. Ладно, фигня, я на папу похожа, и он считает, что я достойна большого мира!  
– А моя мама хочет, чтобы я вернулась врачом в Африку…  
– Извиняюсь, твоя мама деловая, как покойная королева Джорджиана! Она прожила такую жизнь, о которой пишут романы, а тебя хочет похоронить в расцвете лет! Ну всё, молчу, молчу.  
– Вот моя мама и не хочет, чтобы я болталась неизвестно где и рожала неизвестно от кого. Она мне внятно объяснила, какая это грязь, гадость и опустошение. Если ей не досталось такой семьи, как у твоих – так пусть хоть мне достанется!  
– Ой, мне с моими скучно! Не то что жить учат, а так… В сети куда интереснее общаться! Вот я и приехала пожить их жизнью – тех ребят, в чьей школе я числюсь. Ходить на концерты, кататься на роликах… Распрощаться на фиг с этой невинностью!..  
– Роксана!!!  
– А что Роксана? Ждать, как моя маманя, двадцать лет? Тем более теперь ей по жизни шестнадцать. Как мне.  
– Ну как так можно… Без любви…  
– А любви на всех не хватает! Вон твоя мама любит моего папу, а он терпеть её не может… Хотя стой! ПОЧЕМУ МЫ С ТОБОЙ ТАК ПОХОЖИ?!  
* * *  
Роксана закусила губу от боли и отвращения. В очередной раз порадовалась, что парень, с которым она сейчас, закрыл глаза и сосредоточен на собственном удовольствии. «Такие вот они все, – думала Роксана, – думают – являются для нас сокровищами только потому, что другого пола…»  
Сестре она, конечно, опять наврёт, что взрослая жизнь – это круто, гораздо лучше, чем сидеть над книжками и тетрадками. Да только её глупая, колючая, шоколадная сестрёнка со своим первобытным чутьём опять грустно покачает головой…  
Миссис Хламс требовала, чтобы девочки были дома не позднее десяти, и никогда не ложилась до этого времени. Правда, днём она сама их выгоняла «заниматься на свежем воздухе». И вот этими часами Роксана пользовалась на всю катушку. Оставляя Урайю на скамейке с книжкой, знакомилась направо и налево. «Встречалась» на чужих квартирах, а то и вовсе в каких-нибудь подсобках или даже под лестницами, а иногда и «на природе».  
То, за чем Роксана гонялась, ускользало от неё. Да и какое могло быть неземное блаженство, если она не стремилась к духовному единению и даже к продолжительным отношениям? Из своих похождений Роксана вынесла только циничные выводы: любви не существует, все мужики – козлы и бараны! В версию о рождении Урайи, которую той выдала мать, Роксана не поверила ни на грош – стало быть, главным «козлом и бараном» получался её родной отец…  
Самым лучшим местом для знакомств была мастерская Тратэбуса Лихого. Художник так и не обзавёлся семьёй и панически боялся надвигающейся старости, поэтому старался окружать себя молодёжью. На эти сборища сёстры ходили вдвоём: и Тратэбус обижался, когда не видел обеих, и Роксане хотелось расшевелить сестричку, да и Урайе в мастерской, как ни странно, нравилось. Правда, она страшно боялась знакомиться и всё больше сидела в уголке и слушала…  
Но в тот день прятаться больше было нельзя. Оживший киногерой робко обратился к Роксане:  
– Вы не могли бы представить меня вашей подруге?  
Роксана великодушно согласилась. Стоит ли тратить душевные силы на ревность? И с усталой усмешкой всё познавшей женщины Роксана наблюдала, как сестра прикрыла глазки, а потом снова распахнула их во всю ширь – навстречу новой странице своей жизни…  
* * *  
– Тратэбус! Урайя домой не вернулась! Я только вот это нашла!  
Красная, как рак, Роксана с причёской «взрыв на макаронной фабрике», где в общей тёмной массе смешивались белые, розовые и синие прядки, ворвалась в мастерскую и сунула художнику записку. Тратэбус разобрал неровные строчки: «Выхожу замуж, уезжаю на другой край света».  
Было четыре часа утра. Роксана взволнованно говорила дальше:  
– В двенадцать у миссис Хламс сделался сердечный приступ, Хламс стал вокруг неё хлопотать, вызвал «скорую», поехали они в больницу, а я ждала-ждала, плакала, потом нашла записку и к тебе побежала. Ты ведь их видел уже после меня – её и этого красавчика… Чёрт, я же сама их свела, как чувствовала – что-то здесь не так. Она мне только и пела, какой он ласковый, внимательный, в постель тащить даже не пытается, не то что мои все… А я с самого начала сказала: я в эту любовь-морковь не верю, у него на тебя дальний прицел – либо он маньяк, либо сектант, либо работорговец… – девушка задохнулась, побледнела и начала сползать по стене.  
Пришлось вызывать «скорую» и в мастерскую. А потом от Тратэбуса полетело электронное письмо на далёкий солнечный компьютер: «ЧП. Урайя исчезла. Роксана беременна». Мгване письмо шло обычной почтой…  
* * *  
«Для Роксанки. Дурында ты такая, рожай обязательно!!! Марш сюда скорее! Мама».  
Это письмо уже передавали в больницу, а Джуна и Урия яростно ругались – за сараем, чтобы не услышал сын.  
– Ты хорошую девочку подарила своей подружке, а нам вон какую родила!  
– Я её родила нормальную! Это ты её пустил в «паутину» и не следил, чего она там набирается!  
– А кто тебе мешал следить? Ты с ней никогда не дружила! Ты знаешь как рассуждаешь:  
«Звездец», – сказал отец, увидев дочку под трамваем.  
«Фигня, – сказала мать, – мы новую сваяем!»  
– Да нет, милый, – Джуна вдруг резко успокоилась. – Теперь поздно искать виноватого. Мы с тобой вместе уже больше двадцати лет. Внука нам хоть и рано судьба подкинула, но это сигнал – пора нам отказаться от волшебного дара и браться за ум…  
– А может, стоит ещё чуть-чуть побезумствовать?  
Они долго целовались за сараем, как школьники, и так же горячо верили, что всё образуется…  
* * *  
Герой и избранник снял повязку с глаз Урайи. Он долго водил её кругами по безвестному городку, что находится очень далеко от Чёрного континента, и наконец куда-то привёл.  
– Вот здесь ты станешь женщиной, – сказал он своим глухим и прекрасным голосом, от которого Урайя сходила с ума. Правда, она всё равно отметила: он не сказал «станешь моей!». Но возразить не успела.  
Она была на кладбище, под зловещей зеленоватой луной, одной ногой на чьей-то могильной плите. Вокруг толпились люди в чёрных одеждах с нашитыми языками пламени – и один из них был он.  
Урайе всё стало ясно, и страх парализовал её. Она почти не почувствовала, как её раздели, повалили на плиту и привязали…

История двадцать третья. Вроде бы про другое – но…  
Город назывался длинно и царапуче – Днепроежовск. Патер Грегор, щуря близорукие глаза, ещё раз перечитал отчёт тамошней католической миссии. На плечи его, двадцативосьмилетнего, прошедшего большой путь на Чёрном континенте, ныне переложили спасение душ в Богом забытом уголке Земли…  
Досье на православных священников города Грегор листал невнимательно. Восточная церковь беззуба и мягкотела, куда ей супротив папского престола? А вот сатанинская секта – это серьёзнее. Как пишет его предшественник, у ног дьяволицы полгорода. Она молода и греховно прекрасна, зовут её простенько и со вкусом – Тиранья. Эдакий гибрид тирании и пираньи. Она является перед народом без одежд, и дальше начинается такая вселенская оргия, что черти в аду пляшут от радости, а святые в небесах умываются кровавыми слезами…  
…Первый день прошёл тихо. Патер Грегор принял дела. Сказал проповедь горстке славян с рабскими глазами. Даже поляки со своим гонором – всего лишь дикари и рабы. Слушала местная община не особо, торжественная и мрачная латынь никого не захватила. Грегору не дано было увидеть, что в глазах местного населения – далеко не только равнодушие и непонимание, но и скрытая враждебность…  
Он вышел из костёла на улицу, поглазел на ближайшую православную церковь. Зацепил взглядом молодого, блондинистого отца Иоанна с бородой такой белой, словно он наелся сметаны. Оба священника на мгновение встретились глазами. В воздухе мелькнуло что-то неуловимое, словно когда-то эти двое знали друг друга. Мелькнуло – и исчезло. Отец Иоанн ушёл по своим делам, а патер Грегор уставился на матушку, вышедшую кормить кур. Согласно досье, звали её Ульяна. Но ведь Грегор прекрасно помнил её по Чёрному континенту. Тогда эта принцесса цвета кофе с молоком носила имя Урайя Пина Мохили и бросалась в святого отца апельсинами, когда он пытался объяснять ей начала христианской веры. Малявка утверждала, что, мол, мама всё не так рассказывала, потому что застала чуть ли не времена Пришествия… Мать Урайи, толстая добродушная негритянка, работала в детской больнице, а об отце никто никогда не слышал. Рассказывали, что мамаша в молодости была ещё бесшабашнее дочки, и в доказательство трясли нашумевшей когда-то книгой Хламса «Сердце узурпатора». Патеру Грегору это было неинтересно. Убедившись, что креста на семейке Мохили нет, он на них этот самый крест поставил, определив им тёплое местечко в аду.  
И вот теперь – сколько лет прошло? Восемь? – он встречает Урайю здесь, в платке и длинной юбке, чинную, тихую, странно счастливую… Грегор не ощутил зависти к православным священникам, которым жениться не только не запрещено, но даже предписывается. Женщины его не волновали. Суровое подвижничество в далёком ирландском монастыре сделало его фанатиком, и никакое африканское солнце не могло растопить этот лёд. Просто странно было, что судьба Урайи решилась именно так. Скорее она была бы на месте в греховном царстве Тираньи…  
Вспомнив о дьяволице, Грегор почувствовал, как его охватывает охотничий азарт. Предвкушение нынешней ночи – загнать в угол, проклясть, сокрушить… Волею судеб сатанисты гнездились совсем рядом с католической миссией и иногда, по самым чёрным датам, собирались по ночам на кладбище, принадлежащем к церкви отца Иоанна. Как только тот их терпит все два года своего священства? Куда уже пять лет смотрят добрые католики, осеняющие своим присутствием Днепроежовск? Нет, они все ещё узнают, кто такой патер Грегор!  
…Темноту над кладбищем можно было резать ножом или даже есть ложкой. На дне кастрюли чуть посверкивали огоньки свечей.  
Тиранья в чёрных одеждах стояла на могильной плите. Двое сатанистов, занявшие место у неё за спиной, держали над головой дьяволицы перевёрнутое распятие. Лицо женщины не выражало никаких эмоций. Для собравшихся здесь она действительно была богиней – только вот откуда пришла?  
За деревьями слышалось тихое церковное пение. Отец Иоанн и его паства творили молитву во избавление освящённого места от скверны. Однако ограничиваться этим они не собирались.  
Отца Иоанна сатанисты побаивались и уважали. Несколько лет назад он, тогда ещё семинарист, оказался на кладбище, когда в секту принимали новенькую.  
Нагая девушка, распяленная, как морская звезда, лежала на могильной плите. На лице её было разочарование и обречённость. Сатанисты встали в очередь к её беззащитному телу, и в руке последнего сектанта Иоанну померещился нож.  
Семинарист бросился вперёд, подхватил девушку на руки – все четыре верёвки оборвались. Потом он долго отчитывал несчастную в церкви – число изгнанных бесов в городских слухах варьировалось от одного до семи. А ещё после Иоанн закончил семинарию, женился на спасённой и получил приход. Тот самый.  
С той поры подраться со святым отцом стало для сатанистов делом чести (если она у них была) и частью ритуала. И они стали приходить сюда, на кладбище – раз примерно в полгода. Однажды Иоанн накостылял им их же осквернённым распятием, а в другой раз плеснул святой водой прямо в лицо Тиранье. И долго, застыв, смотрел в её расширенные бирюзовые глаза… Дьяволица после того случая долго лежала в больнице с ожогами лица. Но потом вернулась в секту всё такая же – холодная и красивая.  
Из всего этого получилось, что на кладбище сатанисты ни разу никого не изнасиловали и не убили. Сегодня они вообще пришли просто так – на обычный обряд явления.  
Но сегодня на сцене появилась ещё одна сила. К месту шабаша приближался католический крестный ход, не очень многочисленный и не очень дружный, но возглавляемый патером Грегором. Они шли и пели недобрую молитву, напоминая несмотря ни на что крестоносцев из фильма «Александр Невский». Они шли напролом…  
А ритуал тем временем начался. Тиранья вскинула руки над головой. По её тёмно-рыжим волосам побежали языки пламени. Медленно, томительно медленно огонь переходил на её чёрное одеяние, словно расцветали невиданные цветы. И изменённым зрением патер Грегор видел: раскрываются сердца собравшихся, души летят в чёрную пустоту за перевёрнутым распятием. Из белых птиц души постепенно превращаются в жутких разлапистых тварей, в шерсти, с рыбьими хвостами, глазами на стебельках и рогами в самых неожиданных местах. А вот чего святой отец не видел – так это того, что над его головой собираются такие же покалеченные души, принадлежащие тем, кто шёл за ним и пел с ним…  
Когда католики вышли из-за деревьев, Тиранья уже стояла, вся охваченная пламенем. А потом всё разом пропало, и она осталась такой, какой создала её природа. Тело её было близко к совершенству, хотя, может, ей и стоило сбросить пару килограммов…  
Холодный патер Грегор уставился на неё жёлтыми кошачьими глазами. Шагнул вперёд, а Тиранья к нему. И сутана его занялась, как давеча одежды дьяволицы. И огненный шар закрыл их обоих от людей. Собравшиеся только успели услышать два почти одновременных возгласа:  
– Годфри?  
– Зоя?  
Шар оторвался от земли и рассыпался тысячью огненных искр.  
Матушка Ульяна испуганно, снизу вверх заглядывала в лицо отцу Иоанну.  
* * *  
Мгвана с ума сходила, когда узнала, что её девочка сбежала неизвестно куда с парнем, вскружившим ей голову… Вот он-то, как потом выяснилось, и был самым настоящим сектантом. Но когда пришла эта весть – уже было ясно, что всё закончилось благополучно. Спасённая Иоанном Урайя тут же сообщила всем свои координаты. Воспряла к жизни её мать, свободно вздохнули друзья. А сестра Роксана порадовалась принятому решению:  
– Оставлю этого ребёнка – себе в наказание и чтобы Урайя нашлась!  
…Сатанисты выбрали Урайю – им была нужна не только её девственность, но и её дар, глубоко скрытый, почти никогда не проявляемый. Где и как он теперь выплывет?  
А в Роксане волшебства никогда не было ни на волос. И ей ещё предстояло создать себя новую, и в этом ей должно было помочь маленькое существо, которому она подарила жизнь… Этого ребёнка страшно захотел усыновить Тратэбус, и Роксана осталась жить у него. Когда-то она пыталась соблазнить его «для коллекции», но дальше позирования в смелом виде дело не зашло. А теперь – кто знает, может, он станет для неё первым «не козлом и не бараном»?  
* * *  
Так и не стала Урайя врачом. Но матушка попадья – тоже по-своему почётная роль. А кроме того, Урайя, ставшая во святом крещении Ульяной, нарожала отцу Иоанну семерых детей. Самый младший появился на свет незадолго до того, как Мгвана начала поверять миру все свои тайны.  
Дар Урайи не исчез после замужества – видно, каждому своё. Способности просто ушли вглубь, растворились в повседневных делах, помогая творить добро. Собственно, ведь то же самое произошло и с самим отцом Иоанном. До того, как податься в духовную семинарию, он обучался в школе волшебства. Да и к Богу-то обратился в минуту отчаяния. И после того никогда больше не колдовал. Но его способности, подспудно направляемые стремлением творить добро, претворились в настоящее мастерство по части изгнания злых духов…  
Урайя-Ульяна только однажды едва не оступилась.

История двадцать четвёртая. Испытание для Урайи  
Матушка Ульяна испуганно, снизу вверх заглядывала в лицо отцу Иоанну:  
– Ваня… Ты до сих пор её любишь! А на мне ты женился только чтобы тебя рукоположили!  
– Уля, оставим этот разговор. Я тебя спас, у нас прекрасная семья, дети…  
– А думаешь ты всё равно о той проклятой! О своей школьной любви, которая стала Тираньей! Ты её углядел как раз когда спасал меня! И потом стал ходить и смотреть на неё!  
– Ну я же ничего не скрывал от тебя…  
– Да, кроме главного, которое лежит на поверхности! И я не удивлюсь, если это ты их… Чтобы наконец от неё избавиться.  
– Ульяна, окстись! Они сами сгубили друг друга – как тогда, так и теперь.  
– Ещё хуже! Значит, тебе её ещё и жалко! – Уля всхлипнула и закрыла лицо краем платка.  
* * *  
Всё было просто и сложно. В волшебной школе Ванька был влюблён в одноклассницу. В Зою Грошеву, обычную девчонку – хоть вроде как и держала она в руках «иголку в яйце», ключ от окончательной погибели злейшей из ведьм, Ерсиньи Чёрной.. Ребёнок-преткновение, ребёнок-погибель.  
Вот только иностранный гость, Годфри Джестер, за Зойкой бегал не из-за её судьбы. Да за ним самим бегали чуть ли не все девчонки, кроме Зои. Не считая его, согласно фамилии, шутом, а помня, что он богат, блистает в спорте и хорош собой. Зою он раздражал, хотя и на намёки Ивана она отвечать не спешила, мол – друзья и хорошо. Ваня не настаивал, а иностранец бегал за Зоей всё настырнее.  
И кто знает, что там меж ними вышло, но однажды утром Годфри обнаружили в Зоиной постели. Находился он там явно давно и ничуть не против её воли.  
Скандал поднялся страшный. И даже раньше законного разбирательства кто-то из Зойкиных соперниц проклял и её, и Джестера. Мол, оба они теперь смогут полюбить только злейшего врага!  
Вот после этого и стал Ванька Иоанном.  
* * *  
– Годфри!  
– Зоя!  
Уже закрытые от людских глаз огненной сферой, они сплелись в объятии. Не замечали огня, в котором сгорали одежды бывшего патера Грегора. И когда грянул взрыв, оба они распались на тысячи маленьких Годфри и Зой. Вихрем покружились в пространстве и собрались снова – уже не в этом, привычном мире, а в каком-то совершенно другом…  
Впрочем, всё сие этих двоих не касалось. На протяжении перехода они крепко целовались…  
Годфри оторвался от Зоиных губ. Чуть отстранился, разглядывая её всю – новую и по-старому горячую. А Зоя смущалась на него глазеть, потому смотрела прямо ему в лицо. И заговорила она первой:  
– Я что, спала десять лет и проснулась? Секта… Всё было не со мной. А ты-то с чего постригся?  
– С того проклятия. Веришь ли, всё опостылело...  
– С трудом, – хмыкнула Зоя. – Меня, например, зомбировали по полной программе. Сейчас вспоминаю, что долго им не давалась. А потом – очнулась, секта.  
– Они тебя…  
– Да нет. Им меня насиловать неинтересно было. Я ж распечатанная, – в смущённом её смешке прозвучала волнующая дрожь, – а они это как-то сразу определяют. И потом, они просекли, что мне всё это не внушало никаких эмоций. Ни страха, ни радости. Потому меня очень быстро подняли до лица секты. Такая, знаешь, непробиваемая богиня, которая всех распаляет, а сама никому не принадлежит.  
– Ну вот, а ты удивляешься! У меня тоже не стало никаких эмоций. Ну, и пошёл я с горя в очень строгий ирландский монастырь. Небо, каким же я стал фанатиком!  
– Небо, где же я прежняя?  
– Вот, – Гурий держал её за налитые бёдра и ясно ощущал: она всё та же – неопытная и горячая девочка…  
…Они любили друг друга под чужим небом, под незнакомым багровым солнцем. Неважно было, что служит ложем – трава или камни. Неизвестно было, что это за мир и кем он населён…  
* * *  
– А ты в неплохой форме! – улыбнулась Зоя, проводя рукой по телу Годфри, ладному, без грамма жира. – То, что ты в прошлом спортсмен – не пропьёшь!  
– Стряхнуть бы эти годы, как наваждение… – потянулся Джестер.  
– Кажется, уже. Только совесть ведь не заснёт… – Зоя легко вскочила на ноги и передёрнула плечами. – Одеться бы…  
– А стоит ли? – Гурий открыто глазел на неё. – В Древней Греции, например, все так ходят!  
– А где мы?  
– А кто его знает? На ад вроде непохоже…  
– Да, в аду должно быть, по крайней мере, жарко. Пока мы что-либо выясним – я сто раз замёрзну! – она, ни на что не надеясь, щёлкнула пальцами – и вдруг вокруг неё заструились цветные шелка, и Зоя оказалась ловко и со вкусом в них завёрнута. – Ну ничего себе здесь магия действует! От одной моей воли! Хочешь тоже попробовать?  
– Ну ладно… – Годфри встал и тоже прищёлкнул пальцами. И ему удалось наколдовать на себе джинсы и майку, сильно его порадовавшие после стольких лет под чёрной сутаной. Он улыбнулся и стал ещё больше похож на себя десять лет назад.  
– Супер! – обрадовалась Зоя. – Теперь от нас хоть люди шарахаться не будут!  
– Или таращиться почём зря… Если здесь вообще есть люди.  
– Вообще здесь как-то первобытно… Насколько я помню из школы, такое солнце было на нашей планете в начале времён. Но здесь уже хотя бы почва затвердела. А какие здесь могут водиться животные – даже подумать жутковато.  
– Не бойся, я тебя защищу!  
– Да я уверена! – Зоя потрепала его по затылку. – Пошли хоть посмотрим, что тут есть!  
Они тронулись в путь, и вскоре дорогу им преградила бесформенная груда камней, кое-где чернеющая ходами внутрь.  
– Это дело чьих-то рук, – приглядевшись, сказала Зоя.  
– А может, просто обвала?  
– Да нет, ясно видно систему. Чистая руина для украшения парка. Самое противное, что её не обойдёшь – конца-края ей не видно. Кажется, можно только насквозь.  
– А в каком месте?  
– А в любом. Где дыра побольше!  
…Держась за руки, они шли по тёмному коридору, пока не увидели впереди разноцветные огни.  
– Ну и цветомузыка! – вырвалось у Зои. Действительно, через пространство впереди пробегало в секунду по лучу, каждый раз другого цвета. Зоя тянула Годфри вперёд, а тот стоял как зачарованный, и лучи отражались в стёклах очков, не касаясь бессмысленных глаз...  
– Э-эй! Ты чего? – Зоя встала спиной к лучам и протянула руки, чтобы встряхнуть Годфри за плечи. Тут один луч остановился на её спине, и фиолетово-малиновые нити, то мрачные, то сверкающие, цепко обняли её за талию.  
Почувствовав, что её тянут, Зоя вцепилась в Годфри, а тот, очнувшись, тоже схватился за неё и рванул на себя.  
Силы были явно неравны. Их обоих всё ближе подтаскивало к той точке, где пересекались все лучи. Годфри напрягал последние силы. Хватит, один раз он свою любовь уже не удержал. Сонный, разомлевший, не закрыл её и себя от проклятия. А потом, перестав быть собой, покорно ушёл…  
У самой цели вдруг раздался голос ниоткуда, точнее, отовсюду сразу:  
– Джестер, отпусти её! Личный счёт неба к ней и к тебе – это два отдельных дела! Стой тут, пока тебя твой луч не найдёт!  
– Перебьётесь! Мы с Зоей – одно целое! И так слишком долго были в разлуке!  
– Годфри, да ладно тебе! – вмешалась сама виновница спора. – Ну, побеседуют отдельно со мной и с тобой, потом-то всё равно очную ставку устроят!  
– Посмотрим, – не стал врать голос. – Грошева, следуй за лучом!  
– А если это ловушка? – упорствовал Годфри. – Откуда я знаю, что вы там собрались с ней делать?  
– Уж не то, что ты! И вообще, раньше надо было думать о её чести и безопасности.  
– Ну, никогда не поздно исправиться!  
– Не здесь и не сейчас, не на высшем суде.  
Джестер скептически наморщил нос, Зоя фыркнула, но руки его с плеч сняла:  
– Годфри, я тебя прошу – не вмешивайся!  
И исчезла в точке пересечения.  
* * *  
Зоя стояла посреди абсолютно пустого зала и не знала, куда смотреть. Голос шёл сразу отовсюду.  
– За то, что я вытворяла в секте, – горячилась Зоя, – можете сразу голову оторвать. А в наши с Годфри личные дела не лезьте!  
– Ты даже не понимаешь всей тяжести содеянного!  
– А что? Что я тогда ещё школу не закончила? Так всё у нас случилось по обоюдному согласию. И вообще разврат – это когда с кем попало и со всеми подряд. А кому мы мешали? Разве только разным ревнивым девчонкам. Кто-то из которых нас и проклял.  
– Да доходит ли до тебя в конце концов, Грошева, что, расставшись с невинностью, ты допустила внутрь себя величайшую злую волшебницу современности, ту, что столько раз обламывала об тебя зубы, пытаясь вернуть былое величие и силу? Она очень любила устраивать оргии или приближать к себе то одного, то другого из своих приверженцев.  
– А потом она их со скалы сбрасывала? Как царица Тамара?  
– По-всякому. Факт, что своих новорождённых детей она сжигала живьём, а воду с разведённым в ней пеплом пила вся тёмная гвардия.  
– Ну я ещё никого не сожгла! – Зоя устало села на пол и поджала под себя ноги.  
– В секте в твоей жгли. Придя на свет твоего прекрасного тела. А ты ничего не хотела знать. Кстати, твоя врагиня в молодости тоже была красоткой.  
– Да, я где-то видела – то ли в книге какой-то, то ли во сне… И я же сказала – за секту хоть голову отрывайте!  
– Так если бы ты тогда прогнала Джестера, ты бы и в секту не попала! Ерсинья таки нашла к тебе подход – пробралась в твою душу, используя весенний гормональный всплеск. Вот только не говори, что это было большое и чистое чувство! Сначала ты, пытаясь помочь так называемой подруге и приворожить к ней Джестера, ненароком приворожила его к себе. Потом он, уже сознательно, пытался приворожить тебя. И вот, остатки всей этой магии толкнули вас на грехопадение. Тебе, кстати, не приходило в голову, что твой Ромео специально тебя подставил? Он пообещал, что вас никто не найдёт – а вас нашли и наказали.  
– Ну он же и сам поплатился…  
– А может, ему того и надо было! Провести ночь с тобой и скандально уйти из большого спорта.  
– Знаете, если так рассуждать, то получится, что никому верить нельзя! – со злости Зоя наколдовала себе пакетик семечек и принялась щёлкать, аккуратно превращая скорлупки в ничто. Сорить на пол ей претило.  
– Ну почему, кое-кому можно, – невидимый судья, похоже, решил игнорировать Зоино поведение. – Отец Иоанн, например, до сих пор тебя любит.  
– Жалко… А я думала – он любит ту девочку, которую отбил у моих сатанистов… А она-то ему верит…  
– Ладно, Бог с ними, вопрос тебе в лоб: ты бы хотела отыграть всё назад? Чтобы не было той ночи и ты продолжала бы беззаботную жизнь ученицы выпускного класса волшебной школы?  
Зоя подумала и решительно сказала:  
– Нет. Не хотела бы. А с этой… Чёрной я как-нибудь по-свойски разберусь!  
– Ну смотри, тогда иди за лучом на выход. И дай Бог, чтобы ты не ошиблась в своём так называемом возлюбленном. Сейчас и с ним поговорим.  
* * *  
Годфри перед невидимым судом пытался держаться как на проповеди. Но получалось плохо: вернувшаяся юная горячность то и дело прорывалась наружу.  
– Я люблю Зою и тогда только и хотел, чтоб ей было хорошо! Я не думал, что всё так повернётся!  
– А должен был, эгоист ты аглицкий! Если парень любит девчонку – он сначала поведёт её под венец и только потом потащит в постель. А если девчонка полюбит парня – она ему позволит всё, что угодно. Вот и делай выводы и изволь думать правильным местом.  
– Ну теперь-то я никому её не дам в обиду! Ерсинья не посмеет…  
– Уж не тебя ли испугается? Как тот муравьиный лев говорил: «Связываться с вами неохота, а то я бы показал вам, малявки!»  
В советских мультфильмах Годфри разбирался слабо. Потому не смог, как сделала бы на его месте Зоя, резонно возразить: к этому моменту муравьиный лев уже был превращён волшебной шляпой в крохотного жалкого ёжика. Правда, самому-то льву это ещё было неведомо. А голос продолжал:  
– Зоя, кстати, не приняла нашей подачи, что ты мог сделать это нарочно. Все видят: тебя, малявку, злая ведьма не стала бы посвящать в свои планы. Она тебя использовала и при случае прихлопнет. Но – ты правду сказал: никогда не поздно исправиться. Хочешь вернуться в тот день, когда ты только собирался проникнуть ночью к Зое? Хочешь наступить на горло своим желаниям – и не пойти?  
Джестер задумался. Вернуться назад? Ещё неизвестно сколько ходить за Зоей, надоедать, вымаливать взгляды и улыбки, ждать, что ещё выкинет непредсказуемая Грошева? А также что выкинет кошмарная колдунья, которую никак не удавалось окончательно убить… За последнюю мысль Годфри ухватился как за спасение. Сейчас хотя бы известно: дух могучей волшебницы заключён в любимом Зоином теле…  
– Не буду я этого делать! – заявил Джестер. – Буду исправляться считая от сегодняшнего момента.  
– Эгоист ты несчастный! Но впрочем… если бы вы двое приняли разные решения – вот это были бы такие осложнения, что лучше о них и не думать. Так что иди к Зое, сейчас мы вас отправим туда, откуда вы исчезли. Пойдёте к отцу Иоанну, пусть он вас хорошенько отчитает. Не в смысле отругает, а в смысле нечисть попытается отженить, опыт такой у него есть…  
* * *  
Годфри вышел вслед за лучом из развалин. Зоя сидела на земле и с аппетитом ела уже не семечки, а что-то горячее из промасленной бумажки.  
– Пришёл! – девушка легко вскочила на ноги. – Ну что, будем продолжать жить в этом времени? – всё это вышло очень неразборчиво, поскольку она говорила с набитым ртом. А прожевав, повторять не стала: – А я тут блин с хреном на нервной почве наколдовала, будешь? Не волнуйся, мясо там тоже есть, или хочешь – рыбки положу?  
Они ещё долго сидели, ели и обменивались подробностями допроса. Зоя объяснила Годфри подначку про муравьиного льва:  
– Знаешь что, по-моему, они хотели сказать, что старая карга, оказавшись внутри меня, тоже не смогла остаться первозданно-грозной. Наверное, превратилась во что-нибудь позорное! – она долго, как в детстве, не могла отсмеяться. – Иначе старуха давно бы себя проявила, – наконец спокойно продолжила Зоя. – Хотя чёрт её знает, она и в прошлый раз начала с того, что долго собирала приспешников в секте…  
– Так! – перебил судный голос. – Наелись? Наговорились? Телепортируем вас к дому священника!  
Зоя успела только пожалеть Ваньку и его жену, а Годфри даже ничего не успел подумать. Да и отец Иоанн с матушкой Ульяной не успели закончить своего горького разговора…  
* * *  
– А я тебе благодарен, Зоя. Не проси прощения. Если бы ты тогда… не исчезла, я бы не нашёл своей дороги. И Ульяну бы не нашёл. Вот за святую воду прости, правда, я тебя узнал только после этого, я тебя поливал как сектантку, а не как Зою Грошеву… А теперь – дай вам Боже такой светлой жизни, как у нас!  
Зоя ещё раз поймала высший суд на провокации. В Ванькиной искренности девушка не сомневалась. В отличие от Ульяны, которая ходила сама не своя все дни, что отец Иоанн отчитывал Зою. Матушка прекрасно знала всю процедуру – ничего личного. Но всё же подслушивала на клиросе. Весьма содержательную беседу святого отца с ведьмой. Правда была Зойкина: даже за десять сектантских лет в её теле Ерсинья не смогла превзойти размерами и возможностями гнилой апельсин. После церемонии изгнания ведьма сдалась:  
– Ладно, я вынуждена сгинуть, как только Грошева забеременеет!  
Но Ульяна ждала душевного разговора – уже не отца Иоанна с чудовищем, а Вани с Зоей. И дождавшись, всё равно осталась при своём мнении…  
* * *  
Зоя и Годфри почти месяц жили в разных комнатах, даже не видя друг друга. Сегодня их, очищенных и принятых в лоно церкви, соединили обрядом венчания. И сейчас вели на брачное ложе. Отец Иоанн благословлял их от всего сердца. И не подозревал, что его жена, вспомнив кое-какую африканскую магию, воткнула Зое в подушку заговорённую иглу…  
Молодожёны остались одни. Годфри неистово обнял Зою, навалился на неё – и игла вошла ей в щёку.  
В тот же миг вместо острых, но любимых ноготков в спину Джестеру вонзились жуткие железные когти. Годфри отпрянул – и увидел на подушке мертвенный лик старухи.  
– Ну что же ты? – проскрипела Ерсинья. – Поцелуй свою Зоеньку! Или я такая тебе не мила?  
Первым побуждением Джестера было бежать без оглядки. Но он взял себя в руки и уставился в пустые глазницы, ища в них привычный лазоревый отблеск. И нашёл – на самом дне. Или показалось? Но шёпот Зои коснулся сердца:  
– Её надо убить любовью. Возьми меня!  
И Годфри решил попробовать. Ласкал Ерсинью, а представлял себе Зою. Старуха изощрялась, скрипела костями, обдавала кавалера могильным холодом. Годфри держался только воспоминаниями о той далёкой ночи.  
Три раза ему удалось довести чудище до вершины – ласками, поцелуями и шёпотом:  
– Зоя, я всё равно тебя люблю!  
Но Ерсинья явно хотела большего – полного и прямого контакта. Она ещё и возбуждать пыталась своего рыцаря – небо, какой это был ужас!  
И всё-таки Годфри удалось самому привести себя в готовность, излиться в могильные глубины и со стоном рухнуть на старуху. Нет, уже на Зою, счастливую, обвившую его стройными ногами…  
В спальне были только они двое – да ещё под кроватью гнилой апельсин. А иголка оказалась в горнице у Иоанна и Ульяны, пришпилив к подушке такую записку:  
«Ну что, Урайя Пина Мохили, устроить и тебе ночь с сатанистами, превратить Ваню в того проклятого? Да ладно, фиг с тобой, ты беременна третьим ребёнком, и крыша твоя может съехать по-всякому. Забудь всё, что ты себе напридумывала. Иоанн любит тебя!  
Всемирное бюро провокаций, которое больше этим не занимается».  
* * *  
И это было первое и последнее столкновение Урайи-Ульяны с «голосами». Да и то не совсем с настоящими. Больше она в своём спасителе, своём чудотворце Иоанне никогда не сомневалась.  
Что касается детей Урайи и внуков Мгваны, то шестеро мальчишек, сразу видно, были самыми обычными людьми. А вот у единственной девочки – она родилась как раз третьей – способности были заметны даже не дожидаясь инициации по-барундийски. Маленькая Арина сама прекрасно знала о своём даре, но бояться за неё никому не стоило. Рассудительная юная особа выбрала себе примером для подражания свою почти тёзку – Рину. Та у потомков Мгваны могла бывать не так часто, потому не имела возможности, как ей вообще было это свойственно, скромничать и развенчивать тысячекратно преувеличенные слухи о своих подвигах…

История двадцать пятая. Прощальная  
Уже в преклонном возрасте Мгвана диктовала свою историю Элронду Хламсу, пригласив его в Барунди. Теперь можно было рассказывать всё. Дойдя до последних страниц, Мгвана стала сильно уставать, несколько заключительных сеансов даже не поднималась с постели. Кажется, Хламс начинал понимать, почему она так бесстрашно исповедалась перед целым светом и, в частности, перед Его величеством королём Вальвии.  
– Мгвана, тебе нехорошо? – спросил он как-то, когда она вдруг замолкла посреди рассказа о своих внуках. – У тебя лицо чуть не серое!  
– Не обращай внимания. Наоборот, очень хорошо. Мне кажется – я не оставляю после себя на земле зла. И могу спокойно уйти… Сегодня допишем – завтра не приходи ко мне. Там, куда я иду, нет ничего, кроме одиночества.  
– Может, написать Урайе? Да и отец Иоанн здесь лишним не будет…  
– Намекаешь, что из меня всё ещё надо кого-то изгонять? – она чуть-чуть усмехнулась. – Да нет, пока письмо дойдёт – уже поздно будет. Они здесь были где-то перед началом нашего с тобой труда – вот пусть и запомнят меня весёлой и полной сил. Ведь сейчас моя душа медленно, но верно переходит на страницы твоей книги… Да, я понимаю – тяжело быть моим душеприказчиком. Но ты справишься – ты ведь писатель! И передай, пожалуйста, всем: я не хочу, чтобы мои стояли у моего костра. Не хочу. И вообще – пусть прах мой развеют по ветру, чтобы из него проросли яркие цветы Барунди…  
– Язычница! Боюсь, никто тебя не поймёт…  
– А мне и не надо, чтобы понимали. Некому. Да и не хочу никого огорчать, прежде всего детей. А остальные… Рина всё равно узнает, даже если ей не говорить. А у прочих всех давно своя жизнь. Алана я последний раз видела, когда победили того генерала с прихвостнями. А Урию – когда привезла свою девочку в Ландрин. И веришь ли – оба раза ничто в душе не дрогнуло. Ни у меня, ни, наверное, у них…  
Мгвана откинулась на подушку и закрыла глаза. Хламсу показалось, что бывшая волшебница чего-то не договаривает. Но не стал он её пытать. Он вообще никогда её не расспрашивал, довольствуясь тем, что она сама считала нужным рассказывать… Когда Мгвана отдохнула, они закончили предыдущую главу – и простились, как прощаются навсегда…  
А всё-таки возвращаться в Вальвию Хламс покуда не мог. Остался до завтра. До неизбежных похорон…  
* * *  
А вечером того же дня в домик бывшей волшебницы постучался седой капитан с деревяшкой вместо левой ноги. Он бесцеремонно обратился к Хламсу:  
– Скажи, приятель, Мгвана Нга Мохили здесь живёт?  
– Энди Браун, я полагаю? – спросил я вместо ответа.  
– Он самый, а вот ты-то кто, семь тысяч осьминогов?  
– Летописец. Проходите, она при смерти. Мне кажется – она вас ждёт.  
– Более того – даже зовёт, потопи меня ураган! – Энди поднёс руку к груди. И под его пальцами, сквозь ткань тельняшки, Хламс увидел свечение. Видимо, это был амулет, что надела моряку когда-то Мгвана… – Спасибо, приятель! – капитан Браун прошёл мимо меня в дом.  
…Никто не знал, о чём говорили эти двое. Никто больше не видел их живыми. В комнату бывшей волшебницы постучались уже поздним утром следующего дня. Тревогу поднимал Хламс, но сам туда не пошёл. Пошли сплошь медики с её работы и один милиционер…  
…Погребальный костёр сложили – высотой под небо. А они двое и в смерти не разомкнули объятий. Они умерли как уснули – её голова у него на груди… Они лежали молодые и прекрасные. Мгвана такая, какой Хламс её знал до рождения дочери. Энди такой, каким писатель его представлял по рассказам бывшей (или всё же настоящей?) волшебницы о своей юности и первой любви…  
Из уважения к присутствовавшим на церемонии гостям из «цивилизованного мира» – местные и глазом бы не моргнули! – тела были прикрыты простынёй. Капитан Браун – по грудь, а Мгвана – по самую шею. Хламс смотрел на них, смотрел в пламя, разгоравшееся на конце факела – и гадал: куда же они попали после смерти? Очень хотелось верить, что не в ад и что им даже не придётся вечно ловить друг друга в мрачном вихре под тёмными сводами… Писателю виделся отрезанный от мира, невозможно красивый остров, где эти двое могли бы обрести свой первозданный рай…  
Завещание Мгваны, конечно, не могло быть исполнено в точности. Хотя извещать родственников и знакомых как её, так и Энди пришлось уже после церемонии. Но по ветру никого не развеивали. Над кострищем насыпали холм и поставили надгробный камень.  
Но после первого же дождя этот камень оказался почти полностью скрыт под вьющимися стеблями и громадными красными цветами. Их аромат дурманил, а вот отвар лепестков мог стать целебным…

2003-2017


End file.
